confunccion
by abril.roman.94
Summary: ¿ay cuatro avatar?es inposible¿que le pasa al mundo de los espiritus? nuevos villanos nuevo avatar recanacion 4 veses el mismo dia el dia 4 de marzo, es una gran confunccion pasen y leean no soy buena en los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

Después de 1 año desde la partida del avatar korra

Ese 4 de marzo a la atardecer 4 jóvenes madres daban a luz a los nuevo avatar

Eso 4 pequeños bebes abrieron sus pequeños ojos eses mismo atardecer

Desde ese momento los nómades aires buscaban a su nuevo líder al joven avatar que permanecería con el equilibrio de las 4 naciones

Sin saber que unos de ellos estaba muy cerca de ellos...

Lamentablemente el equipo avatar descansaba en la sumisa paz del mundo de los espíritus

Y ellos no podrían ayudar en la búsqueda

Tenzi antes de partir dejo a cargo a sus hijos jinora, ikki, meelo y rohan

Actualmente

Ikki tiene una hija aproximadamente de unos 17 años llamada tui como el espíritu de la luna y es una nómada aire

Meelo tiene 2 hijos varones llamados sokka a honor de su tátara tío de unos 16 años y es maestro agua al igual que su madre y el otro se llama cheg de unos 13 años y es un nómada aire

Jinora tiene dos hijas y un hijo su hija mayor tiene unos 19 años de edad se llama chain nómada aire, su hija de por medio se llama may a honor a la amiga de su abuela fallecida de unos 10 años de edad una no-maestro y su hijo se llama Teo de unos 4 años de edad maestro fuego como su padre

Y rohan se encuentra feliz mente casado

-.-.-

Luego de la partida de korra ya han pasado 17 sin saber de las noticias del nuevo avatar

Una tarde en el templo aire de la ciudad republica

Ikki avía llegado junto a su hija de ya unos 17 años de edad…

Hermana-decía jinora al abrasarla-¿Cómo has estado?

Bien aunque no es por eso que vine-dice ikki

¿Sucede algo malo?-jinora

Me entere que aun no encuentran al siguiente avatar-ikki

No aun no lo hemos encontrado vinieron tres cartas de los 3 naciones vecinas de la tribu agua del sur, de ba Sing se y de la nación del fuego-jinora

Si ¿quieres yo puedo ir a ba Sing se?-ikki

Me vendría de gran ayuda, rohan irá a la tribu agua del sur y meelo a la nación del fuego-jinora al ver a su sobrina cargando maletas

Mama me puedes ayudar con esto-dice tui pero al no ver respuesta de su madre ase una ráfaga de aire para colocar las maletas a un lado

Tui-jinora dice abrazando a su sobrina

¿Adónde iremos?-dice tui entusiasmada

Tu no iras a ningún lado-ikki-te quedaras con la tía jinora

Está bien-dice tui al irse adentro del templo

Jóvenes cada vez es más difícil-ikki

Vamos adentro-jinora

000000000000

¿Y entonces?-dice meelo

Rohan deberás ir a la tribu agua del sur dice que ay una joven…-decía jinora

00000000000000000000

Tribu agua del sur 2 días después…

Una joven maestra practicaba su control cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor…

¿He?, lo siento me hablaba…-decía sorprendida por el atuendo del señor un nómada aire la joven tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura color negro azabache su piel era media morena sus ojos eran celeste como el mar

Te decía que manejas muy bien el agua control-rohan

Si mi madre me enseño desde pequeña-zakura

Yo conocí a varias personas mi abuela era una gran maestra agua unas de las mejores se llamaba katara y también conocí al avatar korra-decía rohan acercándose a la chica

Su abuela es una heroína al igual que el avatar-decía zakura y pensaba ¿Qué querrá este hombre?

Me dijeron que no es el único elemento que dominas-rohan tirándole una gran ráfaga de aire

¿Oye que le sucede?-zakura

Solo quiero saber-tirándole otra aun más fuerte

Está bien tu lo pediste- decía zakura mientras le lanzaba un rayo

"es ella"-pensaba rohan- es lo único que tienes

Zakura negó con la cabeza y izo un movimiento brusco y la gran piedra cubierta de nieve que estaba junto a rohan fue lanzada a el

Si aun tienes dudas-decía zakura dando un puñetazo al aire que luego llego a rohan arrojándolo al piso

00000000000000

Ba Sing se…

Hace mucho no venia aquí -decía ikki mientras caminaba en la capital de la suida hasta que vio a un jovencito de unos 17 años usar fuego control ikki pensaba "pensé que solo eran maestro tierra"

Aunque ese chico llamaba su atención y eso era luego uso agua control

Ikki se acerco al joven

Hola ¿tú eres jeong?-decía ikki

Si soy yo ¿sucede algo?-decía jeong aun sin darse vuelta a ver a la señora

No solo me llamo la atención de que usaste fuego y agua control-ikki

A mi madre dice que soy el avatar pero yo le digo que solo es buena suerte que tenga 3 elementos al mismos tiempo-jeong

¿Tres?-ikki

Si agua control, fuego control y tierra control-dice jeong-disculpé mis modeles yo soy jeong soy y usted es-dice al darse la vuelta para ver a la señora quedo perpetuo por que se dio cuenta de que estaba en presencia del unos de los últimos nómada aire el chico era grande pero no tanto con pequeños músculos creo que levantaba pesas su pelo era negro con tonado mas al Marron y sus ojo eran verdes fuertes

Soy ikki nieta del difunto avatar aang y unas de las últimas nómadas-

0000000000000000000000

Nación del fuego…

Entonces vine averiguar-meelo

Si enseguida lo llamo señor-decía una joven

Luego se escucha la voz de la joven gritando- kuzon ven ay un nómada aire en la puerta dice que quiere verte urgente-

Luego la joven volvió y dijo

Enseguida baja-con voz más tranquila

Mujeres-dice meelo

¿Hola...-dice un joven de unos 17 años ojos miel piel blanca y pelo color negro-éste...d... es un nómada aire

Si un gusto-dice meelo

Gusta pasar-decía el joven asiendo referencia al señor para que entre

Al instante ve a una señora mayor no tanto que decía

Miel si hubieras dicho que era un nómada, un gusto-decía la mujer no tan mayor

El gusto es mío-dice meelo

Gusta una taza de té-decía muy amablemente la señora

Si gracias- decía meelo al sentarse

Dijo mi hermanita que me buscaba a mí-decía kuzon

Sí, me dijeron que controlas más de un elemento-dijo sin más apuros meelo

Madre-dijo al ver a la señora que asintió trayendo aparte del té un molde con agua una pequeña piedra y una vela dejándolo en la mesa

Los dejos solos-dijo la señora

Está bien-dijo kuzon al mirar la bandeja se levanto de su silla y izo un movimiento que levanto el agua del molde luego encendió la pequeña vela al instante de que la piedra era rompía sin ningún contacto físico y luego izo otro movimiento y la vela se apago…

0000000000000000

Templo aire de ciudad republica

Jinora ya avía recibido hace dos días cartas de sus hermano que decían "encontré al avatar vuelvo a casa mañana" las tres cartas decían lo mismo

"tres avatar estos me estan asiendo una broma"

Hija ¿Qué haces?-dice pema al ver a su no tan pequeña hija

Me llegaron las cartas de meelo, ikki y rohan-decía jinora

¿Ay noticias del avatar?, ¿de dónde es?-decía pema muy entusiasmada

Si ay tres noticias y parece con lo que me an dicho no es uno son tres avatar-dice jinora

¿Qué eso es imposible?-pema

Lo sé pero es mejor esperar a que regresen-decía jinora

Luego se escucho un grito de afuera ¡TIA!

Jinora salió corriendo Asia el jardín del templo y encontró a su sobrina tui

¿Qué sucede cariño?-dice jinora

Estaba meditando y después como me quede dormida y vi al tatara abuelo aang, pero eso no es todo queme la plantita-decía al apuntar a una planta carbonizada

Esto no es posible-dice jinora

Jajá espero que le haya gustado

¿Será que ay 4 o más avatar?

¡Que estar pasando en el mundo de los espíritu?

Si le gusto comenten así subo el siguiente capitulo

Nos leemos.


	2. qilombo

No, no me iré sin el-decía zakura abrazando a su ¿oso polar negro?

Ho vamos es un oso, debemos irnos le dije a mi esposa que estaría antes de la atardecer en mi casa-decía rohan casi suplicando a la joven

No y no, si él no viene yo no voy-decía en defensiva

Por favor-y la joven vuelve a negar con su cabeza-además ¿ese oso es negro?-pregunto rohan

Si, es que su madre tuvo un pequeño romance con un oso de la nación del fuego- decía la joven sonriendo

Aun sigues con la idea-y la joven asiente al nómada- está bien iremos en un barco ¿está bien?

Así está mucho mejor-

00000000

Ba Sing se…

¿Por qué llevas tanta comida?-pregunta ikki impresionada por las bolsas de comida que lleva el joven maestro tierra

Tengo un apetito único-dijo sonriéndole y luego quedo boqui abierta por ese gran…gran-¿y eso que es?-preguntaba jeong

Es un bisonte volador-decía ikki al usar su aire control para subir en el

¿Cómo se supone que subiré a esta cosa?-decía jeong tocándose la cabeza

000000000000

Nación del fuego…

Ho espera hijo…me falto algo-decía su madre trayendo aun más cosas de las que preparo

Madre ya estoy bien enserio, prométeme que te cuidaras ahora me debo ir si-decía kuzon al besar la frente de su madre

Está bien mi niño cuídate- decía al despedirse la señora

0000000000000

Templo del aire de ciudad republica…

Esto es imposible…es agotador…es mi paciencia…es aaaa-gritaba jinora esta vez si se le acabo la paciencia ya no podía pensar

Mama tranquilízate no es nada-chain calmando a su madre

No puedo pensar…de seguro es otra broma de meelo, tu prima es…esto es horrible-decía jinora tratando de no provocar un desastre

¿Horrible? ¡Si es genial tui es el avatar!-decía el menor de sus hijos Teo

Así me haces recordar a tu tío meelo-jinora

¡Tía! Mi papa llego- sokka hijo mayor de meelo

{{{{}}}}

Hermana-decía meelo pero al ver la cara de su hermana no dijo nada mas

¿Seguro?-jinora viendo al joven kuzon

Si, es por eso me tome más tiempo al venir para averiguar mucho mejor-meelo casi susurrando

Hola me llamo kuzon y soy de la nación del fuego-decía kuzon al presentarse a los jóvenes

¿Tía me puedes explicar por qué no entiendo?-decía tui

Yo tampoco entiendo-le sonreía una no tan buena de humor su tía

¿Sucede algo?-pregunta meelo al ver en el cielo a su hermana ikki sobre un bisonte y un joven con vestimenta de la nación tierra

Hola-gritaba ikki al bajar también ayudando al hombre tierra al bajar pero después vio a ese joven con vestimenta de la nación del fuego-¿sucede algo?

Pero luego se escucha un barco y vieron aun ¿oso polar negro? Corriendo

Y una joven gritar ¡NOKU ven para aka! Persiguiéndolo detrás

Y por detrás se dispersaba a un joven monje negando la cabeza susurrando

Le dije que no lo trajera-rohan-los barcos no son de gran ayuda-

La joven decía entre pensamiento "así no lo alcanzare jamás" entonces izo un movimiento y delante del oso apareció una pared de tierra rodeándolo para que no prosiguiera

¿He que se supone que es esto?-decía ikki

También me lo pregunto-decía jinora al ver que la jovencita se acerca al oso para tranquilizarlo

Ha hola-dijo rohan si prestar tanta atención los dos jóvenes pero siguió y lo pensó y volvió para atrás mirando a esos jóvenes-¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Me llamo kuzon soy de la nación del fuego-presentándose

Y yo soy jeong shoi de ba Sing se-

Ah un gusto-luego encamino Asia sus hermanos y pregunto-¿Qué está pasando?

Vamos adentro charlaremos más tranquilos ¡chain!-llamando la atención de su hija-muéstrales el lugar a nuestros huéspedes

{{{}}}

No entiendo tú también puedes controlar 3 elementos-decía jeong al caminar

No controlo 4 elementos a agua, tierra, fuego y aire-decía zakura

No entiendo si jeong domina tres elementos, zakura domina 4 al igual que yo y tui domina el aire y ahora el fuego ¿Quién es el avatar?-decía kuzon

Por eso mi madre estaba así ya entiendo-decía chain al escuchar a los jóvenes-aguarda ¿entonces pueden ir al mundo de los espíritus?-zakura y tui asiente pero los otros dos jóvenes no-pueden contratar al avatar aang o a korra y preguntarle

Pero debe ser en un lugar al quien nadie lo evite mutuamente me distrae cualquier ruido-dice zakura sonriendo

Yo sé donde síganme-decía Teo el cual nadie sabía que presenciaba la conversación

000000

Entonces los 4, son avatar-decía pema

Hay mama les quiere sumar uno más-decía ikki seguida por su hermano

Si mama acaso no sabes contar son 1 jeong, 2 zakura y 3 kuzon no ves le estas sumando uno más-decía meelo

Estoy vieja pero aun se contar-decía pema a la defensiva- son zakura, jeong, kuzon y tui son cuatros-

¿Qué? Pero mama lo único que sabe dominar tui es aire control-decía ikki

No también fuego control lo descubrió ella misma-decía jinora

Esto no está bien-rohan

0000000000

¿Y esto?-decía chain al entrar a la gran habitación tenia estatuas de los leyendarios avatar y sus compañeros aunque eran de mediana estatura y iban Asia arriba

Es perfecto ahora quédense en silencio-decía zakura mirando a todos- y es una orden-al sentarse de indio igual que tui al serrar los ojos se sintieron en otro mundo

}} {{Mundo_ de los espíritus…_

Al abrir los ojos sentí una voz llamándome me parecía una voz familiar seguí caminando en ese bosque y encontré al avatar korra que estaba junto a aang y tui… aguarden si es tui

Y les preguntamos cómo era posible que haya 4 avatares en el mismo ciclo

El avatar korra dijo que era necesario para el equilibrio

Mientras que aang decía que nos ayudarían en todo momento posible al cual requiramos su apoyo y de los otros avatares entonces pregunte esa gran pregunta ¿entonces korra es la reencarnación de nosotros 4?

Y ella contesto yo soy tu reencarnación

Y luego siguió aang diciendo mi estado es la reencarnación de tui, el avatar Roku en kuzon y el avatar Kyoshi en jeong

¿Con que necesidad? Pregunto tui

Y dijeron luego sabrán la necesidad que tuvimos al hacerlo

Y desaparecieron abrí los ojos y allí estaban los jóvenes mirándonos con cara de preocupación

Debemos hablar con jinora-me dijo tui

Está bien-dijo zakura

0000000000000

Sonó que alguien toco la puerta…

Meelo abrió la puerta y dijo-estamos ocupados

Pero de eso venimos a hablar-dijo tui

Déjalas-dijo jinora al ver entrar a zakura y tui

Como deseábamos averiguar lo que sucedía entramos en estado avatar-dijo zakura

¿Pueden hacer eso?-dijo rohan

¿Los cuatros?-dijo ikki

Nos solo zakura y yo y logramos obtener repuestas, como verán antes de que empiecen a preguntar al entrar en el estado avatar las dos nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar vimos a aang y korra-largo un suspiro-y le preguntamos qué necesidad de 4 avatar y korra respondió que era necesario para el equilibrio luego zakura pregunto si korra reencarno en nosotros cuatro, y no es así korra reencarno en zakura, aang en mi, Roku en kuzon y Kyoshi en jeong y es todo los que nos dijeron-termino por decir tui

Wau ¿entonces los 4 avatar anteriores reencarnaron en ustedes?-dijo rohan

Si exacto además le preguntamos a korra por que esa reencarnación necesaria y dijo que luego sabremos esa gran necesidad-dijo zakura

Está bien por lo menos es una explicación lógica traten de averiguar el por qué-dijo jinora y las dos jóvenes asintieron

Ahora vayan a descansar especialmente tu zakura no dormiste por vigilar a noku-dijo rohan

Rohan tiene razón tui muéstrale su cuarto-dijo jinora

¿El cuarto de…?-sin poder terminar la oración su tía le contesto

Si-jinora

Nos vemos luego-dijo zakura al despedirse de los monjes

000000

¿Oye si tu manejas los 4 elementos por qué no puedes ir al mundo de los espíritus?-dijo jeong

Es que aun no lo controlo a la perfección-dijo kuzon

Ah ¿y ahora que supone que aremos?-jeong

No lo sé preguntemos-kuzon

Chicos dijo mi madre que le diga las costumbres de los nómadas y que deberán ir a descansar por su viaje-dice chain

Pero aun no tengo sueño-jeong

¿Cuáles son esas costumbres?-kuzon

Ustedes como son los avatar deberán respetarlo al pie de la letra para que mi madre no se salga de sus casillas-dice chain con una sonrisa-al primer rayo de sol deberán despertar así poder meditar como estamos en tiempo verano será acerca de las 7 de la mañana aquí no se come ningún tipo de carne la segunda meditación se hace al atardecer y si quieren pueden unirse a la meditación de la noche que es a las 7 antes de cenar, eso es todo-dice chain

A las 7 de la mañana-dice jeong sin creer ni sus palabras

Tratare de respetar los horarios-dice kuzon

Está bien ahora deberán descansar luego los llamare para cenar-dice chain al irse-descanse

Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-kuzon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

¿Qué aremos?-jeong

Recién te levantas, te estuvimos esperando para meditar-dice ikki yéndose

¿Qué hora es?-jeong

Ya es mediodía-dice chain

Ho lo siento, es que tengo un sueño muy pesado-jeong

Si me di cuenta ronca peor que noku-dice zakura

¿Peor que un oso?, ni siquiera me lo imagino-tui

Te cambio de pieza, la mía esta justo al lado de él-dice zakura

No, no gracias estoy mejor así-dice tui

Pero debes tratar de levantarte temprano, debes respetar a los nómadas-kuzon

Lo sé-dice jeong rindiéndose

Para que no se aburran hasta que vengan los maestro designados para entrenarlos-dice chain-¿Por qué no entrenan entre ustedes?-todos le quedan mirando con una cara extraña-digo ay una maestra agua su elemento natal-señalando a zakura-un maestro fuego-señalando a kuzon- maestro tierra y aire-señalando a tui y jeong-podrían ayudarse

Tiene razón-dice kuzon- zakura puedes enseñarme el agua control con perfección-y la joven asiente-y jeong puede entrenar con tui

Una pelea-dijo jeong entusiasmado

No, no niño torpe soy una maestra aire y no acepto la violencia así que ve olvidando la pelea-dice tui

Pero eres un avatar por algo nos eligieron el avatar aang tuvo que dejar de lado la no violencia para poder terminar la guerra-dice zakura

Zakura tiene razón-dice kuzon

Bueno vamos a un lugar tranquilo-mirando alrededor zakura

Ay una fuente cerca yo allí medito en mi tiempo libre- dice chain

Ok vamos allí-dice kuzon yéndose con zakura

¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes?, estoy aburrida-chain

Una menos, una mas igual nos entretenemos-jeong

0000000

Bueno te hare una pregunta sencilla-su compañero asintió-¿Qué es el agua?

Un mineral-dice kuzon

No físicamente, espiritualmente su verdadero significado-dice zakura

Un alivio-kuzon

No, el agua significa "cambio", un cambio espiritual en una persona-dice zakura al mover un poco de agua de La fuente- ¿entonces qué significa el aire?-

La libertad-dice kuzon al hacer correr el aire por delante de ello

La libertad de uno mismo, de un mundo la tranquilidad de sentirte libre como una hoja-dice zakura al mover con aire-control una hoja- ¿Qué significa la tierra?-

Firmeza y fuerza en uno mismo-dice kuzon al hacer un movimiento con tierra-control

Son la raíz que te sostiene la fuerza que por dentro corre en tus venas-dice zakura imitando a su compañero-¿ahora que es el fuego?

Seguridad y sabiduría-dice kuzon

Exacto-dice zakura parándose frente el- has aprendido el significado de cada movimiento con el elemento correcto-

0000000

Oye chain concentrarte-dice tui alentando a su prima

Lo intento-grita chain esquivando los golpes de jeong en el instante le da una patada en el estomago y él le golpea con su hombro su costillas

El réferi lo ah considerado terminado con una calificación final de empate-decía Teo

Eso es injusto-dice jeong acariciando su estomago

Ni me lo digas-dice chain tocándose las costilla-un sueño reparador luego no nos vendría mal, luego que le parece si vamos a recorre la ciudad

Está bien-dice jeong

Aguarde señor primero me debe un combate-dice tui

Ho…que más da un golpe más-dice jeong poniendo en posición de combate

Tui agarra el hombro de jeong que estaba distraído y lo tira al suelo

Tui 1 jeong 0-decia Teo

Ho valla…háganme acordar que no subestime a una maestra aire-dice jeong dándose vuelta para ponerse otra vez en posición de combate

000000

Debes estar tranquilo con mente despejada-decía zakura que estaba en posición de indio para meditar junto kuzon pero le distraía los guardias que estaban escuchando la radio

Pueden apagar la radio por favor-susurraba con tranquilidad cada dos minutos kuzon pero lo guardias no lo obedecían

Hasta que un anuncio por la radio distrajo a los jóvenes completamente

"_empresas futuro, y los herederos de la fortuna sato han decidido encontrar a maestros agua, fuego y tierra para formar nuevamente "LOS HURONES DE FUEGO" para el campeonato pro-control, estarán abierto a cualquier maestro que sepa usar su elemento-control con formalidad"…_

…

Holaa todos espero que le valle gustando

Nos leemos pronto

Rewiess

Abrilroman99-april.


	3. pro-control

Noodlery Algas de Narook

Tigredillos

Osos Ornitorrincos

Rabaroos

Los Murciélagos-Lobo de Cascadas Blancas

Torre Armonía,

jabalí-puercoespines

Ring

Satomóvil

Bloqueadores chi

Al día siguiente…

Chicos… ¿Qué hacen?-dice chain

Heu zakura y tui estan peleando cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Qué no ves?-dice Teo

Sí, que veo pero no vez que zakura pude lastimar a tui, tu prima no está preparada para pelear contra alguien que vive en la lucha-dice chain sentandose junto a su hermano-¿Quién va ganando?

Quien crees-dice teo al mostrarle a su hermana quien va ganando y es zakura tiro a tui al piso terminando el combate-el…perdón la ganadora es zakura de la tribu agua del sur-dice Teo yéndose junto a la ganadora-ahora tu págame la apuesta-dice al apuntar a jeong

¿Apostaste contra tu prima?-dice kuzon

He… sabía que no ganaría ahora lo que me corresponde-dice Teo al recibir el dinero de jeong

Qué lindo primito tengo-dice tui al levantarse

El mejor-dice yéndose feliz

¿Tu apostaste que tui ganaba?-kuzon

Si, es que ayer me gano a mi pensé que le ganaría a ella-dice jeong

Pensaste mal-zakura con sarcasmo

Ahora kuzon ¿Por qué no peleas contra zakura?-jeong

Paso, gracias-kuzon

¿Aun no vinieron los maestros designados?-tui

No, aun no-chain-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la ciudad?

Tú sabes que no, nos dejan ir para alla-tui

¿Por qué no?-jeong

Por que aun no solucionaron algunos problemas, además tenemos prohibido ir si alguien se entera que hay 4 avatar al mismo ciclo puede ser que pueda suceder algo grande-dice tui alno saberse como explicárselo

Nadie se dará cuenta si no usamos los 4 elementos-jeong

Si además necesito salir, nunca he salido de la tribu y me muero por conocer la ciudad-zakura

Si vamos tui, por favor-decía suplicante su prima

Ho está bien qué más da-tui

000000

Wau, esto es genial-jeong

Solo es el puerto de la ciudad-chain

Al caminar la gente le quedaba mirando por sus atuendos

Kuzon vestía un traje típico de la nación del fuego, al igual que jeong que vestía el traje típico de su reino tierra

Tui al igual que chain vestían casi lo mismo una pollera larga color naranja claro, tui tenía una remera cruzada (n/a: como tiene katara esa remera) sus tatuajes típicos de un verdadero nómada aun el de la cabeza era tapado por su cabellera larga casi por la cintura excepto que tui lo tenía atado con una coleta {los ojos de tui eran grises cenizas}.

Zakura vestía un pantalón con unas botas invernales, una musculosa blanca con un chaleco sin maga color celeste con el símbolo de la tribu agua y su pelo estaba suelto.

Y para colmo se fueron con noku que se escapaba de vez en cuando

Otra vez no- decía zakura al correr tas su perro-oso polar negro

Zakura fue corriendo tras su animal pero se detuvo al ver a noku con un hombre que estaba al frente del arenal del pro-control que estaba cerrado

Ola ¿es tuyo?-decía muy amablemente el joven

He…si es mío-zakura

No ¿eres de por aquí verdad?-

No soy de la tribu agua del sur-zakura agarrando a su gran oso

¡Zakura!-decía chain- ¿te ha hecho algo?

No-decía un tanto confundida la joven

¿Cómo has estado chain?-decía el joven

¿Sucede algo?-kuzon

Lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es stron de seguro me conocen-

La verdad no-decía jeong comiendo

Soy participe del pro-control del equipo que ha ganado muchas veces y que es invicto los murciélagos-lobos-decía un tanto con sarcasmo stron

Ganar, con trampa quizás-susurra chain

¿Tu nombre es?-stron preguntándole a zakura

Zakura, mi nombre es zakura-

¿de seguro eres una maestra agua?-stron un tanto curioso

Y de las mejores-dice triunfante chain- de seguro destrona a tu capitana de un tiro

Chain-le dice tui a suprima

Pues que lo demuestre, estan todos en la plaza y quizás alguno pueda derribar al equipo entero-stron- si ustedes creen que derribaran fácilmente a los murciélago-lobos vengan a las 4 de la tarde en la plaza Kyoshi con gusto los esperaremos piénselo, buenas tardes-yéndose el joven stron

Que barro te mandaste-decía jeong

Lo siento, bueno por qué no nos vamos por alla-decía chain al cambiar de tema

000000

Eso es olor a pescado -decía zakura

Si es la tienda Noodlery Algas de Narook sabía que te gustaría venir aquí vende comida típica de la tribu agua-dice chain

Lo hubieras dicho antes carne-decía jeong entrando junto a zakura y kuzon y tui tenia gana del vomitar al entrar

¿Cómo pueden comer a esos pescaditos?-decía tui

Aguántatela-decía kuzon al tragar un pescadito

A dios saldré a fuera un momento-decía tui al levantarse

¿Todos los maestro aire son así?-jeong

Es que no soportamos ver que coman aun ser humano-decía chain

Diciéndolo así me haces sentir más culpable-alejando su plato de ella

Mejor más pescado para mí-dice jeong pero al ver el plato vacio-te comiste todo

Si hubiera dicho esa frase ases cinco minutos podía a ver quedado algo-decía sonriente zakura

0000-0000

Empresas sato…

¿Qué pase el siguiente?-decía el heredero sato

Señor sato ese era el último-decía su secretaria

¿!que¡ cómo es que en esta ciudad no alla un trió digno de usar el nombre del equipo de mi padre?-dijo enfurecido el heredero

Hermanito no es necesario que le grites a ella no es su culpa, puedes retirarte-

Hola nay-

Chong ya sé que es difícil encontrar ese trió invaluable que supere al de nuestro padre él era un gran maestro tierra, nadie lo podrá reemplazar además su equipo fue formado por el avatar y nuestro tío mako-decía nay

Lo sé ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-decía Chong

Ay rumores en la ciudad dice que un grupo de maestro desafiaron a los murciélago-lobos y a las 4 de la tarde en la plaza Kyoshi-nay

0000

Noodlery Algas de Narook… afuera…

Oye noku, debes compórtate mucho mejor ya no estás en el polo sur, chico ya estás en una ciudad zakura no te reta por que te quiere pero eso no involucra que te comportes mal-le decía tui al acariciar al gran oso y este manda un gruñido- lo sé, lo sé no es fácil pero intentar no cuesta nada.

Luego de un silencio vio pasar a dos jovencitas diciendo:

_**-para mi esos chicos son cobardes al no enfrentarse a los murciélago-lobos-**_

_**-así, no tiene las agallas para enfrentarse, nadie podría vencerlos son únicos-**_

"_eso sonó a un reto"-pensaba tui, luego se levanto y se dirigió adentro de la tienda_

…minutos después…

Cobarde, a mí nadie me llama cobarde-kuzon

Veo que la meditación no está dando fruto-susurra chain a zakura

Si lo sé, ¿entonces qué asemos?-zakura

No lo sé-tui

Me encantaría patear traseros vecinos-dijo jeong con una sonrisa

…

00000

Plaza Kyoshi…

Ves te dije que no vendrían-chiju

Aguarda unos segundos más esos chicos tenían cara decidida cuando se los dije-stron

Nadie se enfrenta a nosotros-condat

…

Ho vamos, creo que esos maestros son farsa alarma-decía nay sentada en una banca cerca de los jóvenes

…

Creo que me confundí…-decía stron

No lo creo-dijo zakura montando a noku y detrás estaba tui

Zakura has venido-stron

Veo que no te olvidaste mi nombre y jamás falto aun combate-dijo con media sonrisa

Valla, valla con que esta es la gran maestra agua que chain dijo-dice condat

Perdón y ¿tu quien eres?-zakura

No me conoces-con enfado-soy condat capitana de los murciélagos-lobos y maestra agua

No lo creo, si eres maestra agua no estarías usando tus poderes para un juego-dice tui

Y veo que trajo a una amiguita para que la ayude-chiju

No ella es unas de las últimas nómadas aire y deberían tenerle respeto-zakura

¿Pelearas tu sola?-decía stron

No peleara con nosotros-dice kuzon

Aunque ella no necesita ayuda para derribar a unos novatos como ustedes-dijo muy serio jeong

…

Valla esto se puso interesante-nay

…

¿Novatos?, perdón somos campeones invictos-condat

Basta de charla y más acción ya me agarro sueño-jeong

Está bien empecemos-stron

Todos pusieron posición de combate pero al empezar esquivaron varias bolas de fuego látigo de agua y rocas

Pero al parecer los avatar no se quedaran atrás hicieron un movimiento demasiado extraño que los murciélago-lobos se distrajeron de su pelea, zakura lanzo un látigo grande de agua que saco del aire contra condat al mismo tiempo que kuzon ase una ráfaga de fuego contra stron y que jeong lanza varios platillos de tierra contra su contrincantes chiju dejando un nocaut

…

Valla, es increíble-dijo nay sin poderse creerlo ella misma

…

La lección es que jamás subestimen a una persona-zakura

Si aunque tenga cara bonita-dijo jeong apuntando a zakura y ella entro en enfado

Y aparece una persona aplaudiendo y todos voltean

Eso estuvo genial-dijo nay-hola chain, tui

Hola-dijeron las dos nómadas al mismo tiempo

¿Vienen con ustedes?-pregunta y las chicas asienten-un nocaut que no he visto en años estuvo fabuloso, ay lo siento por no presentarme yo soy nay sato ¿y ustedes?-un tanto curiosa

Ellos son zakura de la tribu agua del sur, el es kuzon de la nación del fuego y el es jeong de ba Sing se-dice chain

Necesito hablar con sus tutores ¿Quiénes son?-dice nay

Estan en el templo aire tú ya los conoces ikki, meelo y rohan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…..-…..-….-….-…

Hu que quilombo

Bueno espero que le alla gustado ami mazo menos

Nos leemos pronto

_**Abrilroman99-april**_.


	4. LLEGARO NEXT CAPITULO

**Hola, espero que le valla gustando, ya sé es que soy nueva en esto y voy de apoco espero no haberme retrasado tanto y gracias a**___**kataang100fan**__** y a **__**Kemly Mndez **_**por sus reviews**

**Espero que le valla gustando y cualquier duda pregunten ¿?, dejen reviews eso me ayuda.**

…

Templo aire de ciudad republica…

Nay que bueno verte-decía ikki a abrazar a la mencionada

Hola a mi me da más gusto hace tiempo que no venia-nay

¡USTEDES ¿Dónde estaban?, los he buscado en todo el templo!-decía jinora un tanto alterada a los 5 jóvenes

Ma…-dijo su hija mayor

No tenían permiso para salir de la isla- término por decir jinora

JINORA-dice meelo reprochando a su hermana-déjalos son adolecentes además pueden ir de paseo aun no empezaron su entrenamiento-

Pero ¿si alguien se daba cuenta de que ay cuatro avatar en el mismo ciclo?-seguía alterada

Ya jinora nadie se dio cuenta-dijo rohan al mirar a los jóvenes-¿nadie se dio cuenta verdad?-

Nadie-termino de decir jeong

Que sea la última vez que se van sin antes decirme-jinora

Si señora-dijeron los 5 a la vez

Hola nay ¿Cómo has estado?-dice jinora al ver su presencia

Bien, es que he venido para hablar con ustedes-nay

Vamos a dentro a si tomamos un té-termina de decir jinora para volver adentro

Los adultos se fueron dejando a los jóvenes solos

¿Creen que los convencerá?-dijo tui en voz baja

Eso espero, por que desearía patearle de vuelta el trasero a los murciélagos-lobos o lobos-murciélagos como se llamen-dijo jeong

No sé cómo me convenciste-dijo kuzon

Flash back…

No creo que fuera buena idea-kuzon

Ho vamos kuzon a caso no sentiste adrenalina o furia al pelear contra ellos-dijo jeong-¿o a caso dejaras que te llamen perdedor?-dijo con una sonrisa picara jeong no conocía muy bien a kuzon pero en esto dos días sabía que no le gustaba que lo disminuyeran con palabras

¡Nadie me llama perdedor!, ya verán ese murciélago como caerán de un tiro-termino de decir kuzon

Mientras que zakura negaba con la cabeza tras ver esa escena

Fin fe flash back…

Aunque…-kuzon no termino por decir la oración ya que oyeron un barco llegar a la isla

¿Qué quiénes son?-pregunto zakura

Mientras tanto adentro…

No, no y no-dijo jinora luego de un rato de sí y no aun seguían con el tema

Ho vamos jinora por favor son los mejores para los puesto para seguir con el equipo-decía nay

No son los avatar tienen que pensar en ello-decía jinora

Jinora, déjalos eso será una forma de distraerse además aun no han venido los maestros designados, y además a ti te guste el pro-control ¿Qué acaso no te gustaría ver a los murciélagos-lobos derrotados?-decía meelo

Ho está bien eso estaría bien que se distraigan de los asunto del avatar un rato no estaría mal y aun no a ninguna amenaza en las naciones y ver a los murciélago-lobos sin título seria genial, entonces está bien-termina de decir jinora

Si, veraz que no te arrepentirás esto es super cuando se lo cuenta a mi hermano no se lo creerá paso todo el día buscando a alguien para el equipo-decía una entusiasmada nay

Eres igual a tu padre-dijo ikki pero al escuchar el sonido de un barco se detuvieron

Llegaron-dijo jinora

Por afuera…

¿Qué quiénes son?-dijo zakura al ver a un hombre no tan mayor vestido con la ropa típica del reino tierra luego a un joven de su misma edad con vestimenta de la nación del fuego y una chica con vestimenta de la tribu agua pero no del sur sino del norte casi su misma edad

Mi madre dijo que vendrían los maestros designados de seguro deben ser ellos-dijo chain

¡¿Qué?!-dijeron zakura y kuzon al mismo tiempo

Pero se callaron al ver que venían los nómadas con nay

Chicos mañana empiezan sus entrenamientos-dijo nay feliz

¿Una pregunta ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo tui al dar paso a ver a los 3 antes mencionados que bajaban sus valijas

Sus maestros designados-dijo jinora sin preocupación

¿Maestros?, nosotros no queríamos maestros-dijo jeong

Además son unos adolecentes-dijo zakura

Son los mejores maestro de las tres naciones amigas fueron enviados por los hijos del avatar korra-termino de decir rohan

"_pensé que avían entendido los de los maestro"-dijo kuzon entre pensamiento tras recordar su ultimo dialogo conflictivo con los nómadas_

Flash back…

No es necesarios maestro, eso es lo que intentamos decir-dijo tui con paciencia

¿Cómo que no por qué no?-dijo jinora un tanto alterada

Por que todos tenemos nuestro elemento natal podemos ayudarnos entre tal-dijo tui

Además el avatar aang no tuvo maestro y aun detuvo al señor del fuego ozai-dijo jeong

Si que tuvo maestreo-dijo jinora

Si pero no unos expertos y viejos, sino unos jóvenes e inexperto-dijo jeong

No son viejos-dijo jinora al reprochar al joven

Conclusión no queremos maestro-dijo zakura al salir de la habitación

"_viejos y expertos no quieren pero…"_-pensaba jinora-ya entiendo a mi padre

Fin de flash back

Todos se quedaron callados al ver que los tres maestros se acercaban

Un gusto en conocerlos-dijo la maestra agua

Chicos ella es yun maestra agua de la tribu agua del norte-decía jinora al mencionado-el es rozu maestro fuego-…-y el es roko maestro tierra-

No quisiera ser descortés pero ¿Quién es el avatar?-dijo rozu

Nosotros-dicen los cuatro jóvenes a la vez

**...**

**YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA LARGO**

**¿COMPRENDERAN LOS MAESTROS, SE QUEDARAN, COMO SELLEVARAN?**

**¿Qué PASARA CON SUS ESNTRANAMIENTO, PRO-CONTROL Y A LA MISMA VEZ QUE APRENDER BIEN LOS ELEMENTOS?**

**AVANSE:=**

**RECUERDOS DE AVATAR**

**CONFLITOS ENTRE MAESTROS**

**VIAJE INESPERADO**

**UN DRAGON Y UN RINOCERONTE DEL REINO TIERRA?**

**PISTAS ¿Quiénes SERAN?**

**BUENO LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

_**ABRILROMAN99-APRIL**_


	5. empezar

**Hola a todos perdón por tarda es que mi nekbook. Se descompuso y ya verán hasta que me arreglen debo usar la comp. De mi mini brother.**

**Es por eso que tarde además los Cáp. Ya los tenia hechos pero cuando mi NET. Se averió se perdieron datos con ellas y aquí les traeré de vuelta espero no haberles enfadado.**

**Los personajes son del canal nickelodeon cuyo representa la series, otros sacados de mi aloquada cabecita.**

…**.**

Templó aire de ciudad republica… 2 semanas después…

Jeong se encontraba tratando de meditar con sus compañeros, a tui se le así fácil por ser una nómada aire, a zakura le era tranquilo aunque era fácil de distraerla y a kuzon parece que zakura le había enseñado bien parecía hasta dormido.

En cambio a jeong le era bastante difícil no podía concentrarse cuando lo realmente asía se volvía a desconcentrar.

A rohan y meelo no le paso de desapercibido ellos los observaban en permanente paz.

Luego de esas 2 semanas duras de entrenamiento con los maestro y el pro-control;

Y no perder la paz era fácil el campeonato empezaría mañana los 3 jóvenes estaban un poco nerviosos ellos jamás pelearon tras miles de espectadores solo afrente de sus maestros o de gente cercana a ellos y tui trataba de tranquilizarlos al igual que Caín, ninguna de las dos podría ser parte del equipo ya que son unas de las ultimas nómadas aireen cambio tui dijo con gusto remplazaría a unos de sus compañeros.

Las cosas con los maestro se fueron tranquilizando a través de los días, primero no se creyeron los de los cuatro avatar pero luego de verlo con sus ojos les quedo en claro…

/flash back/

Nosotros-dijeron los cuatro jóvenes a la vez

El maestro tierra ya mayor empezó a reír

No veo la gracia-dijo un muy serio kuzon se notaba su enojo no querían maestros y pensaron haberlo dejado en claro con jinora

Si es que…-decía el maestro roko al pensar reír de nuevo

Luego los 3 maestro pararon de reír por que vieron a los demás que estaban serios

Entonces demuéstrelo-dijo yun

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron a la propuesta nay se sentía afortunada al estar allí vería a los cuatro avatar usar sus habilidades claro, ya avía visto a su tía korra pero cuatro es totalmente diferente

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron y formaron una línea recta.

Al principio pensaron que era una broma pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no.

Zakura, jeong y kuzon hicieron un movimiento con agua-control formando cada quien el signo de su nación-**tui no controla el agua-**luego los cuatro hicieron ese mismo movimiento pero con fuego-control.

Zakura, kuzon y tui dieron un leve puño al aire lanzando una no tan grande ni tan pequeña ráfaga de aire, y por ultimo hicieron un movimiento brusco con tierra-control delante zullo aparecieron 4 columnas tui ya sabia movimientos gracias a jeong

Los maestros quedaron sorprendidos…

/fin de flash back/

Aun sin concentrarse jeong no podía meditar en ba sing se el estaba de un lado a otro ayudando a sus padres.

No se podía tranquilizar estaba exhausto y su sistema digestivo le reclamaba la falta de carne, eso desconcentraba a meelo y rohan ya que veía que desconcentraba a sus compañeros.

Zakura notaba una cesación extraña al abrir los ojos era jeong tratando de meditar y kuzon se dio cuenta solo faltaba tui que no tardo de salir del trance espiritual.

Todos quedaron mirando a jeong hace días asía lo mismo no se concentraba.

Jeong-dijo meelo

Jeong no dio ninguna señal estaba tranquilo.

Todos pensaron que lo logro; pero jeong lanzo un suspiro cansador y todos rechazaron esa idea de su mente inmediatamente.

Ya no aguanto más, no puedo hacerlo-dijo jeong

Debes tranquilizarte-dijo tui aun con los ojos cerrados

Mi sobrina tiene razón, los dejaremos solos un momento, vamos rohan-dijo meelo dejando solo a sus alumnos

¿Cómo lo has logrado?-jeong refiriéndose a zakura

Con tranquilidad, despejaba mi mente aunque tuviera diez mil cosas en ella y lo mas importante que quería en ese momento era una respuesta eso es lo que sentía nunca me imagine que al primer intento me llevara a otro mundo-dijo zakura

¿El mundo de los espíritus?-pregunto curioso

Si, quería sentirme libre-agachando su cabeza zakura

¿Por qué?-todos miraron y era chain-digo, ¿Por qué querías sentirte libre?

No quisiera hablar de ello-kuzon se da cuenta y saca otro tema

Saben, ¿si los periodistas dejaron de hablar del tema?-kuzon

Viaje a la ciudad y aun siguen con la gran noticia-dijo chain

Pero por que no nos dejan ir, ellos no saben que somos nosotros-dijo tui

Si extraño ir a la tienda de narook-dijo jeong

Yo mas, lo único que nos dejan es ir a entrenar y volver en oogie ni siquiera me deja sacar a pasear a noku-dijo zakura

Es verdad, podría preguntarle a mi madre

Eso seria genial-jeong

¿Podría ir con ustedes?-apareció teo** recuerden hermano menor de chain, hijo de jinora**- por favor, por favor-decía corriendo en círculos

Zakura lo atrapo, pero aun suplicaba-ya, hoy no podrás venir con nosotros pero mañana si, ¿si?-dijo dulcemente zakura

Eta bien-teo dándose por vencido

…

Central…

Hay demasiada prensa-decía chong** hijo mayor de asami sato y bolin ¿posibilidad?, me gusta esa pareja, 33 años casado.**

No se como harán para llegar-decía nay** hija menor de asami y bolin aproximadamente 24 años soltera.**

/flash back/

En la oficina de chong…

Alguien golpeaba la puerta

Pase-dijo chong al ver que era su hermana-falsa alarma verdad, tal vez el año que viene será-dándose por vencido

No te de por vencido cogi-decía nay así le decía desde pequeña ya que su nombre no le salía ahora lo usaba para molestarlo

¡No me digas cogi!-

Ho vamos no te enojes además que tu dulce hermanita te trajo buenas noticias…-con intención de salir de la habitación

¿Noticia?, ¿Qué noticia?-con curiosidad

Que ir a la plaza kyoshi, no fue en vano-

¿A, no?-

No, esos jóvenes misteriosos vencieron por nocaut a los murciélagos-lobos-

¿Qué, nocaut?-sorprendido

Si hermanito, nocaut y estos preciosos ojos verdes los vieron, a y no sabes viven en el templo aire y son los avatar-**si nay no sabe guardar secretos **

No nay, no son los avatar es el avatar-corrigiéndola

No señor son los avatar, por que son cuatros-nay sabia que tarde o temprano debía mostrádselo con hechos no con palabras ** como dice la frase una imagen vale mas que mil palabras**

/fin de flash back/

Llamare al templo-dijo nay al irse

….

Templo aire de ciudad republica…

¡PAPA!-gritaba sokka** recuerden hijo mayor de meelo llamado así por su tío abuelo.-**¡Te llaman por teléfono!

¡YA VOY!-dijo meelo llegando al teléfono y tranquilizándose- si habla el concejal meelo…si señorita sato…estoy de acuerdo nos vemos mañana para el campeonato…adiós-dijo al cortar el teléfono

¿Sucede algo tío?-dijo tui ella estaba con zakura tomando un te

Si la señorita sato dijo que el entrenamiento de hoy fue cancelado por seguridad de los participantes-con gran tranquilidad** jamás pensé así de meelo pero es un nómada**

Ho yo que quería llevar a noku a pasear-dijo con tristeza zakura

Y ya aviamos convencido a tía jinora-seguida por tui

Ya niñas podrán ir a pasear pero con la condición de que no se acerquen al arenal-con tono paternal

¿La maestra jinora no se enojara?-

De ji me encargo yo-meelo

Si, vamos a avisarle a los demás-tui

…

Por fuera…

Pero no entiendo, como siendo tan jóvenes aceptaron la difícil tarea de entrenar al avatar-dijo kuzon

No es difícil, aprende demasiado rápido-dijo yun

Si, pero si éramos como el avatar aang o el avatar korra que les costo aprender-jeong

Ellos tenían una carga muy grande que llevar, la guerra de los 100 años y Amón y los igualitarios en cambio ustedes no-dijo rozu

Y kuzon se acordó de las palabras de zakura "_dijeron que luego sabremos la gran importancia de cuatro avatar en el mismo siclo"_

Pero quien dice-dijo jeong

¡CHICOS!-gritaba tui

¿Qué sucedió?-rozu

Nada-con respiración agitada

Te dije que no asía falta corre-le reprochaba zakura

¿Sucede algo?-kuzon

Si y no-dijo tui mirando a zakura para que explicara

Llamo la señorita sato dijo que el entrenamiento de hoy es cancelado por seguridad, y el maestro meelo dijo que podremos salir con la única excepción de no acércanos al arenal-dijo zakura un tanto rápido

¿Si quieren pueden acompañarnos?-dijo chain

No, no creo-dijo yun

Ho vamos-todos miraron hacia el proveniente de la voz y era roko- son adolescentes vallan y no hagan desastre en la ciudad-

Esta bien-dijo rozu

Ho genial, los llevaremos a narook allí vende comida típica de la tribu agua-dijo jeong

¿Tribu agua?-yun

Si, narook se hizo muy amigo de jeong y zakura ya que son sus mejores clientes-tui

¿Van seguido allí?-rozu

Casi-dijo zakura al instante chiflo llamando a noku que no tardo en llegar

Esta aprendiendo-kuzon

Si, se esta comportando mejor ¿no chico?-decía zakura acariciando a su oso-perro-polar-negro

¿Lo llevaras?-yun

Si, iremos a pasear no que si-zakura-nos vemos en la tienda de narook vamos tui-dijo subiéndose en la montura de noku

Si-hizo lo mismo que su compañera que en ese segundo desaparecieron de la vista de todos

Rozu quedo preocupado

Tranquilo se saben cuidar mejor que nosotros-dijo jeong

… _unos minutos después_

¿Crees que no encontremos a los lobos-murciélagos?-tui

Después de la derrota no lo creo solo lo veremos en el campeonato-zakura

¿Quién es el capitán?-tui

¿De que?-zakura

De los hurones de fuego-tui

Creo que el nombre lo deja en claro fuego, es kuzon-zakura

Mira-tui

Allí estaba la capitana de los lobos-murciélagos hablando con un sujeto encapuchado…

Quédate acá chico nos acercaremos para escuchar mejor-le decía zakura a noku y este gruñe despacio-ese es mi chico

Zakura y tui se acercaron para escuchar

_Dile a tu jefe que esta todo más que planeado, caerán como bolsa de basura…-nay_

_No te confundas pequeña maestra las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado espero que esta vez tu familia cumpla con su palabra-_

_No soy como mi padre terminare mi trabajo-nay_ sin decir mas se fue y hombre encapuchado también

¿De que trabajo habla?-tui

Debe ser parte de la triada o anda en algo sucio-dijo zakura

¿Trabajo, incompleto?, no me suena nada bien-tui

Bueno vamos los chicos nos deben estar esperando-zakura

…

Tienda de algas de narook…

**Todos dirán cuantos años tiene narook ya esta viejito sus hijos le ayudan con la tienda**

Iremos a buscarla-dijo rozu levantándose y alguien le agarra del brazo

Los chicos dijeron que se saben cuidar solas, te estas preocupando demasiado-yun

Siento su energía cerca deben estar por llegar-dijo jeong con comida en la boca

Si siéntate chico preocupon-dijo yun en el instante de que rozu se sienta

¿Cómo los eligieron para ser maestro del avatar?-kuzon

Los avatar-jeong tragándose un pedazo de ¿pescado?

En mi caso me sentía inútil por ser igual que los demás en el polo norte, aunque a mis papas no le gusto la idea de que entrara en el "concurso del mejor maestro agua"-asiendo la comillas con sus manos-lo hice y gane yo ya conocía a la maestra june era una de sus peores alumnas, pero luego se sorprendo al verme ganar usando técnicas avanzadas del agua-control y me presento as sus hermanos zhao y katara y me dijeron por que el concurso y acepte-dijo con total naturalidad

¿Y tu?-

En cambio yo era segundo general de las fuerzas del dragón del desierto conocí al general jet de la nación del fuego y también a zhao y luego me propusieron la idea y acepte-dijo rozu

Ya llegaron-dijo jeong que ya iba por sus quinto plato

Al mirar asía la gran puerta entraron tui y zakura

Ho jovencita zakura ¿Cómo ha estado?-

Bien señor narook-dijo zakura

Ya te dije que nada de formalidades con este viejito dime narook-

Esta bien se…narook-zakura

Señorita tui-asiendo referencia a la nómada

También debo decirle señor narook basta de formalidades-tui

Esta bien, sus compañeros están en la mesa de siempre enseguida le llevo su orden señorita zakura-

Esta bien recuerde que es…-zakura

Si lo se ciruelas del mar-dijo narook sonriéndole a las jóvenes

Al fin llegan a rozu le iba a dar un ataque si no llegaban estaba de señor preocupo-jeong

No era necesario preocuparse nos sabemos cuidar bien solas-zakura-igual gracias por preocuparte-

De nada-rozu

…..

Por la noche templo aire de ciudad republica…afuera…

Hola-kuzon

Hola-zakura

¿Qué haces?-kuzon

Tratando de meditar hasta que llegaste-zakura

Lo siento me voy-kuzon

No ven siéntate de cualquier forma no lo lograba-zakura

Kuzon se cinto alado de ella

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo kuzon

Si, ¿Cuál?-zakura

Hoy cuando jeong te pregunto como hiciste para meditar o entrar al mundo de los espíritus y tú le contéstate que querías ser libre ¿Por qué?-decía kuzon

No quisiera hablar de eso-dijo zakura al intentar cambiar el tema

Eso mismo dijiste hoy si quieres puede contarme…co…confía en mi-kuzon

Zakura lo miro a los ojos

¿Queres saber de verdad?-zakura

Si-

Esta bien, cuando cumplí 10 años mi madre yo fuimos a visitar a gran pa el jefe de la tribu el estaba enfermo y necesitaba la curación de mi madre-dando un pausa-mi padre estaba ocupado con problemas de la política ya que gran pa estaba enfermo el se encargaba de eso entonces nos fuimos y…-se le pensó a entrecortar la voz-apareció un hombre de la nación del fuego mato a mi madre y yo no hice absolutamente nada para defenderla-ella sentía gotas de agua correr por su rostro y kuzon se sentía culpable de alguna forma ya que el es un maestro fuego y es de la nación del fuego-la ataco con fuego-control mi madre no estaba preparada para luchar ella no se había entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo y yo no hice nada-kuzon la abraso para que se sienta consolada

No…no debes sentirte culpable eras una niña no sabias nada-kuzon

Si pero yo ya sabia usar mi elemento y no hice nada yo tuve la culpa de todo yo y nadie mas-zakura

Deja de echarte la culpa, ese hombre va a pagar de un modo u otro lo que hizo-kuzon

Gracias, gracias por contenerme-dijo zakura mientras abrasaba a kuzon

Siempre contaras conmigo-kuzon pensaba _"si pudiera solo contener a mi hermana, zakura es la primera persona que confía en mi"_

Pero alguien observaba…

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE -

Arenal de pro-control ciudad republica…

Sala de practicas…

Deben estar preparado para todo, observen bien a su contrincante, usen estrategias no se confundan ellos trataran de asustarlos y confundirlos con maniobras si uno cae el otro sigue pase lo pase si no es una situación extrema deben tener la mente en el juego, recuerden las reglas no las rompan usen su elemento natal nada que haga el avatar ¿de acuerdo?-chong

Ya estas viejito hermanito debes dejarlos, ¿verdad chicos?, necesitan un segundo con el equipo solo ellos no romperán ninguna regla vamos-decía nay yéndose junto a chong

Es una suerte que hubiera túneles debajo del arenal si no, no hubiéramos llegado-dijo chong

…

Señoras y señores, niños y niñas estamos aquí una vez mas en presencia de grandes maestros del pro-control que darán todo a todo por ser el campeón y arrebatar el trono a los lobos-murciélagos-dijo el presentador

Unas de las grandes noticias de la noche es que vuelven los hurones de fuego-dijo la presentadora y la muchedumbre empezó a gritar

La pregunta Shun es ¿Quiénes serán, de donde vienen? Es la pregunta que reclama la gente-dijo el presentador y devueltas los gritos

Y la gran íntegra que el pueblo tiene serán tan buenos como para derrotar a los lobos-murciélagos-y la gente abucheaba y otra alentaba

Y es un honor para todos nosotros estar en presencia de los nómadas aire e hijos de los salvadores de la naciones-dijo el presentador

…

Esta bien aquí vamos-dijo zakura

Ala cuenta de tres…un…dos…tres a ganar-dijeron los tres a la vez

…

En la tribuna cerrada para los últimos nómadas, periodistas de las cadenas importantes y representantes etc.…

Si vamos los hurones-gritaba chain-lo siento

Espero que lo logren-dijo jinora

Lo lograran confía-ikki

Son los mejores para esto-nay

¿Cómo han estado?

Todos voltearon y eran june, zhao y katara** no se confunda no es la verdadera katara.**

Pima june-gritaba teo

¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-meelo

Grata pregunta tío meelo venimos a ver al equipo recuerdan que nuestros padres también pertenecieron a los hurones de fuego-dijo zhao

Que alegría ver a mi primita-decía nay abrazando a katara

Nay me ahogas-dijo katara

Hay lo siento-nay

Y aquí están los tejones-voladores-y todos empezaron a gritar- el regreso tan esperado aquí están los hurones de fuego-gritaban mas fuerte

Allí estaban entrando al arenal zakura, kuzon y jeong que solo saludaron ala tribuna y miraron a sus oponentes

Esta bien chicos quiero una pelea justa y limpia-dijo el referí al tirar la moneda y cayo fuego-los hurones de fuego dan su primer golpe-dijo yéndose

Vas a caer-le dijo el contrincante a jeong que el miro a su compañero y asintió

Y empieza el primer Raun.-dijo el presentador

Empezaron a volar platillos y aros de tierra junto las bolas de fuego y latigazos de agua

Y así unos pequeños segundos luego los tres se miraron y pusieron en línea recta

Los contrincantes se miraron confundidos y el golpe que derribo al maestro tierra del equipo contrario

Y fue derribado, solo quedan dos-

Y en unos segundos le siguieron los dos faltantes

Y los ganadores de la primera ronda son los hurones de fuego-

…

Idiotas como pudieron perder contra unos novatos-

Lo sentimos-

Lo sentimos nada, solo derrótenlos-

…

Y comensamos el segundo asalto-

Y de vuelta empezaron a volar cualquier tipo de movimiento hasta que unos de los platillos golpea a jeong que lo manda el la segunda línea

Y el maestro tierra fue mandado al segundo puesto-

Y suerte suena la campana pero zakura recibe un golpe ilegal en el brazo

Auhc-dijo zakura por el dolor

¿Estas bien?-pregunto kuzon

Zakura solo asintió pero los referí vieron el movimiento ilegal y le pasaran factura al equipo de tejones-voladores

Los tejones-voladores pierden la lucha-todos se sorprendieron eso significa que están fuera del torneo

…

¿Cómo estas?-dijo rohan

Bien nada que no pueda curar-dijo zakura

Yo te curo-dijo katara

Perdón usted ¿es?-dijo jeong

Me llamo katara soy de la tribu agua-

Yo jamás la e visto-dijo zakura

Es que de niña me mude aquí con mi madre, ella era korra el avatar-katara

Es un honor esta frente a usted-dijo kuzon y los tres jóvenes se arrodillaron

Eso no es falta ni que fuera el avatar, ven vamos a curarte esa herida-katara

¿Podrás seguir peleando?-pregunto chong

No, claro que no-dijo rohan

Ya si que podré solo fue un rasguño, no fue nada-zakura

…

Y los tejones-voladores fueron eliminados tras un golpe ilegal fuera del asalto a la maestra agua del equipo los hurones de fuego-presentador

La pregunta que los espectadores hacen es ¿podrá seguir luchando?-

Y aquí llegan los dragones del aire-

En otro asalto compitiendo contra los hurones de fuego-viendo a los mencionados entrar-veo que la maestra agua esta bien shon-

Si como usted mismo lo dijo Shun párese haber sanado bien su herida

¿Seguro?-dijo kuzon y zakura solo asintió

Y empieza el primer asalto-

Los tres hicieron un movimiento rápido con su elemento dejando al equipo contrario fuera del campo de juego

Damas y caballeros eso fue un fabuloso nocaut-y la multitud gritaba

Y los hurones de fuego pasan a terciarios en la etapa, y eso me recuerda shon que con las tapas del nutritivo jugo mandril puedes tener esa energía que tanto esperabas-

…

Tribu agua del sur…

Un joven escuchaba la radio

Y los hurones de fuego pasan a terciarios en la etapa…-dijo la presentadora

Y eso sorprendió al joven

Y pensó_ "volveremos a vernos te lo aseguro"_

…

**Hu pobre zakura su brazo**

**¿Quién será el encapuchado?**

**¿Qué trama condat la capitana de los lobos-murciélagos?**

**¿Quién reprochaba a los tejones-voladores?**

**¿Por qué rozu se preocupa demasiado?**

**¿Quiénes serán zhao, katara y june?**

**¿Quién es el que observaba a kuzon y zakura?**

**¿Quién es el joven del polo sur?**

**Uf miles de preguntas el problema que tengo es:**

**¿Lo leerán?**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. entendimiento parte 1

La serie se desarrolla en un mundo ficticio donde consisten cuatro grandes naciones; Las Tribus Agua, El Reino Tierra, La Nación del Fuego y Los Nómadas del Aire. En cada nación existen personas capaces de dominar su elemento de origen, a estos se les llama «maestros», cabe mencionar que la mayor parte de la población está constituida por personas normales, que no pueden dominar ningún elemento, esta regla se cumple con todas las naciones excepto por los nómadas del aire, ya que todos sus habitantes son maestros.

Ciertos elementos de la naturaleza le proporcionan más poder a los maestros, como por ejemplo la luna llena, la cual le proporciona más poder a los maestro agua, o el sol a los maestros fuego. Existe también el cometa de Sozin (que pasa cada cien años cerca de la tierra) el cual le brinda gran poder a los maestros fuego, este cometa es usado por la nación del fuego para iniciar la guerra de la cual trata la serie.

En cada generación nace un _Avatar_, esta es la única persona capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos y es el encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre las cuatro naciones así como de servir de puente entre el mundo de los mortales y el mundo de los espíritus. El avatar se reencarna siguiendo un _ciclo_ (agua, tierra, fuego y aire), así que si el avatar muere siendo un nómada aire en la siguiente vida, se reencarnará en la tribu agua, luego en el reino tierra, luego en la nación del fuego y vuelve a comenzar el ciclo.

La serie comienza cien años después de que la nación del fuego, con ayuda del cometa sozin, iniciara una guerra en contra de las demás naciones para expandir su imperio, cuando Katara y su hermano Sokka descubren a un niño llamado Aang congelado en un iceberg. Este niño resulta ser el avatar, entonces los tres comienzan un viaje para que Aang aprenda a dominar los cuatro elementos, para así poder derrotar al señor del fuego y devolver la paz al mundo y el equilibrio a las cuatro naciones, mientras son perseguidos por el príncipe Zuko, al cual se le suma Azula y otra serie de enemigos y obstáculos a medida que transcurre la serie.9 10

_**Libro Uno: Agua**_

La primera temporada, o _Libro uno: Agua_, comenzó a transmitirse en Latinoamérica el 23 de septiembre de 2005 y terminó de transmitirse el 23 de junio de 2006, con sus respectivos 20 episodios.12 13

En esta temporada Katara y Sokka encuentran a Aang congelado en el iceberg, y lo ayudan en su viaje para dominar el primer elemento del ciclo, el agua, y son perseguidos por Zuko. Zuko es el hijo del señor del fuego Ozai, fue desterrado a los 13 años (actualmente tiene 16) por hablar fuera de lugar y fue enviado junto a su tio Iroh a capturar al avatar y asi recuperar su honor. También se presentan personajes como Suki, Gyatso, Roku, Zhao, Bumi, Yue, Jet, etc, y se mencionan cosas importantes como la Extinción de los Maestros-Aire, El Mundo de los Espíritus, y El Cometa de Sozin. Se dan a conocer lugares como la Tribu Agua del Norte, la Ciudad de Omashu, el Templo Aire del Norte, la Isla Kyoshi, etc. Aang aprende Agua Control a partir del noveno episodio, y lo sigue aprendiendo durante los siguientes libros.

Libro Uno: Agua [editar]Jefe Arnook

Es el padre de la princesa Yue jefe de muchas misiones del Polo Norte ya que el es el rey el le pide a Sokka cuidar a su hija por eso lo saca de una de las misiones.

[editar]Bato

Uno de los miembros de la Tribu Agua del Sur (36 años) quien se marchó junto con los demás guerreros hacia la guerra dos años atrás, es mano derecha de Hakoda y uno de sus lugartenientes. Mientras que el resto de los guerreros se dirigían hacia la capital delReino Tierra, Ba Sing Se, Bato fue dejado atrás con unas monjas para cuidarlo. Él es como una figura paternal de Katara y Sokka en la ausencia de Hakoda, y él cuida de ellos con el mismo cariño. Durante su viaje, Aang, Katara y Sokka encuentran el barco de Bato en una playa en el episodio "Bato de la Tribu Agua." Una vez que lo encuentran, Katara y Sokka se familiarizan con él rápidamente, sintiéndose casi en casa en su presencia (casi todo debido a su tienda, que está decorada como una de la Tribu Agua del Sur). Bato acepta hacer con Sokka el rito de iniciación en su bote, pues Sokka nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el rito con su padre. También tiene algunas noticias del padre de ellos, diciéndoles que tiene que reunirse nuevamente con el resto de los hombres de la Tribu, y les ofrece dejarles instrucciones de cómo encontrarlos luego de terminar su viaje con Aang. Aparece también en "El Gurú" donde él se encontraba junto a Hakoda. Más tarde, forma parte de la invasión a la Nación del Fuego, para ser encarcelado después de ésta.

[editar]El Hombre de las Coles

Este personaje desafortunado es un chiste recurrente. Él aparece en muchos locales del reino tierra con su carro lleno de coles, que inevitablemente es destruido, generalmente por Aang cuando él está huyendo de un enemigo o de alguna otra situación, que lo hace gritar "Ah! Mis coles!" Su primer aparición fue en "El Rey de Omashu", cuando su carro fue destruido por una tropa de los protectores lanzando la carreta con la tierra control, sólo es destruido otra vez por el Avatar y sus compañeros cuando montan en el sistema del correo y una vez más en el final de ese episodio, por Bumi y Aang, mientras montan el sistema del correo (de nuevo). Es visto en el episodio "El Pergamino del Agua Control", cuando su carro fue destruido por Aang cuando lo perseguían los piratas. Es visto entre los refugiados que huyen a Ba Sing Se; mientras que esperaba para tomar el transbordador a la ciudad, la seguridad del transbordador dijo que no podría traer sus coles debido al riesgo de una infestación de la babosa de la col; y el carro fue destruido por un Oso-Ornitorrinco. Se lo vio por última vez en "Los Cuentos de Ba Sing Se cuando un Conejo-Canguro comió sus coles, a lo cual él respondió exasperadamente diciendo "¡Mis co-!... Oh olvídenlo" y alejándose ya indiferente. Puede ser visto más adelante en el griterío del fondo. En el TCG, él ve como es atacado por Jojo el bandido, En el episodio Jet aparece un puesto de coles presumiblemente suyo y su última "aparición" es en Los actores de la isla Ember cuando, al leer la propaganda, se le menciona como una de las personas que ayudaron en el desarrollo de la obra. En la nueva serie Spinoff La leyenda de Korra, no aparece fisicamente por la diferencia de años transcurridos, pero se hace una referencia al mismo, al mencionar a la Corporacion Col, se puede ver una estatua de el.1

[editar]Chey

Chey es un rebelde de la Nación del Fuego y antiguo soldado del ejército quien en tres años pudo conseguir la dudosa distinción de ser el segundo en desertar de los militares de la nación del fuego y vivir. Como soldado, Chey utilizó sus explosivos y maestría enpirotecnia para destruir muchas aldeas y para arruinar las vidas de incontables personas inocentes en nombre de la guerra. Después de un cierto tiempo, él comenzó a dudar de sus acciones y a preguntar el propósito de la guerra así como su papel en ella. Después de aprender de Jeong Jeong, Chey lo buscó . Armado con granadas de humo y el conocimiento experto de su oficio anterior, ahora es un luchador devoto de la resistencia. Él rescata Aang y amigos para escoltarlos al campamento del primer desertor, el fugitivo maestro fuego Jeong Jeong y sus seguidores, con las esperanzas que él instruirá a Aang. Mientras Chey no es tan famoso (o infame) como su líder, él es absolutamente admirador de Jeong Jeong y lo ve como una figura casi legendaria quien puede mejorar educándose de él. Quizás él es demasiado adorador, como los seguidores de Jeong Jeong lo tratan como un satélite molesto, y lo olvidan cuando ellos mueven el campo.

Chey aparece en "El Desertor" y también aparece en los afiches de búsqueda en el mismo episodio y en "El Desierto". En los afiches, su nombre parece ser escrito como 澈 (chè) que significa 'a conciencia' o pensar a fondo, probablemente una alusión a su devoción a la causa.

[editar]Luchadores libertadores

Son un grupo de chicos que se dedican a cuidar un pueblo supuestamente dirigidos por Jet, son muy habilidosos e inteligentes; éstos crearon sus propias señales para comunicarse y colocar trampas, son en su mayoría huérfanos y desterrados de sus propias tierras por la Nación del Fuego y se vieron obligados a vivir en árboles.

Éstos están conformados por Jet, Pipsqueak, Duke, Longshot, Smellerbe, etc.

Los luchadores libertadores sólo aparecen en el episodio "Jet," mientras sólo Jet, Smellerbee, y Longshot regresan en el "El Paso de la Serpiente" y subsecuentemente aparece en "El Taladro", "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos", y "Lago Laogai". Duke y Pipsqueak después aparecen en "El despertar", para formar después parte de la invasión a la Nación del Fuego.

[editar]Monje Gyatso

La persona más cercana a una figura paterna que tuvo Aang cuando vivía en el Templo del Aire del Sur, el anciano Monje Gyatso fue su maestro de Aire control, mentor y protector. Descrito por Aang como: "el mejor Maestro Aire del mundo," fue incluso capaz de usar el Aire control para crear su "antigua técnica para hacer pasteles"; Gyatso era un profesor amable y comprensivo, y el único monje que mostraba simpatía respecto a los sentimientos de Aang de hacer correctamente su trabajo como Avatar. Cada vez que su estudiante favorito se sentía deprimido debido a su pesada tarea, Gyatso se encargaba de animarle mediante bromas y juegos. Él y Aang solían practicar a tirarles tartas a los demás monjes con el Aire control y pasaban el rato jugando entretenidas partidas de Pai Sho. También era amigo del Guru Pathik, quién enseñaría a Aang como entrar en el Estado Avatar 100 años después. Es bastante probable, además, que haya sido miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco, como lo indica su afición al Pai Sho. Más adelante, se reveló que Gyatso, en su juventud, fue un gran amigo del Avatar Roku (la encarnación pasada de Aang) y él mismo solía ser muy parecido a Aang, lo cual explicaría la fuerte amistad entre él y Aang.

Gyatso creía sinceramente que Aang debía crecer como un chico normal. Pero los otros monjes, temiendo la inminente guerra con laNación del Fuego, no estaban de acuerdo. Creyendo que la fuerte conexión entre Gyatso y el chico era un problema, decidieron enviar a Aang al Templo del Aire del Este para que se concentrará más en su entrenamiento como Avatar, sin darse cuenta de que Aang había escuchado toda la conversación oculto entre las ramas del techo. Aang huyó del templo ese mismo día, desconociendo que Gyatso estaba decidido a luchar contra esa decisión. Cuando Gyatso entró en la habitación de Aang para explicárselo, solo encontró una carta de este, donde explicaba los motivos de su huida.

Cuando Aang regresa al templo tras una centuria atrapado en el hielo en animación suspendida, este había sido devastado solo unos pocos años tras empezar la guerra, el templo estaba en ruinas y el cadáver de su querido maestro y amigo estaba rodeado de los restos de soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Aparentemente, los comentarios de Aang sobre el poder de Gyatso no era exagerados, a juzgar por todos los soldados que logró eliminar antes de caer en combate.

"Gyatso" (la palabra tibetana para "océano") es el nombre dado a la encarnación del Dalai Lama cuando este toma su posición.

El Monje Gyatso aparece por primera vez en "El Templo del Aire del Sur".

[editar]Hahn

Hahn es un guerrero en la Tribu de Agua del Norte y prometido de la Princesa Yue (16 años) sin embargo, él sólo pensó en ella como un boleto para ganar el liderazgo de Arnook y convertirse en el líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Descrito por Sokka como "Insensible desalmado", Hahn es arrogante y egoísta; su corazón nunca piensa en lo que es correcto. Hahn se aprovechó de las reglas de la Tribu de Agua del Norte (la muchacha no tiene derecho a elegir con quién casarse) e hizo de Yue su Novia. Mientras él reconoce que Yue es bondadosa y bonita, Hahn está más interesado en todo el prestigio y respeto que se le concederá como su nuevo marido, además él también admitió que ha cortejado a otras muchachas (aunque él nunca los siguió para el matrimonio). No sorprende que deteste de la peor manera a Sokka, quien ama a Yue, por esta razón lo insulta llamándolo "campesino de tribu de agua del sur". Después de un combate, el Jefe Arnook mantiene a Sokka fuera de una misión en la que Hahn está a cargo (después se reveló por Arnook que él quería que Sokka protegiera a Yue), que involucraba infiltrarse en la armada de Nación de Fuego y eliminar al Almirante Zhao. Cuando él alcanzó la nave de Zhao, después de estar disfrazado con un uniforme de Armada de Fuego (muy antiguo, dicho por Sokka siendo el actual "más simple" ya que Arnook dice que tenia 85 años y no 100 como Sokka sarcásticamente lo dijo), finalmente su ataque a Zhao fue fácilmente repelido por éste y fue arrojado fuera de la nave, con un Zhao e Iroh indiferentes que apenas notaron el fracaso del guerrero. Esto es similar a como Zuko derrotó al entonces inmaduro Sokka al principio de la serie. Hahn tiene problemas al recordar los nombres de aquellos alrededor de él; además de pronunciar mal el nombre de Sokka, Hahn llamó también Almirante Zhao por varios otros nombres, como Cho o Choi.

Hahn apareció por primera vez en el "El Asedio del Norte, Parte 1. " Hahn o Han tiene muchos significados, pero Hán (?) parece ser el más acertado ya que significa "escalofrío".

[editar]Haru

Haru es un joven maestro tierra cuyo pueblo del Reino Tierra estaba ocupado por la Nación de Fuego (16 años) . Utilizando las minas del carbón del pueblo para alimentar sus naves, ellos implantaron impuestos exorbitantes a la ciudadanía, y más cruelmente, tomaron a todos los maestros tierra llevándolos a un astillero convertido en prisión, con el padre de Haru entre ellos. Para asegurar su seguridad, la madre de Haru le prohibió hacer tierra-control (aunque él continuó haciendo tierra-control en secreto). A Haru lo atrapan, llevándose con él al último maestro de la aldea, por suerte Aang y su grupo, por pedido de Katara logran liberarlo a él y al resto de los maestros, para que fueran libres y volvieran nuevamente con sus familias. Más tarde forma parte de la invasión a la Nación del fuego, escapando con Aang y su grupo de la prisión. Luego Haru se reunió con su padre cuando la guerra termino.

Haru aparece en "Prisioneros" y en Acadio, Haru quiere decir "excavar fuera". En japonés, significa Primavera.

[editar]Hei-Bai, el espíritu del bosque

Hei-Bai es un espíritu con aspecto de panda gigante normalmente dócil y amistoso hasta que se encoleriza, convirtiéndose entonces en un monstruo de seis brazos enorme. Cuando la Nación del Fuego quemó su bosque, Hei-Bai se transformó en su forma monstruosa y aterrorizó a un pueblo cercano, raptando a varios lugareños todas las noches durante unos días. Cuando Aang vino, Hei-Bai secuestró a Sokka. La siguiente noche, él se confrontó con Aang, quien le mostró las bellotas que cubrieron la tierra del bosque quemado a Hei-Bai. Así Aang le explicó que el bosque renacería debido a las bellotas. Entonces la cólera de Hei-Bai se aplacó y volvió a su forma normal, tomó la bellota en su boca y salió a través de la verja del pueblo. De esa verja creció rápidamente un bambú y de ese mismo lugar los lugareños aparecieron, ilesos, aunque Sokka tenía que usar el baño urgentemente. Extrañamente, Hei-Bai es un panda pero su estatua aparece después como un oso de pelaje castaño o como un oso negro.

Hei-Bai aparece también en "Escape del Mundo de los espíritus". En este cómic que se mostró en en Inglés, la amable y silenciosa criatura le servía de transporte a Aang a través del Mundo de los Espíritus.

"Hei Bai" (?), en chino Han es la pronunciación para el negro y blanco.

[editar]Jee

El lugarteniente Jee era uno de los mayores funcionarios a bordo de la nave de Zuko. Él tenía poca paciencia para las órdenes sin parar de Zuko, su descuido claro por el bienestar de la tripulación, y su aparentemente egoísta deseo de encontrar el Avatar a toda costa. Se cansó de la actitud irrespetuosa de Zuko hacia el personal e Iroh igual, así que el sólo desafió Zuko a un duelo. La actitud de Jee no cambió hasta que Iroh revelo a la tripulación las circunstancias detrás del por qué Zuko estaba detrás del Avatar. Después de aprender la historia del destierro de Zuko, sus vistas de un Príncipe turbulento cesan y él se vuelve más comprensivo y compasivo hacia Zuko y su misión de encontrar al Avatar. Durante la tormenta, él ayuda Zuko salvando al timonero de la muerte. Él también se ve en otro episodio que intenta trazar el curso del Avatar después de la tormenta. Después, el Almirante Zhao toma la nave de Zuko, y él y la tripulación (incluso el cocinero), salen para ayudar Zhao en su ataque contra la Tribu de Agua del norte.

Jee se expresa por Jim Meskimen y aparece en, "El Espíritu Azul", "El Pergamino de los Maestros Agua", y entre las naves al principio de "El Maestro del Agua Control".

[editar]Jeong Jeong

Jeong Jeong es un Maestro Fuego que huyo de su tierra natal como un fugitivo, y aun permanece como el primer hombre en traicionar a la Nación del Fuego y vivir (58 años). Fue alguna vez un gran almirante de la fuerza naval de la Nación del Fuego . Hoy el es un viejo serio, malhumorado y fuerte que vive huyendo, junto con su grupo, de la Nación del Fuego. En su encuentro con Aang en "El Desertor", el Avatar intento que este le enseñara Fuego Control, pero este, en un principio se negó, porque incluso él cree que su poder es una maldición, porque piensa que el fuego sólo es un arma de destrucción,sin embargo después de una visión del avatar Roku accede a enseñar a Aang, enfocándose principalmente en enseñarle control, ya que sabe que el fuego sin controlar es sumamente peligroso y destructivo. Al ver que Aang quemo a Katara con su Fuego Control por accidente, este se acerco a ella y le dijo que sus poderes tienen más secretos de los que conoce, entre ellos la capacidad de curar. Al parecer tiene un gran respeto por los Maestros Agua y conocimiento del Agua Control, al igual que Iroh. Jeong Jeong reapareció en el Cometa de Sozin, como un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco, y lucho contra la Nación del Fuego para liberar a Ba Sing Se, con sus poderes aumentados gracias al Cometa.

fue ademas el maestro del almirante zhao,sin embargo a este ultimo solo le interesaba el poder y no el control del fuego que su maestro le enseñaba ,por eso dejo a su maestro.

[editar]June

June es una cazadora de la Nación del Fuego que viaja alrededor del Reino Tierra (17 años). El Príncipe Zuko y su Tío Iroh emplearon a la bella mercenaria y sarcástica para rastrear a Aang, el Avatar, con la ayuda de su mascota, una bestia gigante llamada Nyla. Un oso hormiguero gigante que tiene el sentido de olfato muy desarrollado y tiene una lengua que al tocarla paraliza, esta criatura era una ayuda y estorbo en su misión. Tras la lucha, June es tocada por la lengua de su propia bestia y cae desmayada, a Zuko le pasa lo mismo y a Iroh, que siente algo por June, finge que fue tocado para caer junto a ella. June aparece en "Bato de la Tribu Agua".

June reapareció en el capítulo "El Cometa de Sozin: parte 2 los viejos maestros", donde ayudo a Zuko, Katara, Sokka Toph y Suki a buscar a Aang, pero solo los pudo llevar hasta Ba Sing Se.

[editar]Gran Gran Abuela

Gran Gran (Su nombre original es Kanna) , es la abuela de Katara y de Sokka, es la mujer mayor en la Tribu Agua del Sur y posiblemente la actual Jefa (83 años). Ella una vez dijo a Katara los cuentos esperanzadores de la Encarnación del Avatar, y le dijo que de alguna forma el avatar los liberaría de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego aunque en ciertos aspectos estas palabras fueron simplemente de consuelo para su nieta y los otros jóvenes del pueblo. Al principio ella se mostró algo insegura de creer que ese pequeño llamado Aang era el avatar, pero al final decidió creerle y dejar que Katara viajara con él. Ella viajo desde la Tribu Agua del Norte porque allá las mujeres eran reprimidas, y alguna vez estuvo comprometida con Pakku, quien le tallo el collar que le regalo a su nuera, quien se lo dio a Katara. Fue vista en El Niño en el Iceberg. Su nombre probablemente proviene de la palabra vieja japonesa Kan'na que significa "piensa" en el mundo ateo.

En el final de la serie se revela que Gran Gran se casó con Pakku, haciéndolo el abuelo de Sokka y Katara.

[editar]Koh, ladrón de rostros

Koh es un antiquísimo espíritu que habita el mundo de los espíritus. Desde el principio de los tiempos ha vivido y conocido los secretos del mundo de los espíritus, pero su alma se ha corrompido y ahora es un infame ladrón de rostros. El es uno de los pocos espíritus que conoce el paradero de Tui y La, la Luna y el Océano, pero el tiene una horrible costumbre, a cualquiera que muestre un rostro emocional frente a él, sea triste, feliz, enfadado o cualquier otra, le quitara la cara y dejara su cuerpo vagando por el Mundo espiritual. Esto causo muchas iras de la gente que ha habitado ese mundo y muchos temen enfrentarlo, pero se dice que alguna vez, él le robo la cara a la prometida de un Avatar, la prometida del avatar Kuruk, quien desde entonces lo ha buscado e intentado asesinar en varias ocasiones.

Entre los rostros que ha robado se encuentran:

La de la joven Ummi, esposa del avatar Kuruk

Una especie de "payaso", muy similar al rostro de una Geisha

Una lechuza

Un hombre, posiblemente de la Nación del Fuego por su barba (algunos fans han especulado que se trata de Lu Ten, el hijo fallecido de Iroh)

Un anciano, posiblemente también proveniente de la Nación del Fuego

Otro anciano, posiblemente proveniente de la Tribu Agua

Un mono, el de afuera de su cueva

Un Mandril

Un rostro parecido a la mascara del espíritu azul

Koh aparece en "El Trono del Norte, Parte 2". Koh o Ko es la palabra japonesa para "anciana."

[editar]Kuzon

Kuzon fue mencionado por primera vez en "El Espíritu Azul", cuando Aang estaba hablando con Zuko sobre su mejor amigo de laNación del Fuego, que existió aproximadamente hace 100 años atrás. Se desconoce si sigue aún con vida. En ese caso, sería tan viejo como el Rey Bumi. En "El pañuelo en la cabeza" Aang utiliza ese nombre para ingresar en una escuela de la Nación del Fuego, Su nombre Completo era: Kuzon Fuego (_Kuzon Fire_) ya que a Sokka no se le ocurrió otro apellido.

[editar]La, El espíritu del océano

La, junto con su compañera Tui, viajó al Mundo Físico hace miles de años, asumiendo forma mortal de un pez koi negro con un círculo blanco en la cima de su cabeza. Ellos residen en el Oasis espiritual del Polo Norte desde hace siglos. En "El Asedio del Norte", Parte II, el Almirante Zhao mata el Espíritu de la Luna. Esto provocó que La se uniera con Aang, formando a un pez-monstruo humanoide hecho de agua resplandeciente, con Aang en su centro. La criatura aniquiló a la Armada de Fuego como venganza. Al volver la Luna, La se dejó caer en el mar y devolvió a Aang a la orilla de la ciudad. Así, antes de volver a la normalidad en el estanque, agarró al Almirante Zhao y lo arrastro al fondo de un canal, ahogándolo. Su nombre significa "tirar" en Chino.

[editar]Longshot

Longshot es que arquero silencioso y miembro del grupo de rebeldes del Reino Tierra llamados los Luchadores de la Libertad (15 años). Según Jet, su pueblo fue incendiado por la Nación de Fuego, pero hay todavía carácter misterioso sobre su historia personal. Longshot es por lo general muy callado y los otros miembros del grupo acuden a él cuando lo necesitan, y aunque el no les dice nada, ellos parecen comprenderlo. El habló por primera vez en el episodio "El Lago Laogai" del Libro Tierra y se desconoce su destino tras enfrentarse con los Dai Lee.

[editar]El mecánico

El Mecánico es un inventor del Reino Tierra y un ingeniero brillante y excéntrico (53 años) . Después de que una inundación destruyera su aldea (matando a su esposa y dejando a su hijo Teo parapléjico), condujo a su gente hacia las montañas circundantes en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, así fue como encontró el Templo del Aire del Norte, que desde entonces a perfeccionado a gusto de sus habitantes, poniendo, entre otros, sistemas de poleas, ascensores, tubos de vapor o aire caliente, baños y otras nuevas estructuras.

Además su genio loco ha creado, entre otras cosas:

**Velas de hora**, velas hechas de cera de lento derretir que, al pasar una hora, marca la hora según el número de chispas.

**Aeroplanos** y **la Silla de Planear** estos son artefactos que ayudan a su gente a mantenerse en el aire, contando a su hijo, así todos pueden estar en igualdad e condiciones.

El **Globo de Guerra**, un dirigible de aire caliente diseñado para usarse en las batallas para tener ventaja sobre el enemigo.

**Bombas de lodo, de humo, de olor**, y más tarde diseñara la **bomba de manteca de maní**.

**Tanques hidráulicos**, capaces de girar sus partes utilizando el agua para mayor movilidad.

El **Taladro Masivo**, entre sus planos se encontraba el de este proyecto que más tarde seria usado contra los muros de Ba Sing Se.

Muchos de estos fueron dados a la Nación del Fuego en chantaje para que estos no destruyeran el nuevo hogar de su pueblo, hasta que en el capítulo "Los Planeadores", se reveló contra estos y los expulso del Templo. Tiempo después ayuda a construir los submarinos y orugas-tanque que fueron usados para la invasión a la Nación del Fuego durante el eclipse solar.

[editar]Meng

Meng es una joven muchacha del Reino Tierra, ayudante de la adivina Tía Wu (11 años). Ella está enamorada de Aang y se ha acercado furtivamente a él. Por consiguiente, tiene celos de los afectos de Aang hacia Katara, así como la belleza de esta, sus habilidades, y el pelo manejable. A pesar de su afecto por Aang, este no corresponde sus sentimientos. Ella lo ayudó prestándole el libro de lectura de nubes de Tía Wu, como parte de su esfuerzo para salvar a su pueblo de una erupción volcánica y al final del episodio cuando Katara se despide de Meng y luego se voltea con Appa, Meng le dice "Te Odio". Meng aparece en "La Adivina". La palabra meng tiene muchos significados, pero los pocos que parece relacionarse con el personaje son: "deseoso", "el brote", y "deslumbre ignorante".

[editar]Oyajii

Oyajii es el líder del pueblo de la Isla de Kyoshi. Él ayuda Katara y Sokka un poco en su "testimonio" por limpiar el nombre de Aang en el episodio "El Día del Avatar", pero aparece por primera vez en "Las Guerreras de Kyoshi". La palabra "oyajii" es japonés para "hombre viejo".

[editar]Maestro Pakku

El Maestro Pakku es el más grande maestro agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte e instructor de los futuros maestros Agua de la ciudad capital (84 años) . Es muy severo y perfeccionista con sus estudiantes. El es un hombre muy pegado a las costumbres de su Tribu , ya que, según las costumbre, solo se le debe enseñar el Agua Control a los hombres. En el episodio "El Maestro del Agua Control" Pakku decidió enseñarle a Aang el arte del Agua Control, pero a Katara no la acepto por el hecho de que ella es mujer. Al no poder aprender Agua Control, Aang decidió enseñarle a Katara todo lo que aprendía en el día, pero en el instante en que el joven Avatar le enseñaba a Katara, Pakku los descubrió. Pakku desistió de ser el Maestro de Aang si Katara no le ofrecía una disculpa. Katara al no pedirle disculpa reto a Pakku a un duelo que este acepto y en la batalla reconoció que ella era una gran maestra pero no obstante el no le iba a enseñar. Luego este venció a Katara con una pequeña dificultad. Durante su lucha con Katara, Pakku corto el collar que llevaba Katara dejándolo caer. Luego, Pakku reconoció su pendiente, ya que este lo había tallado para Gran Gran Abuela, Kanna como él la llama, hace ya mucho tiempo, es decir que Kanna la abuela de Sokka y Katara era la prometida de Pakku. Luego se explica que Kanna escapo a la Tribu Agua de Sur ,ya que no soportaba el machismo que tenía Pakku. Comprendiendo que su terca costumbre le había costado su esposa, Pakku decidió enseñar a Aang y Katara. Katara subió al dominio más rápido que cualquiera de sus estudiantes, y él dijo que Aang era de lento aprendizaje. Pakku jugó un papel importante defendiendo a la Tribu Agua del Norte de la malvada Nación del Fuego.

Pakku viajo a la Tribu Del sur, pero llevo a Aang y a sus compañero a orillas del Reino Tierra. Cuando se despedían, Pakku les dio un amuleto de agua a Katara, con agua del Oasis espiritual de Tui y La, y le dio una caja que contiene pergaminos con técnicas de Agua Control a Aang. En cuanto a Sokka, Pakku le dio solamente su deseo de buena suerte.

Su primera aparición es en capítulo "El Maestro del Agua Control".

El es el Maestro Agua que aparece en el comienzo de los episodios controlando el agua.

Pakku apareció de nuevo en el final de la serie, revelándose que pertenecía a la Orden del Loto Blanco y recobró Ba Sing Se, de la Nación del Fuego, con Iroh, Bumi, Piandao y Jeong Jeong. También le deja saber a Katara que se ha casado con Gran gran abuela, por lo que pasa a ser abuelo tanto de ella como de Sokka y se vuelve el padrastro de Hakoda.

[editar]El Ministro de guerra Qin

Este hombre proveniente de la Nación del Fuego, es el encargado de la ingeniería y metalurgia utilizada en la guerra contra las demás naciones. Este hombre de gran importancia en la guerra fue también el encargado de recopilar los nuevos planos creados por El Mecánico hasta que éste y su nuevo pueblo situado en el Templo del Aire del Norte se revelaron contra él. A lo que él respondió con un ataque, que de igual forma fue rápidamente rechazado. Aún después de este suceso, la Nación del Fuego, obtuvo, sin la ayuda del Mecánico, un Globo de Guerra. El Ministro de Guerra Qin aparece en el capítulo "El Templo del Aire del Norte". Más tarde, él dirige un taladro intentando penetrar los muros de Ba Sing Se, pero Aang y su grupo frustran sus planes. Es visto por última vez caminando por el en el búnker subterráneo y es sorprendido por Aang y le da información de cómo encontrar al Señor del Fuego (se desconoce si realmente ignoraba que el Señor del Fuego Ozai se encontraba seguro en un búnker o si, por el contrario, él formaba parte del plan de Azula para rechazar la invasión). Se ignora cuál es su situación actual tras el final de la guerra y la coronación de Zuko como nuevo Señor del Fuego.

[editar]Smellerbee

Smellerbee es la única miembro femenina en la banda de rebeldes conocidos como los Luchadores de Libertad. A pesar de su apariencia, muy similar a un chico, ella toma como una ofensa cuando Iroh confunde su género (12 años). Ella parece entender a Jet y Longshot más que a los otros Luchadores de Libertad. Ella viste una armadura y es hábil con armas como la espada y cuchillo. Luego de un tiempo ella decide viajar con Jet y Longshot a Ba Sin Se para tener una nueva vida, pero también nota que Jet no se acostumbra, y trata de persuadirlo. Fue vista por primera vez en "Jet", y su última aparición fue en "Lago Laogai". Se desconoce cuál fue su destino final tras el enfrentamiento con los Dai Lee.

[editar]El Sabio del Fuego Shyu

Shyu es uno de los cinco sabios guardianes del templo del Avatar Roku en la Isla Creciente, y el único de éstos que aún se mantiene leal al Avatar. En el capítulo "El Solsticio Invernal, Parte 2", fue el único de los cinco que apoyó a Aang, ayudándolo a contactarse con el Avatar Roku y lo mantuvo escondido de los otros sabios, que sin otro propósito buscaban entregarlo a las fuerzas del Señor del Fuego. Posiblemente sigue apoyando al avatar porque su abuelo, el Sabio del Fuego Kaja, fue amigo y consejero de Roku. Tras la llegada de la armada a la isla, luego de la huida de Aang, éste y los demás sabios fueron arrestados por alta traición, al haber ocultado y dejado escapar al avatar. Aún no se sabe qué sucedió con él luego de esto.

[editar]El Señor del Fuego Sozin

El Señor del Fuego Sozin fue el padre del Señor del Fuego Azulon, el abuelo del depuesto Señor del Fuego Ozai y el General Iroh, y el bisabuelo del actual Señor del Fuego Zuko, la Princesa Azula y el Príncipe Lu Ten. Ascendió al trono de la Nación del Fuego a temprana edad y gobernó por casi ochenta años. El inicio de su reinado se caracterizó por ser una época de gran desarrollo económico y prosperidad en la Nación del Fuego. Sozin tenia sed de poder y deseaba someter a las otras naciones a las órdenes del Señor del Fuego. Sin embargo sus objetivos fueron impedidos por el Avatar Roku, viejo amigo de Sozin de la infancia como se puede ver en el episodio El Avatar y el Señor del Fuego, Roku era nativo de la Nación del Fuego y murió intoxicado por un volcán, intentando pedir ayuda a Sozin, pero este lo dejó morir. Luego de esto Sozin comenzó en secreto a organizar y desarrollar un ejército y una armada de guerra y aprovechando que el Fuego Control se incrementaba exponencialmente con el paso de un cometa (conocido desde entonces como _el cometa de Sozin_), inició la guerra. El primer acto de Sozin fue exterminar a todos los Maestros Aire en su intento por detener el ciclo de reencarnación del Avatar. Irónicamente el último sobreviviente conocido es Aang, el Maestro Aire que Sozin esperaba matar. Al ver que el Avatar no aparecía la Nación del Fuego siguió buscándolo hasta su muerte y las siguientes generaciones continuaron buscándolo como se puede ver en el episodio El Niño en el Iceberg.

Sozin se destacó en la guerra que inició por ser un líder astuto y calculador y un brillante estratega militar, como lo demostró en su más importante victoria, la Batalla de Han Tui (estas cualidades parecen haberlas heredado tanto su nieto Iroh como su bisnietaAzula). También se sabe que en algún momento de su largo reinado (seguramente después de la muerte del Avatar Roku) estableció como tradición el cazar a los dragones ( de quienes los Maestros Fuegos habían aprendido el Fuego Control) como símbolo de fortaleza y poder, y aquel Maestro Fuego que cazaba un dragón pasaba a ostentar el título de "Dragón", lo que llevó a la casi extinción de esta especie.

Al contrario de lo que le dijo Azula a Zuko y a pesar de no mostrar arrepentimiento de sus actos, se podría decir que Sozin no murió en paz porque fracasó en su objetivo de acabar con el nuevo Avatar y sabía que al seguir éste con vida y prófugo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera y con ello todos sus logros y éxitos habrían sido en vano. Es significativo también que -según sus memorias- jamás dejó de ver a Roku como su amigo, a pesar de sus posteriores diferencias y de haberlo abandonado a su suerte en el volcán.

Su nombre probablemente seria escrito como Suō Zhàn (唆戰), que se pronuncia como "Así Zin" en cantones y su significado es algo así como "instigar a la guerra."

[editar]Teo

Teo es el joven hijo del Mecánico, quien desde pequeño, a causa de la Gran Inundación que destruyo a su pueblo y mató a su madre, quedo parapléjico (12 años) . No obstante, su padre al ver que ya no volvería a caminar como los demás, decidió buscarle una nueva forma de movimiento, así fue como, al mudarse al Templo del Aire del Norte, encontró los planeadores de los Maestros Aire que alguna vez habitaron el lugar y se le ocurrió darle la posibilidad de volar a su hijo, gracias a esto, Teo puede volar como todo el resto de su pueblo, aunque según Aang, el posee el verdadero espíritu de un Maestro Aire. En la visita de Aang, este descubrió que su padre diseñaba armas para la Nación del Fuego, decepcionándose de él, pronto recobro el respeto hacia su padre, cuando el tuvo el valor de enfrentarse al Ministro de Guerra Quin, quien lo instigaba a hacerlo o destruiría el templo.

Teo aparece en "El Templo del Aire del Norte" y más tarde en "El Día del Sol Negro, Parte 1" y "2", después de ello aparece en roles pequeños en más episodios.

[editar]Tui, espíritu de la luna

Tui, junto con La, rechazaron la inmortalidad desde el principio para habitar el mundo y mantenerlo en equilibrio con su eterna danza celestial. Tui representa a la Luna. Tui fue la primera maestra agua y fue ella la que le enseño a las personas el Agua Control, y aún hoy vive manteniendo el poder de los Maestros Agua en su forma mortal de un pez koi blanco con una mancha negra en la frente. En el capítulo "El Asedio del Norte", Parte I, Tui fue asesinada sorpresivamente por el Almirante Zhao, dejando al mundo en la oscuridad por unos instantes. Un momento después gracias al sacrifico de Yue (que vivía gracias a la bendición de Tui en su nacimiento) pudo revivir y de esta manera la Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte le devolvió el nombre "Tui" literalmente significa "Empujar" en Japonés.

[editar]Tía Wu

La Tía Wu es una adivina que reside en un pueblo del Reino Tierra cerca del volcán activo, Monte Makapu (49 años) . Ella tiene un gran respeto de parte de los habitantes del pueblo debido a que casi siempre sus predicciones son ciertas. Los métodos que Tía Wu utiliza para adivinar suelen ser la Quiromancia y la lectura de huesos y de nubes. Sin embargo la tía Wu puede equivocarse, como puede verse cuando leía las nubes, las cuales habían predicho que el volcán sería benevolente y no destruiría el pueblo, cuando en realidad, estaba a punto de hacer erupción, problema que el grupo de Aang logro resolver haciendo que las nubes le dijeran a Tía Wu la verdad, controlándolas con agua control. Sin embargo la misma Tía Wu admite que no cree directamente en la adivinación y que sus predicciones se vuelven reales debido a que la gente busca que así sea, aun así lo que dice tiene cierto grado de verdad al predecir, como puede verse cuando le dice al hombre que le entregue a Aang y sus amigos un paraguas junto con el mensaje de que llovería. Curiosamente Tía Wu parece sentir cierta atracción hacia Iroh.

Tía Wu aparece en "Predicciones" aunque también hace una corta aparición en "Bato de la Tribu Agua". Wu puede traducirse como "bruja" o "shaman" en chino Han.

[editar]Libro Dos :Tierra [editar]El Señor del Fuego Azulon

El antiguo Señor del Fuego Azulon fue el hijo del Señor del Fuego Sozin, su sucesor en el trono de la Nación del Fuego, el padre del depuesto Señor del Fuego Ozai y del Príncipe y General Iroh y el abuelo del actual Señor del Fuego Zuko, la Princesa Azula y el fallecido Príncipe Lu Ten. Gobernó por 23 años hasta el momento de su misteriosa muerte. Al igual que su hijo mayor, Iroh, Azulon fue General durante su juventud y obtuvo grandes victorias militares y conquistas para la Nación del Fuego, como la conquista de las provincias de Hu Xin en el Reino Tierra y la victoria sobre el ejército del Reino Tierra en la Batalla de Garsai. También su hijo menor Ozai destaca que su nieta Azula - llamada así en su honor - es una prodigio en el Fuego Control como lo fue el propio Azulon en su infancia.

En vida, Azulon fue considerado como el más grande y poderoso Maestro Fuego de su época, sin rival alguno, aunque jamás se lo vio en acción mientras la serie transcurre. Desde un principio su legado estuvo aferrado a Iroh (en esos tiempos apodado el Dragón del Oeste) quien al tiempo de su muerte había concluido y fracasado el gran sitio a Ba Sing Se y perdido su hijo durante tal suceso. Ozai, su hijo menor, intento que su padre le cediera el trono. Este pedido sólo enfureció a Azulon, quien no sólo se negó a _"traicionar a su primogénito"_, quien según su criterio ya no merecía sufrir más, sino que sentenció que "_el sufrimiento de Ozai recién comenzaba_". Según Azula, le ordenó a Ozai que matara a su propio primogénito para eso. Misteriosamente una serie de sucesos la misma noche de la negación desembocaron en su muerte, en la misteriosa desaparición de la Princesa Ursa, y la coronación del nuevo Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Se desconoce cómo fue la relación entre Azulon con su padre Sozin (quien fue padre a una edad ya avanzada), pero continuó con pasión y determinación la guerra de conquista mundial que éste inició. Asimismo, las escenas retrospectivas de "Zuko Solitario" sugieren que trataba a sus dos hijos, Iroh y Ozai, de manera similar a como este último trata a Zuko y Azula (por lo visto, Iroh era su hijo preferido y lo favorecía y por el contrario despreciaba y humillaba a Ozai). Esta actitud podría explicar en parte el comportamiento de Ozai con sus propios hijos. Su esposa fue la Señora del Fuego Illah, de quien sólo se sabe que ya había muerto varios años antes de su propia muerte.

Azulon posiblemente haya sido el único Señor del Fuego que jamás conoció en ningún momento de su vida a un Avatar (Roku ya había muerto cuando nació y continuó la búsqueda del Avatar nacido entre los Nómades del Aire iniciada por su padre, pero jamás lo encontró).

El Señor del Fuego Azulon aparece en retrospectiva en "Zuko Solitario".

[editar]La Piedra

La Roca es uno de los luchadores más poderosos del campeonato de Tierra Control Destrucción de Tierra VI, uno de los más aclamados, pero igualmente uno de los más egocéntricos y presumidos. Durante su aparición en "La Bandida Ciega". Este personaje se vio luchando con una gran cantidad de Maestros Tierra permaneciendo invicto casi hasta ganar, todos los espectadores lo apoyaban, pero al momento de la lucha final, contra "La Bandida Ciega" (apodo de Toph quien a costas de su padre se encontraba luchando), quien permanecía aún invicta de torneos anteriores, perdió rápida y vergonzosamente, probando que Toph es una de las mejores maestras tierra del mundo. En capítulos posteriores, se ve un cambio de actitud en el, incluso forma parte de la invasión a laNación del Fuego, para caer prisionero después, pero como el resto de los miembros de la invasión fue liberado al final de la serie.

La Roca aparece por primera vez en "La Bandida Ciega".

La Roca es la silueta que se ve haciendo Tierra control en el opening de la serie (junto con el maestro Pakku, Azula y Aang; agua, fuego y aire respectivamente).

[editar]Bosco

Esta regordeta y perezosa criatura es la mascota real de Rey Tierra. Tal vez por estar adiestrado en el palacio este oso no es realmente feroz. Es gordo y al parecer tiene un gran apetito, algo así como un gran oso de peluche viviente. Extrañamente este animal es muy raro como puede verse en "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos". En los diarios se mencionaba una gran fiesta para el oso por parte del Rey Tierra. Katara, al mencionar esto, hace que Aang, Sokka y Toph mencionen varias especies de osos híbridos pero ninguno un oso como tal en nuestro mundo. Negando, Katara dice que éste es sólo un "oso" y al escuchar esto Toph dice "que raro". Probablemente esto sea una alusión más a las extrañas cosas que pasan en Ba Sing Se.

El nombre de Bosco posiblemente proviene del Italiano que significa "bosque"

[editar]El Domador del espectáculo de animales

Apareció únicamente en el capítulo "Los días perdidos de Appa". Este hombre proveniente de La Nación del Fuego, trabaja en el mismo circo en el que Ty Lee hacia su acto, es una persona abusiva y controladora que trata de muy mala forma a las criaturas que doma, usando modos crueles como la técnica del látigo de fuego. Fue él quien le provocó a Appa su miedo hacia el fuego.

Entre las criaturas de su circo se cuentan un Buitre-Leon y un Oso-Ornitorrinco

[editar]El Presentador del circo

Apareció por primera vez en "Regreso a Omashu", este hombre es el líder de un Circo de Nación de Fuego que esta de viaje. Él parece terco, pero también fácilmente fue intimidado por Azula, cuando muestra que Azula le obligó a que prendiera fuego la red de seguridad bajo la cuerda en la que se encontraba Ty Lee. Él también aparece en "Los días perdidos de Appa", dónde él le dijo al domador que domara al Bisonte Volador (Appa) en el siguiente acto. El Presentador aparece angustiado por la seguridad de Ty Lee cuando le obligan a que prenda fuego a la red bajo su cuerda de equilibrista, por que él aprecia a sus empleados.

[editar]Lu Ten

Es el hijo de Iroh (se desconoce quién fue su madre), que muere cuando éste estaba a punto de conquistar Ba Sing Se. Nunca apareció directamente pero en "Aventuras en Ba Sing Se" se muestra su rostro como un joven fuerte, pero también aparece una escena de él y Iroh en retrospectiva, cuando el aún era pequeño. Los recuerdos de Iroh muestran que existía una relación muy estrecha y unida entre él y su hijo, que continuó cuando éste ya era adulto. Posiblemente él fue uno de los nietos favoritos de Azulon, al ver que él también se siente triste por la pérdida del hijo de Iroh.

La muerte de Lu Ten provocó una transformación profunda en la personalidad de Iroh, quien perdió todo interés por la guerra y el poder y se convirtió en un hombre más hedonista, pacífico y apacible. Es bastante probable que el viaje al Mundo de los Espíritus que realizó Iroh haya sido con la intención de encontrar al alma de su hijo.

Siempre ha quedado en claro en la serie que Iroh ve en Zuko a su hijo perdido.

[editar]Chin el Grande

Un conquistador, tirano y despiadado, Chin el Grande nació hace más de 370 años atrás y expandió su ejército por todo el Reino Tierra. Llegando hasta el cuello de la península en la que habitaba la Avatar Kyoshi, ella, al ver que el quería que su pueblo se rindiera ante su ejército, se negó y en una muestra de su poder y valor controlo su estado avatar y separó su tierra del resto del continente para proteger a su gente, al mismo tiempo que se fundó la isla, Chin el Conquistador, quien impresionado y firme no se había movido, murió cuando el peñasco en el que ahora se encontraba, se desplomo bajo sus pies, dejándolo ahogarse en el mar.

[editar]Chong, Lily y Moku

Un trío de nómadas que viajan por todo el Reino Tierra y que gustan de inventar canciones y experimentar aventuras por todo el mundo, por lo que curiosamente se asemejan mucho a hippies.

Chong, es el "líder" del grupo y el esposo de Lily, él es el que comienza las canciones y suele inventar las letras de acuerdo al momento. Es un hombre medio perezoso cuando de cosas importantes se trata, y no piensa completamente los planes cuando los dice, como es el claro caso de su idea de atravesar por el paso de los dos enamorados, sin pensar en que si quedaban allí atrapados morirían. Chong toca una especie de banyo y se olvida fácilmente de las cosas, pero no es peor que su distraída esposa Lily. Lily es la esposa de Chong, es una mujer distraída y que no atiende mucho a lo que hace, por lo que parece ingenua. Ella acompaña las canciones de Chong y lo sigue a cualquier lugar que vaya, le gustan las trenzas y los moños, además de las flores, y lleva con sigo una pandereta que toca al compás de las canciones de su esposo. Moku es más callado y "relajado" (o perezoso) y va vestido con una bata rosa lo que lo hace ver aún más perezoso de lo normal. Junto con ellos tres van otras dos personas que no hablan, simplemente acompañan las canciones de Chong y su esposa con música y bailes.

[editar]Los Dai Li

Selectivamente escogido a una edad joven, los miembros del Dai Li son Maestros Tierra, parte de élite de Ba Sing Se bajó el mando de Long Feng. Su trabajo es asegurar que nadie rompa el orden de la ciudad, como hablando de temas "indeseables", así como la guerra con la Nación del Fuego. Ellos emplean Maestros Tierra experimentados como un grupo policíaco confidencial en que los agentes utilizan medios de captura y ocultamiento a base del uso de la Tierra Control, como unas especies de guantes de roca que se aferran a las manos de los prisioneros a modos de esposas, cadenas metálicas de gran alcance que se ocultan en sus mangas para capturar rebeldes y fugitivos a distancia, además de sus habilidades para caminar y correr por las paredes de piedra. Ellos usan la hipnosis para abducir rebeldes y apresados (como Jet) y hacerles creer que no hay guerra dentro de las paredes de Ba Sing Se. La gente en Ba Sing Se parecen temerles y no querer ningún problema con ellos. La organización Dai Li fue creada hace muchos siglos por la Avatar Kyoshi para proteger la herencia cultural en Ba Sing Se, en respuesta a una rebelión y corrupción creada por el Rey de la Tierra número 46. Hoy en día, sin embargo, ella se arrepiente de haber creado a los Dai Li, ya que no tenía ni idea cómo se iban a corromper en un futuro. En los eventos del final de la Temporada 2, los Dai Li abandonan a Long Feng y le otorgan su lealtad a la princesa Azula. Fueron de vital importancia en la estrategia elaborada por Azula para rechazar la invasión a la capital de la Nación del Fuego en _El Día del Sol Negro_, mientras duraba el eclipse que anulaba temporalmente el Fuego Control de los Maestros Fuego. En los capítulos finales de la serie son desterrados por una Azula crecientemente paranoica que teme que los Dai Li la traicionen como traicionaron en su momento a Long Feng (y como Mai y Ty Lee la traicionaron a ella). Se desconoce su destino tras ser desterrados y tras ser liberadaBa Sing Se por la Orden del Loto blanco

Los Dai Li aparecen por primera vez en la "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos". Dài Li se traduce como "agente" en el mandarín.

[editar]El Rey de la Tierra

El quincuagésimo segundo gobernante de Ba Sing Se, y de hecho del Reino Tierra entero, el Rey de la Tierra hace su primera aparición en el episodio la "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos" durante una fiesta para su querido oso, Bosco, pero no llega a hablar con Aang. Él hace su primera apariencia verdadera en "El Rey de la Tierra", cuando Aang y sus amigos vienen ante él acusando a los Dai Lee de traición. Así el Rey por primera vez se da cuenta de lo que sucede en el Reino Tierra y en el mundo, no sin antes desconfiar un poco. Durante el final de la segunda temporada, en la corte del Rey de Tierra se infiltran Azula, Mai, y Ty Lee que, después de enmascararse como Guerreras Kyoshi, instigan un golpe contra el Rey de la Tierra y logran tener éxito, encarcelándolo a él y sus generales. Gracias a Toph y Sokka, el Rey Tierra es liberado de las Catacumbas de Cristal y escoltado fuera de la ciudad. Cuando ellos parten de Ba Sing Se, el rey menciona "El Reino Tierra ha caído."

Según su nombre real es Kuei, pero tras la coronación nunca se lo llama por el nombre, además de que él se volvió rey cuando tenía cuatro años, desde entonces es llamado así. El Rey Tierra aparece en "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos" (no tiene ningún diálogo), "El Rey de la Tierra", "El Gurú", y en "La Encrucijada del Destino". Kuei puede traducirse como kuí que se traduce como "jefe" o como el kui para "títere".

Es posible que este personaje este basado en Pu-Yi, el último emperador de China, perteneciente a la dinastía Ching, quien subió al trono a los tres años de edad (nótese que Kuei subió a los cuatro). Al igual que el rey tierra quien era un títere de los Dai Lee, Pu-Yi era considerado como "un hombre de paja" ya que por mucho tiempo estuvo bajo el control de los japoneses aun siendo emperador. Pu-Yi, al igual que el rey tierra, también usaba anteojos y no se le permitía abandonar el palacio ahora conocido como la ciudad prohibida.

Después de que Aang es herido por Azula el rey tierra decide viajar junto a bosco, olvidando por completo su papel de rey ya que Ba Sing Se es tomada por la Nación del Fuego. Seguramente volverá a ocupar el trono del Reino Tierra tras el final de la guerra y la liberación de Ba Sing Se por parte de los miembros de La Orden del Loto Blanco.

[editar]General Fong

El general Fong es el General a cargo de los maestros tierra y defiende la fortaleza del Reino Tierra situado en una cordillera de la Tierra occidental. Originalmente se alistó como un soldado común, para hacerse después en funcionario y finalmente General. A pesar de ser pobremente educado él ha ganado la lealtad de sus tropas a través de su actitud resistente. En "El Estado Avatar", el General Fong es un hombre persistente y empeñado en que finalice la guerra de una vez por todas, no aceptara un no por respuesta cuando se trate de acabar con las fuerzas del Señor del Fuego, algo que claramente puede verse en el cuando trato de inducir o provocar el estado avatar en Aang, y aún lográndolo, pero sin controlarlo y causando grandes destrozos, el siguió empeñado en el avatar hasta que este escapo. Aparece en "El Estado Avatar".

[editar]General How

Como el líder del Concilio de Cinco, es esencialmente el funcionario supremo del ejército de Reino Tierra y el consejero militar primario del Rey Tierra. Apareciendo en "El Rey de la Tierra" él y sus hombres investigaron la oficina de Long Feng, recuperando varios documentos, entre los que se contaban un informe militar que revela la situación de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el pergamino del Gurú y una carta de la "madre" de Toph enviada por Amo Yu. Él es fiel al Rey Tierra y no estaba conforme con el hecho de ocultarle la guerra. Cuando y los otros miembros del Concilio estaban haciendo las preparaciones para la invasión de la Nación del Fuego durante el eclipse solar, Azula y los Dai Lee los capturaron como parte de su golpe de estado y conquista del reino en "La Encrucijada del Destino".

[editar]Hermana Lio

Como una Madre superior, la Hermana Iio era la Maestra-aire a cargo del Templo Aire del Este visto en una escena retrospectiva durante "Los Días Perdidos de Appa". Ella preparó a varios niños, incluso Aang, para unirse con un grupo de Bisontes Volantes jóvenes. Ella le da cada uno de los niños una manzana, diciéndoles que hay escoger un bisonte cuidadosamente, porque "un bisonte es un compañero para toda la vida". Su destino final es desconocido, aunque seguramente fue asesinada por la Nación del Fuegocuando destruyeron a los Nómadas del Aire.

Iio (el pron: ojo-oh) es un apellido japonés que literalmente se traduce como "coció al vapor".

La Hermana Iio aparece en "Los Días Perdidos de Appa".

Ella se parece mucho a la Avatar Yangchen.

[editar]Jin

Una ciudadana de Ba Sing Se que frecuentemente visita la tienda de té dónde Iroh y Zuko son empleados, Jin es una bonita joven que estuvo enamorada de Zuko durante su estadía en Ba Sing Se, e incluso llego a invitarlo a una cita y besarlo (15 años).

Jin aparece en "Los Cuentos de Ba Sing Se". El nombre Jin es chino para "oro", probablemente una alusión por ser un cliente.

[editar]Joo Dee

Aparece por primera vez en el episodio la "Ciudad de Muros y Secretos": Joo Dee parece ser una guía de Ba Sing Se, y reacciona indiferente e ignorante cuando Sokka le menciona que tiene la información con respecto a la guerra contra la Nación de Fuego. Ella constantemente se "ocupa" del grupo entero en seguir su gira, y les promete una audiencia con el Rey Tierra de Ba Sing Se dentro de seis a ocho semanas. Cuando Aang y el grupo van buscando a Appa y deciden preguntar a la gente, Joo Dee hace señas o niega para que así la gente no les pueda decir nada, y al darse la vuelta ellos, solo sonríe pero deja cierta inquietud en la gente. Cuando Aang y los demás chicos logran entrar a la fiesta del rey en un vano esfuerzo por hablar con él y alertarlo del eclipse, Joo Dee los invita a retirarse, pero cuando los demás se dan cuenta que Aang es el Avatar, su eterna sonrisa parece desvanecerse en un gesto de desesperación.

Después de encontrarse con Long Feng, Aang y sus amigos fueron escoltados a su casa por Joo Dee, pero ellos se asustaron por ver que otra mujer con el mismo nombre y la misma ha ocupado su lugar. Esto sugiere que el gobierno totalitario de Ba Sing Se la castigo porque ella falló al escoltar el Avatar propiamente. En el episodio el "Lago Laogai", se revela que los Dai Li lavan el cerebro a muchas mujeres en el papel de Joo Dee.

Joo Dee apareció en la "Ciudad de Paredes y Secretos y El "Rey de Tierra. La palabra "Joo Dee" es una palabra de la jerga coreana para los "labios", una referencia apropiada a su sonrisa. El nombre "Joo Dee" también parece una posible referencia al término "Jane Doe", un nombre genérico usado en los casos policiales de Estados Unidos para clasificar a las mujeres no identificadas como parece suceder con las guías de turismo "Joo Dee ", cuyas verdaderas identidades son desconocidas. El nombre de Joo Dee también puede de alguna manera una referencia sea al Emperador de Yongle, Zhu Di (pronunciado igual que Joo Dee). Otros posibles significados son: 'Perpetuamente Jubiloso' o 'para siempre feliz', qué coincide con la conducta esperada de un Joo Dee.

[editar]El Avatar Kyoshi

Fue una Avatar nacida en el Reino de Tierra hace aproximadamente 400 años antes que Aang y alrededor de 230 antes del Avatar Roku, lo que la hace el avatar que más tiempo vivió (230 años). Kyoshi era una mujer alta, y poseía los pies más grandes que cualquier avatar haya tenido. Sus armas tradicionales eran un par de abanicos de oro. Su manera de vestir y su estilo de luchar se ha adoptado tradicionalmente por las mujeres guerreras jóvenes de la Isla de Kyoshi. Kyoshi vivió en una península al sur del Reino Tierra antes de ser conquistado por por un antiguo conquistador tiránico y malhumorado (y enano) llamado Chin el Grande (o Conquistador según las palabras de Kyoshi). Cuando él se negó a escuchar a Kyoshi y a su gente, ella lo enfrento y separó la península usando una combinación de los cuatro elementos al spilt del continente, creando así la Isla de Kyoshi, en su honor. Chin indignado, no se movió del precipicio en el que ahora se encontraba, pero este desgraciadamente se derrumbo junto con él, quien se ahogó en el mar. Kyoshi exigió la responsabilidad por la muerte de Chin. Por este acto, las personas del Pueblo de la Chin, en la orilla del continente crearon el Día del Avatar, originalmente para difamar a Kyoshi y todos los otros Avatares por la muerte de su líder, hasta que el Día del Avatar fuera rededicado para conmemorar Aang por salvar el pueblo de invasores de la Nación del Fuego que estaban planeando destruir su pueblo. El Avatar Kyoshi fue además la guía espiritual de Roku en sus tiempos de Avatar.

El Avatar Kyoshi hizo varias apariencias a lo largo de los Libros 1 y 2, la primera fue en una serie de estatuas en "El Templo del Aire del Sur" y la segunda como una hermosa estatua en la isla de Kyoshi, en "Las Guerreras de Kyoshi." Ella aparece después de esto en una visión de Aang en "El Estado Avatar" como el más reciente Avatar del Reino Tierra cuando el Avatar Roku está explicando la naturaleza del Estado Avatar a Aang. Kyoshi aparece en personalidad por primera vez en el "El Día del Avatar" cuando ella se manifiesta a través de Aang (como Roku lo hizo en el "El Avatar Roku (Solsticio de Invierno, Parte 2) ") para testificar en un ensayo que demuestra la inocencia del Avatar (aunque irónicamente ella confesó haber matado a Chin, indirectamente claro, durante su "testimonio").

Apareció también en "Escape del Mundo de los Espíritus" en , en este caso se la mostró más expresiva y le explico a Aang que no importa que se sea el avatar, puede cometer errores como cualquier persona, para que su siguiente vida aprenda de él; un ejemplo que ella misma da de esto es un un antiguo recuerdo de su pasado, "Disturbios en Ba Sing Se". Cuando todavía era joven, el 46º rey de Tierra la llamo a su palacio, porque los habitantes de la ciudad estaban inconformes a causa de que el mismo no los escuchaba y no hacia caso a los problemas de la ciudad. En el salón del rey, este le pidió que resolviera los problemas de la gente con sus poderes de avatar, pero ella se negó, cosa que al rey no le pareció una respuesta valida, intento por esto que sus guarda-espaldas reales la atraparan, ataque que ella contrarresto con facilidad. Contestándole al ver que no sirvió que él era su rey y ella debía obedecerle, cosa que Kyoshi lo negó diciéndole que el Avatar no sirve a nadie, ayuda a todos en lo debido. Viendo que su voluntad estaba en lo correcto, éste decidió pedirle ayuda, no para resolver sus problemas sino para ayudarle. Le dijo entonces a Kyoshi que entrenara una élite para él, y ella aceptó, fue así como entreno a los primeros de una élite especializada de maestros-tierra, poderosos, sigilosos y orgullosos, así nacieron los Dai Li, pero ella no sabía entonces que estos desvirtuarían su misión original y se volverían corruptos.

El Avatar Kyoshi aparece por primera vez en El Día del Avatar. El nombre de Kyoshi puede traducirse como "el samurái importante" en japonés.

[editar]Lao Bei Fong

Lao Bei Fong es el padre de Toph y una figura adinerada en el pueblo de Gaoling (38 años). Él quiere a su hija y sólo tiene deseos de mantener a toda costa su seguridad, pero también es distante a los sentimientos y pensamientos de ella, incluso ha escondido su existencia del resto del pueblo. Su miedo por ella es tanto que sólo aumenta cuando ella le contó que sabia de Tierra Control. Cuando Toph se escapó para enseñarle al Avatar Tierra Control, él asumió que ella había sido secuestrada por Aang, así que envió a Xin Fu, el promotor del torneo Estruendo Terra VI, y a Amo Yu, el maestro de tierra-control de Toph, para hacer "cualquier cosa " para rescatarla.

Lao aparece por primera vez en "La Bandida Ciega".

[editar]Lee

Lee es el Chico que Zuko encuentra en el capítulo Zuko Solitario (10 años). Zuko se encuentra a Lee por primera vez mientras compraba comida para él y su caballo-avestruz. Lee y sus amigos tiran algunos huevos a los soldados de Reino de Tierra, y rápidamente huyen. viendo que Zuko es el único que se encuentra en el lugar, los guardias lo culpan y toman su comida. Lee siente haber metido a Zuko en el problema y lo invita a su casa para darle comida. Lee le cuenta a Zuko, que su hermano mayor está luchando actualmente contra la Nación de Fuego. mientras duerme, Lee roba las espadas de Zuko y práctica con ellas en el campos. Zuko despierta y confronta al muchacho, pero en lugar de molestarse por el robo o el daño que Lee se podría hacer, Zuko le da una lección corta a Lee sobre como usar las espadas. Antes de irse, Zuko le da su cuchillo a Lee, el cual le fue entregado por Iroh. Una vez más, después de una confrontación con los guardias, Lee tira el cuchillo a uno de ellos y estos lo toman prisionero. Zuko rescata a Lee de los guardias pero usa su fuego-control para hacerlo. Cuando el pueblo averigua que Zuko es el heredero a la Nación de Fuego, Zuko le dice a Lee que guarde el cuchillo, Lee le huye rápidamente, mientras le dice a Zuko "No, ¡te odio!".

El episodio en que aparece es el único, desde "La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados" que Zuko no se presenta como Lee.

[editar]El gurú Pathik

Este personaje apareció cuando se encontró con Appa en "Los Días Perdidos de Appa", este hombre que se llama el Gurú Pathik entiende que él no es la persona que Appa esperó, y él simplemente se queda sentado (como meditando), este se tira al piso como haciéndose el dormido (mirado disimuladamente a Appa), a cambio recibiendo un gruñido. Llega la noche y Appa se duerme. El Gurú lee la energía Espiritual de Appa tocandole el cuerpo, comentando cómo Appa está tan lleno de amor y confianza, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo está moviendo en dónde la confianza debe ser. Él también dice de cómo él tenía una visión de Aang y Appa hace años, y decidió venir al Templo Aéreo Oriental y esperar a los dos. Él deja Appa entonces al resto, refrán cómo Appa debe permitir las nubes en su parte de la mente y debe estar a paz.

A la mañana siguiente, Appa despierta y sigue un sendero de fruta hecho por el Gurú que lleva a Appa a encontrar al Gurú que medita con un grupo de animales que lo rodean. Appa decide dejar al hombre solo, y detrás de volar alrededor de un momento, él viene a descansar al lado del gurú a la cima del Templo. El Gurú le da una nota que él ata a su cuerno a Appa, y entonces procede decirle a Appa sobre cuánto su energía y Aang es se entrelaza. Cuando él le dice esto a Appa, él pone su mano a la frente de Appa, y le dice a Appa dónde encontrar Aang. Appa sale volando, mientras encabezando fuera de a Ba Sing Se.

En "El Gurú", Pathik revela que él y Gyatso eran buenos amigos. Él también intenta ayudar a Aang a abrir su chakras que le permitirá entrar y controlar el Estado del Avatar a voluntad. Él tiene éxito abriendo 6 de los 7, cuando realices de Aang que Katara está en el peligro. Aunque Pathik lo advierte que saliendo bloquearán su chakras totalmente y completamente prohibirán el Estado del Avatar, Aang vuela a Ba Sing Se.

Según la página oficial de Nickelodeon, tiene 150 años.

El palabra pathik significa a "el viajero" en el hindi y fue un último nombre que Mahatma Gandhi dio personalmente a la familia de Magan Kumar, un niño nacido a su ashram en 1938. Originalmente, ellos eran de la clase del Brahmán superior y se nombraron Shukla (Sánscrito para "blanco"), pero volviéndose Pathik, ellos se liberaron del sistema de la casta y se volvieron uno de los líderes en el movimiento ganar la independencia de India. Sin embargo, cambiando el "K" de Pathik a un "C" implicarían un significado completamente diferente de orígenes griegos, bajo las reglas generalmente aceptadas de transliteración.

[editar]Los Rinocerontes Ásperos

Los Rinocerontes son un grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego que saquean y roban en los pueblos del Reino Tierra. Pueden parecer un grupo de ladrones comunes pero son muy fuertes y habilidosos, aparecen por primera vez en el capítulo "El Día del Avatar", atacando a Aang y su grupo, pero también más tarde puede vérselos atacando el pueblo de Chin, ataque que Aang contrarresta, ganando así el respeto del pueblo. También fueron ellos quienes atacaron la aldea de Jet cuando el solo tenia 8 años. En el "El Desierto" Iroh revela que ese grupo trabajaba para él y que son buenos cantantes de ópera.

Los miembros del grupo son:

El Coronel Mongke, tiene su pelo atado con dos plumas y usa Fuego Control.

Otro es un Arquero de Yu-Yan con la cara pintada y que tiene predilección por las flechas incendiarias.

El tercero tiene armadura, un casco que esconde su cara y usa dinamita para atacar.

El cuarto tiene piel más oscura que los otros y un "boleador" con cadenas.

Finalmente Kachee, es el último Rinoceronte nombrado y usa un wushu (una especie de lanza chinna).

El Coronel Mongke es el responsable de las muertes de los padres y el pueblo de Jet. Esto se vio en la escena retrospectiva de Jet en el Lago Laogai.

Se desconoce cuál será su destino tras el final de la guerra y la coronación de Zuko como nuevo Señor del Fuego (y si deberán responder por sus crímenes de guerra, como los cometidos contra la aldea de Jet).

[editar]Song

Song es una muchacha de buen corazón de un pueblo de Reino Tierra que ayuda Iroh después de que él tomo sin saber, té de una planta venenosa mortal, causando que se hinchara horriblemente, luego de curarlo los invito a su casa para cenar, y allí ella le mostró a Zuko que también tenia una cicatriz producida por un maestro fuego al ver que el también tenia una herida, sin saber como se le fue producida a él en realidad,

Ella aparece en "La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados" (16 años).

[editar]General Sang

El General Sang está a cargo de defender la pared exterior de Ba Sing Se, la ciudad más importante del Reino Tierra. Él se negó en un principio a recibir ayuda de Aang para detener el Taladro que la Nación del Fuego estaba usando para atacar la pared desde afuera, creyendo que podría ocuparse sólo de la situación, pero humildemente pidió la ayuda del Avatar después que el Equipo Terra, un equipo de élite de Maestros-Tierra, fuera derrotado por Ty Lee, sin haber destruido la máquina. Él también es parte del Concilio de los Cinco, escogidos por el Rey de Tierra para gobernar y proteger la ciudad en todos sus aspectos. Sang y los otros miembros del Concilio de Cinco son capturados por los Dai Li durante el golpe de estado que organiza Azula contra el Rey de Tierra.

[editar]Tho, Due, y Huu

Due, Tho y Huu son tres de los miembros de la Tribu del Pantano. Mientras Momo y Appa están separados de Aang, Katara y Sokka, ellos intentan cazarlos, o al menos Tho, un hombre bastante bajo y regordete, y Due que es muy alto y flaco. Los niños, mientras tanto, pelean contra Huu (pronunciado "Hugh"), un Maestro Agua que utiliza la técnica de la Planta-Control, tiene la apariencia regordeta pero aceptable y un peinado de sombrilla, es tímido y además tiene una extraña afección a mencionar que las cosas son ilusiones (Tal vez solo por no hacer lo que le piden). Huu, como Aang, tuvo noticias de una voz del Pantano y le explica a Aang que en el mundo todas los seres vivientes y los elementos están conectados entre sí en equilibrio, más allá del tiempo y la ilusión que es la muerte. Usando este nuevo conocimiento, Aang encuentra Appa y Momo y la parada Tho y Due, que parecen estar más contentos al descubrir que existen maestros-agua fuera del Pantano, por Aang y Katara. Más tarde, forman parte de la invasión a la nación del fuego, siendo encarcelados al final. Pero en el final de la serie fueron liberados.

Tho, Due, y Huu aparecen en "El Pantano." Los posibles significados para sus nombres son: Tuó (?) qué significa "río fluido"; Duò (?) qué se traduce como "timón"; y Hú (?) que hace referencia a "lago".

[editar]La Princesa Ursa

La Princesa Ursa es la esposa de Ozai (39 años) y la madre del Príncipe Zuko y la Princesa Azula. Apareció por primera vez en las escenas retrospectivas del episodio "Zuko Solitario" y posteriormente en una pesadilla de Zuko en el capítulo "El Rey de la Tierra". En los recuerdos de Zuko se la muestra como la protectora de su hijo y como uno de los pocos miembros de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego (junto con el Tío Iroh) que lo ama. Poco después de la muerte del hijo de Iroh, Lu Ten, su marido Ozai pidió en una audiencia a su padre, el Señor del Fuego Azulon, que le pasara la condición de heredero del trono de Iroh a él. Ozai consideró que Iroh había perdido su espíritu y determinación tras la muerte de Lu Ten y que no tenía ningún descendiente por línea directa que asegurara su sucesión en el trono, pero que él continuaba en el Palacio y tenía dos hijos -Zuko y Azula- que aseguraban la continuación de la dinastía real. Esta demanda sólo enfureció a Azulon, quien le dijo a Ozai que lo castigaría severamente por intentar traicionar a su propio hermano en su momento de mayor tristeza. Si bien jamás se escuchó cuál era ese castigo, según Azula (quien se quedó escuchando escondida mientras Zuko huía asustado) era que Ozai debía matar a Zuko para que supiera cómo se sentía perder a su propio hijo primogénito. Ursa escuchó ese comentario de Azula, a la cual sacó de la habitación de Zuko diciéndole que ellas dos debían hablar. A la mañana siguiente, Ursa había desaparecido, Azulon fue declarado muerto, y Ozai fue anunciado como su legítimo sucesor. Se desconoce exactamente qué rol le correspondió a Ursa en estos misteriosos sucesos, pero su participación fue sin duda con la intención de proteger la vida de Zuko (todo parece indicar que fue ella quien asesinó a Azulon para que Ozai no tuviera que matar a Zuko y tuviese la sucesión al trono asegurada). En su última aparición en las escenas retrospectivas, ella despierta a Zuko antes de su partida, diciéndole que todo lo que sucedió esa noche fue para protegerlo y que recordara siempre quién era él, no importase cuánto las cosas fueran a cambiar pero en la Tercera temporada se descubre que ella fue la que mato a Azulon para salvar a Zuko y que ella no está muerta solo fue desterrada.

En el episodio "El Avatar y el Señor del Fuego" del Libro 3, se reveló que es nieta del Avatar Roku.

Durante el eclipse (capítulo 11 de la tercera temporada) su destino queda parcialmente revelado cuando Ozai le dice a a Zuko -durante un enfrentamiento verbal- la posibilidad de que su madre se encuentre viva, porque fue exiliada por haber cometido "actos viles y traicioneros".

En el Cometa de Sozin, Azula tuvo una alucinación de Ursa, representando su inseguridad, su depresión y su caída en la insania mental. Luego, Zuko interrogó a Ozai sobre la localización de Ursa, aunque nunca se oyó la respuesta.

"Ursa" significa "osa" en latín, en lo que probablemente sea una referencia a lo protectora que es con Zuko

[editar]Wan Shi Tong

Wan Shi Tong es el espíritu del conocimiento — un antiguo y poderoso ser que sabe más que ningún otro humano que haya caminado sobre la tierra. De hecho, su nombre es una frase en Chino Mandarín ("萬知通") que significa literalmente "El que sabe 10000 cosas". Nunca desperdicia una oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo, o de mostrar su vasta inteligencia. Construyó una gran biblioteca de los espíritus en medio del gran desierto, ofreciéndosela al mundo mortal. Aunque dejó su gran colección de conocimientos disponible para el mundo mortal durante años, recientemente desarrolló un feroz odio contra la humanidad; él cree, aparentemente, que el conocimiento solo debe ser usado para el bien, y en años recientes fue visitado por humanos con ideas distintas — una vez por el almirante Zhao (que era entonces un joven teniente) y la segunda vez por Aang y sus amigos -, en ambos casos, ya que los visitantes esperaban encontrar los secretos para destruir a sus enemigos (las Tribus del Agua, y la Nación del Fuego, respectivamente). Aunque su forma regular es la de una monstruosamente grande lechuza de corral en blanco y negro, animal comúnmente asociado con la sabiduría en el pensamiento occidental, puede alargar su cuerpo a la de una enorme criatura dragonica cuando se encoleriza. En el comienzo del "La Biblioteca" cuando Aang y sus amigos encuentran a Wan Shi Tong, que está caminando y se asemeja al personaje "Sin Cara" de la película "Spirited Away" de Hayao Miyazaki. Después de que Sokka rompe su promesa hecha a Wan Shi Tong, en la cual prometía que ningún conocimiento que se encontrara en la biblioteca se utilizaría para la violencia, Wan Shi Tong devuelve la biblioteca de nuevo al Mundo de los Espíritus.

Wan Shi Tong aparece por primera y única vez en "La Biblioteca".

[editar]Xin Fu

Es tanto el promotor como el organizador del torneo Estruendo de Tierra VI. Xin Fu aparenta ser una buena persona, pero cuando se dio la posibilidad que hubiera sido estafado, su lado más oscuro se puso en evidencia. Él secuestró a Aang y Toph cuando La Roca sugirió que Toph perdió intencionalmente el encuentro ante Aang y entonces se repartió el dinero después con él. Aunque Xin Fu es aparentemente un Maestro Tierra poderoso fue derrotado por Toph. Fue posteriormente reclutado por el padre de Toph para recuperarla (ya que creía que Aang la había secuestrado) por "cualquier" medio, y estuvo siguiendo a Aang, Katara, Sokka, y Toph junto con el Maestro Yu. También había confesado que si atrapaba a Aang, pensaba entregarlo a la Nación del Fuego para obtener la gran recompensa que ofrecían por él. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio "La Bandida Ciega" siendo presentado como un Maestro Tierra hábil y poderoso.

En "El Desierto", quedó claro que Xin Fu malinterpretó el pedido de Lao Bei Fong de traer a Toph por "cualquier medio", ya que creía que daba lo mismo que la llevase a su familia "viva o muerta". Fue corregido rápidamente por el Maestro Yu, quien le respondió: "No es así, estoy seguro que él quiere a su hija viva... " Ellos cambiaron sus objetivos temporalmente cuando descubren a los fugitivos Zuko eIroh que entran en una taberna. El Maestro Yu insistió en tener paciencia para actuar en el momento correcto, pero la impulsividad de Xin Fu se impuso e intenta arrestarlos. Desafortunadamente para él y el Maestro Yu, el miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco con el que había contactado Iroh consiguió que la taberna entera se volviera contra ellos. Xin Fu y el Maestro Yu vencieron a todos los hombres del bar, pero en la confusión tanto Iroh como Zuko escaparon. Ellos investigaron por el pueblo entero pero sin éxito, volviendo a perseguir a Toph. En "El Rey de la Tierra", consiguen atraerla a una trampa con una carta falsificada de su madre. En "El Gurú", Xin Fu y el Maestro Yu son atrapados en la misma jaula que habían encerrado a Toph (quien demuestra por primera vez su habilidad para controlar y manipular el metal) siendo ésta su última aparición en la serie. Se desconoce cuál fue el destino de ambos.

Su nombre puede traducirse como "el que convence." Otra posible traducción es "confío en el amigo' o "el secuaz."

[editar]Yung, líder de la resistencia

Yung era el Capitán del ejército de Rey Bumi, hasta que Bumi le ordenó a él y a sus fuerzas rendirse y entregar la ciudad de Reino Tierra de Omashu a la Nación del Fuego. Yung siguió los órdenes de Rey Bumi renuentemente, y después se volvió el líder de la fuerza de resistencia contra la Nación del Fuego dentro de la ciudad. Yung quedó entristecido y confundido ante lo que él vio como rendirse vergonzosamente sin luchar. Un Maestro Tierra orgulloso y decidido, había dejado en claro que hubiese preferido luchar contra los ejércitos de la Nación del Fuego y perder (o morir) en combate que haberse rendido ante ellos sin combatir como se le pidió. Él continúo luchando y organizó la resistencia contra las tropas ocupantes de la Nación del Fuego para liberar a Omashu (después renombrada Nuevo Ozai por Azula, en honor a su padre).

Yung aparece por primera y única vez en "El Regreso a Omashu".

[editar]Profesor Zei

Es el titular del Departamento de Antropología de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se. El Profesor Zei es un investigador de culturas exóticas. Su sed de conocimiento lo ha llevado a los más extraños, remotos -y a menudo peligrosos- lugares. Un mapa de sus viajes muestra que ha estado por todas partes del mundo, excepto en la Nación de Fuego. Sin embargo, antes de encontrarse con Aang y sus amigos, el profesor era incapaz de cumplir el gran objetivo de su vida: encontrar la Biblioteca construida por el espíritu Wan Shi Tong. Finalmente encuentra la Biblioteca con la ayuda del Equipo Avatar. Cuando Wan Shi Tong hundió su biblioteca, mientras decía: "Yo estoy devolviendo mi conocimiento. Nadie nunca más vez abusará de él de nuevo! ", el Profesor Zei decidió quedarse en la biblioteca, a pesar que Aang, Katara y Sokka intentaron salvarlo. Se desconoce que fue de él después de estos eventos.

[editar]Libro Tres: Fuego [editar]Ming

Míng, de significado "Mañana" (明天 en Chino Mandarín),posible alusión a la advertencia de no ir a trabajar al día siguiente (23 años). Joven y atractiva gendarme de la prisión especial del Reino Fuego, quien atiende muy amablemente a Iroh por respeto y cariño, contrariando la forma en que lo trataban el resto de los guardias. Ming es advertida por Iroh de lo bueno que sería que se tomara el resto del día libre, aludiendo a eventos que preferiría que ella no presenciase, advertencia que entendió prontamente y siguió al pié de la letra, salvándose de verse sospechosa del escape de Iroh.

[editar]On-Ji

Es una de las alumnas de la escuela de la Nación del Fuego, a quien Aang la conoce cuando lo atrapan y lo obligan a ir a la escuela en el capítulo "La Venda".Al parecer siente algo por Aang (11 años). El novio de On-Ji parece estar celoso y ataca a Aang en la escuela, Aang lo gana, aunque solo esquivo sus ataques, y tras tropezar viene un profesor y le dice a Aang que esa tarde vengan sus padres (Sokka y Katara se hacen pasar por los padres de Aang y Sokka se enfada mucho con él).A On-ji no se la vuelve a ver, pero presuntamente dejo a su "novio".

[editar]Dock/Mushi/Shu

Aldeano un poco desequilibrado quien tiene triple personalidad, diciendo que son sus hermanos. Cambia de personalidad quitándose el sombrero y poniéndose otro nombre, es un aldeano quien transporta gente en su bote. El vive en una aldea pobre y azotada por el hambre y las enfermedades, ya que la aldea se encuentra al medio de un lago contaminado por una fabrica de la Nación del Fuego.

[editar]El maestro Piandao

Es un maestro espadachín quien enseña sus artes a los más dignos de merecerlos, también es fabricante de armas pero especializado en enseñar el arte de la espada, no discrimina a los aspirantes ya que dice que el arte de la espada es para todos y no solo para una nación. Se le ve enseñándole a Sokka en el capítulo El Maestro de Sokka (51 años). En su primera aparición se sugiere permanentemente que pertenece a la Orden del Loto Blanco, ya que la imagen del loto aparece pintada por todas partes de su fortaleza y al final del capítulo le da a Sokka una ficha de loto.

En sus años de juventud, perteneció al ejército de la Nación del Fuego y con su estilo de combate de espadas fue un gran triunfador. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a ver el horror de los actos de su nación al resto del mundo por eso desertó el ejército y comenzó a llevar una vida tranquila en un pequeño pueblo.

Piandao aparece finalmente como miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco en la segunda parte del episodios final "El cometa de Sozin" (Los viejos Maestros), y participó en la liberación de Ba Sing Se junto con Iroh, Bumi, Pakku y Jeong-Jeong.

[editar]Hamma

Es una antigua maestra agua del polo sur, quien vive de refugiada en una aldea en la nación del fuego luego de haber sido capturada en unas de las invasiones al polo sur por parte de la nación del fuego (83 años). Es una maestra agua quien ha perfeccionado sus habilidades hasta convertirlas en un arma letal, llegando a controlar a las personas con la técnica de sangre control, que perfeccionó durante sus días de prisión para luego usarla con el guardia y poder escapar, asentándose luego como posadera en un pequeño pueblo. Le enseña a Katara sus habilidades y de como sacar agua hasta de las plantas, pero Sokka, Aang y Toph descubren que utilizaba sus habilidades para capturar a personas del pueblo y encerrarlas en una cueva bajo una montaña, en venganza por el daño causado a la Tribu del agua del sur por la Nación del Fuego. Katara es quien logra derrotarla finalmente, usando la propia técnica de sangre control de Hamma contra ella misma. Ella hace su aparición en el capítulo El titiritero.

[editar]Hombre combustión

Es un asesino contratado por Zuko, quien usa su mente para lanzar una especie de ráfaga que explota al contacto con el objetivo, su nombre se debe a Sokka quien lo nombro así, el hombre combustión posee el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha cubierto de metal, y aparentemente muere en el episodio El templo del Aire del Oeste; ya que no vuelve a aparecer por el resto de la serie. En la nueva serie de avatar La leyenda de korra se le hace una mencion,al ser recordado por sokka en un flashback del avatar en curso.

[editar]Los Guerreros del Sol

Fueron los primeros hombres en aprender Fuego control, y se diferencian de los demás Maestros Fuegos en que no utilizan el enojo o la ira para generar Fuego control sino que creen que éste provee vida a la humanidad y no destrucción. Ellos aprendieron el Fuego control de los Dragones, a los cuales consideran como una deidad y los protegen. Se los ve por primera y única vez en el episodio Los Maestros del fuego-control. Es la civilización que precedió a la actual Nación del Fuego. Son considerados una civilización extinta y los únicos que conocen su supervivencia son Aang, Zuko e Iroh, quienes juraron no revelar jamás su existencia.

[editar]Los Invasores del Sur

Los invasores del sur son una flota de la Nación del Fuego que solía invadir la Tribu Agua del Sur, capturando a los maestros agua. Uno de sus líderes, Yon Rha, fue el responsable de la muerte de Kya, la esposa de Hakoda y madre de Sokka y Katara.

[editar]Avatar Yangchen

Aparece en por primera vez en el capítulo extra "Escape del Mundo de los Espíritus" y en la serie en el episodio "El Cometa de Sozin Parte 2: los viejos maestros" como una de las anteriores encarnaciones del Avatar. Aang la consulta ya que las opiniones de todos los otros Avatares no lo satisfacían y esperaba que un Avatar Maestro Aire lo comprendiese mejor. Es la penúltima encarnación del Avatar en un Maestro Aire antes de Aang. Es poco lo que se sabe de su vida, salvo que tuvo su residencia en el Templo Aire del Oeste, uno de los dos templos en los que residían las Maestras Aire mujeres. Y se sabe que el avatar Yangchen es la tatarabuela de Aang

_**Libro Dos: Tierra**_

La segunda temporada, o _Libro 2: Tierra_, comenzó a transmitirse en Latinoamérica el 8 de septiembre de 2006, y terminó de transmitirse el 11 de mayo de 2007, con sus respectivos 20 episodios.12 13

En esta temporada Aang se concentra en la búsqueda de un maestro tierra, quien resulta ser Toph. La que los persigue con más frecuencia esta vez es Azula, hermana de Zuko. Pronto nuevos objetivos cruzan sus mentes, como encontrar a Appa y dar la noticia del Día del Sol Negro. En esta temporada se presentan personajes como los Maestros Agua del Pantano, Long Feng, el Rey de la Tierra, Xin Fu, Mai, Ty Lee, los Dai Lee, entre otros, y se dan a conocer nuevos lugares como la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, el Paso de la Serpiente, el Templo Aire del Este, etc. Aang aprende Tierra Control a partir del noveno episodio, y lo sigue aprendiendo durante el siguiente libro.

[editar]_**Libro Nº 3 : Fuego**_

La tercera temporada, o _Libro 3: Fuego_, comenzó a transmitirse en Latinoamérica el 21 de enero de 2008 y finalizó el 24 de octubrede 2008, con sus respectivos 21 episodios.12 13

En esta temporada, tras el fracaso en Ba Sing Se, Aang y sus amigos se esconden en La Nación del Fuego, y pronto recurren a La Invasión, que resulta ser un fracaso. Aang ahora busca un Maestro-fuego, que resulta ser Zuko. Se dan a conocer nuevos lugares como la capital de la Nación del Fuego, la Roca Hirviente, el Templo Aire del Oeste, la Isla Ember, la civilización de los guerreros del sol etc. Al final del libro Ba Sing Se es liberada por la Orden del Loto Blanco y Aang le quita sus poderes al Señor del Fuego Ozai en una batalla realizada el mismo día de retorno del cometa sozin, entonces la guerra culmina. Aang aprende Fuego Control a partir del decimotercer episodio, y lo sigue aprendiendo al final de la serie.

_rtículo principal:_Anexo:Personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_._

**Aang**: es el personaje principal de la serie. Es un niño de 112 años (ya que cuando tenía 12 años quedó encerrado durante 100 años en un iceberg). Es el último maestro aire que queda, ya que fue el único superviviente del exterminio de los Nómadas del Aire que llevó a cabo el ejército del Señor del Fuego Sozin (quien empezó la guerra) cien años atrás para evitar que el próximo avatar naciera entre ellos. El destino de Aang como Avatar es dominar los cuatro elementos: el Aire, el Agua, la Tierra y el Fuego y restaurar el equilibrio del mundo. Como Avatar, es el puente entre el mundo Físico y el de los Espíritus. El Agua, la aprendió de Pakku (un maestro agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte) y Katara. La Tierra, la aprendió de Toph, y el fuego, lo aprendió de Zuko. El esta enamorado de Katara y trata varias veces de decirle lo que siente por ella, pero falla continuamente hasta su romantico beso en Ba Sing Se al final de la serie.

**Katara**: de 14 años, de pelo largo café y ojos azules, es alguien capaz y de mucha valentía que nunca se rinde. Es la última maestra-Agua de la Tribu Agua del Sur quien, junto a su hermano Sokka, encuentran a Aang en un iceberg. Ella y su hermanoSokka lo acompañan en su viaje hacia la derrota de la nación del Fuego y así traer paz al mundo. Puede controlar el agua en sus 3 estados (líquido, sólido y gaseoso). En el libro fuego aprende a usar la técnica llamada la Sangre Control de una anciana proveniente también de la Tribu Agua del Sur, sin haber querido aprender esta técnica Katara se hizo capaz de controlar los líquidos vitales de cualquier ser vivo. Aang esta enamorado de ella y al final de la serie se vuelven una pareja.

**Sokka**: de 15 años, este joven guerrero de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, junto con su hermana Katara, acompaña a Aang en su viaje para derrotar al Señor del Fuego. Sokka no controla ningún elemento, aunque no considera su falta de habilidades especiales como un factor limitante en su vida. Es imaginativo y perspicaz hasta ser desconcertante y muy astuto pese a parecer idiota y actuar como un cabezón la mayoría del tiempo. En un principio no era muy habilidoso luchando pero progresó rápidamente, es bueno con el boomerang y la espada (la segunda luego de ser entrenado por el maestro espadachín Pian Dao perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego que le enseñó aunque perteneciera a la Tribu del Agua). La hoja de la espada de Sokka es negra, hecha de un meteorito y resulta excepcionalmente resistente.

**Toph**: es una niña de 12 años, ciega de nacimiento, que deja todas las comodidades de su hogar para acompañar a Aang en su viaje y enseñarle Tierra control. El hecho de ser ciega hace que haya desarrollado la habilidad de sentir las vibraciones del suelo, lo que le permite "ver" todo lo que esté en contacto con tierra con sus pies. Además aprendió la habilidad de controlar el metal (Metal control). Aunque es capaz de "ver" a través de la tierra que toca sus pies, ella no puede ver a través de la arena.

**Appa**: es el bisonte volador de Aang quien sirve al grupo como principal medio de transporte. Pasó 100 años suspendido en el hielo junto con Aang, y comparte un lazo muy fuerte con él. Posee la habilidad de volar y puede usar su cola para crear fuertes corrientes de aire. Según Aang, los bisontes voladores fueron los primeros maestros del aire.

**Momo**: es un curioso e inteligente lemur alado. Aang lo encuentra en el Templo del Aire del Sur cuando apenas comenzaba su aventura y decide quedárselo de mascota. Momo suele pelear por comida con otros animales alados y con Appa. Tiene problemas para descifrar los que dicen los demás excepto por Aang. En "Historias de Ba Sing Se", el nombre de Momo se escribe como 模模 (mó mó).

**Zuko**: es un joven príncipe de 16 años exiliado de la Nación del Fuego, obsesionado con capturar al Avatar para así recuperar su honor y que su padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai, lo acepte de regreso. Casi al final de la serie se une a Aang y le enseña fuego control.

**Iroh** (conocido como el "Dragón del Oeste"): es general retirado de la Nación del Fuego y tío del Príncipe Zuko, también es marcado como traidor en la segunda temporada. Iroh es también el hermano mayor del Señor del Fuego Ozai, y era el heredero original del trono de la Nación del Fuego. Iroh es un Maestro Fuego bastante poderoso de la orden más alta que acompaña a su sobrino en su búsqueda para capturar al Avatar. También es miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Vidas pasadas

**Avatar Roku:** Es la reencarnación anterior de Aang, maestro fuego, nacido en La Nación del Fuego. Construyó el templo del fuego con forma de luna creciente en las aguas orientales de La Nación del Fuego, siendo el mismo quien después toma forma a través de Aang y destruye el Templo de la Nación del Fuego, su animal guía era un dragón. A través de los capítulos, el Avatar Roku apareció como un espíritu para guiar a Aang a través de su largo viaje, para que así Aang pueda cumplir bien su título de Avatar. Su benevolencia daba a entender que no todos los maestros fuego eran malvados. También le ha mostrado su pasado a Aang a través del **Estado Avatar**, mostrándole que fue el mejor amigo del Señor del Fuego Sozin y que si no le hubiera dado cordura y compasión habría podido evitar esta guerra de 100 años y que no destruyera a **Los Nomadas Aire**.

**Avatar Kyoshi:** Fue una Avatar nacida en el Reino de Tierra hace aproximadamente 400 años antes que Aang y alrededor de 230 antes del Avatar Roku, lo que la hace el avatar que más tiempo vivió (230 años). Kyoshi era una mujer alta, y poseía los pies más grandes que cualquier avatar haya tenido. Sus armas tradicionales eran un par de abanicos de oro. Su manera de vestir y su estilo de luchar se ha adoptado tradicionalmente por las mujeres guerreras jóvenes de la Isla de Kyoshi. Kyoshi vivió en una península al sur del Reino Tierra antes de ser conquistado por por un antiguo conquistador tiránico y malhumorado llamado Chin el Grande. Cuando él se negó a escuchar a Kyoshi y a su gente, ella lo enfrento y separó la península usando una combinación de los cuatro elementos, creando así la Isla de Kyoshi, en su honor.

**Avatar Kuruk:** Cuando el era jóven era el tipo Avatar que le gustaba seguir por la corriente, también había paz entre las naciones por lo tanto no le importaba muchas cosas. En esos días andaba paseando con su esposa, Ummi; hasta que la perdió por Koh, el roba rostros: desde entonces se ha culpado por no ser más atento y también lo ha buscado muchos años para matarlo.

**Avatar Yangchen:** Su vida siempre ha sido cariñosa y apacible, su estadía fue en **El Templo Aire del Oeste**. Fue entre las mejores Avatar que ha habido por esa razón hicieron estatuas en su honor en los Templos del Aire para mujeres, además es la penúltima encarnación del Avatar en un Maestro Aire antes de Aang, son la misma persona adentrada en diferentes cuerpos

Agua-control

_Artículo principal:_Agua-control_._

El agua control, es un antiguo arte de las tribus del norte y del sur, su primera maestra fue la Luna, al ver como dominaba las mareas, aprendieron observándola cada noche. El arte marcial que rige al agua control es el Tai Chi. Existen técnicas derivadas del agua control (Sangre-control, Curación y Planta-Control).

[editar]Tierra-control

_Artículo principal:_Tierra-control_._

La Tierra-control fue creada por los Tejones-topo, ellos son ciegos y aprenden a sentir la tierra. Para lograr dominar este arte se tiene que estar física y mentalmente inmóvil, como una roca. El arte marcial que rige la tierra control es el Hung Gar. Existen técnicas derivadas de la Tierra-control (Arena-control, Metal-control y Cristal-control).

[editar]Fuego-control

_Artículo principal:_Fuego-control_._

El Fuego-control fue creado por los antiguos Dragones, ellos aprendieron que el fuego no es solo destrucción, si no que es vida que hay que aprender a controlar. El arte marcial que rige al Fuego-control es el Shaolin del Norte. Existen técnicas derivadas del fuego-control (Rayo).

[editar]Aire-control

_Artículo principal:_Aire-Control_._

Los originales Maestros Aire son los Bisontes-voladores. El Aire-control es cambiante y evasivo. El arte marcial que rige al aire control es el Pa Kua Chang. No se sabe mucho sobre este control, puesto que Aang es el último Maestro Aire. Existen técnicas derivadas del Aire-control (Huracán, Clima, y Vuelo).

[editar]Energía-control

_Artículo principal:_Energía-control_._

Es la técnica más antigua que existe, la energía control es una técnica que está desde antes de la existencia del Avatar o el control elemental, la cual solo puede ser dominada por una persona con un espíritu poderoso y puro. Con esta técnica el Avatar es capaz de quitarle a un maestro la capacidad de controlar su elemento, pero si el Avatar no es capaz de superar la energía de la persona en la cual se utiliza esta técnica, podría corromperlo y destruirlo. Muy pocos Avatares han aprendido esta técnica.

[editar]Técnicas Combinadas

Sólo se pueden realizar con algunas cosas de la naturaleza y son:

**Nube** - Al estar hechas de aire y agua pueden ser controladas por Maestros Aire y Maestros Agua al mismo tiempo. Se puede ver en el episodio "Predicciones".

**Lodo** - El lodo es una mezcla de agua y tierra, por lo tanto puede ser controlado por Maestros Agua y Maestros Tierra. Katara y Toph controlan el lodo simultáneamente en el episodio "El Taladro" o en "La Fugitiva".

**Lava** - La lava puede ser manipulada por Maestros Fuego, y Maestros Tierra, como se vio en el episodio "El Avatar y el Señor del Fuego". Es manipulada por Maestros fuego ya que la lava está a altas temperaturas. Y por Maestros tierra, ya que ésta es roca fundida.

**Nieve** - La nieve es agua en otro estado por lo tanto es controlado por Maestros Agua. Se puede ver en el episodio "La Fugitiva".

**Niebla** - La niebla también es agua en otro estado. Puede ser controlada por Maestros Agua y Maestros Aire.

**Metal** - El metal es controlado solo por los Maestros Tierra

[editar]Estado Avatar

_Artículo principal:_Estado Avatar_._

El Estado Avatar como su nombre lo indica solo puede lograrlo el Avatar. Para lograr entrar en el tiene que tener un perfecto equilibrio, entre la mente y su espíritu, o en su defecto estar ante un gran peligro (el Estado Avatar también funciona como un mecanismo de defensa). Al entrar al Estado Avatar, Aang tiene la sabiduría de sus vidas pasadas para controlar los 4 elementos. Solo al entrar a este estado el Avatar puede controlar los 4 elementos al mismo tiempo sin ninguna complicación. En el caso de que Aang fuera atacado en Estado Avatar y el ataque ocasionara su muerte se cerraría la cadena de reencarnación del Avatar dando lugar a su fin.

[editar]Los 7 Chakras

_Artículo principal:_Anexo:Los 7 Chakras_._

Aang aprende en el capítulo "El Gurú", a conocer sobre los 7 Chakras, tiene que saber esto para lograr controlar el Estado Avatar, los Chakras son estanques de energía en nuestro cuerpo.

Los siete Chakras son:

**1.** El Chakra de la Tierra, se ubica en la base de la columna, tiene que ver con la supervivencia y se bloquea por el miedo, para abrirlo debes de vencer todos tus miedos.

**2.** El Chakra del Agua, en el hueso sacro, tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa, para abrirlo debes de liberarte de todo por lo que te sientas culpable, es necesario perdonarse.

**3.** El Chakra del Fuego, se encuentra en el estómago, se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y la humildad, y se bloquea por la vergüenza.

**4.** El Chakra del Aire, se encuentra en el corazón, se vincula al amor, el amor es una forma de energía y fluye a nuestro alrededor y renace en un nuevo amor, este chakra se bloquea con el dolor, para abrirlo debes de dejar salir todo el dolor y aflicción.

**5.** El Chakra del Sonido, se encuentra en la garganta, es el chakra de la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras, para abrirlo debes liberarte de toda mentira.

**6.** El Chakra de la Luz, se encuentra en el centro de la frente, tiene que ver con el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión, la ilusión más grande es la separación (tal es el caso de las cuatro naciones) las cosas que crees que están separadas en realidad es una sola misma pero todo está conectado.

**7.** El Chakra del Pensamiento, está ubicado en la corona de la cabeza, es energía cósmica y se bloquea con los lazos humanos (lo que nos ata a este mundo) para abrirlo debes liberarte de esos lazos, dejarlos fluir y olvidarlos.

[editar]Criaturas del mundo de Avatar

_Artículo principal:_Anexo:Criaturas del Mundo Avatar_._

Las criaturas de avatar están, generalmente, basadas en dos o más animales del mundo real, como por ejemplo: Tejones-topo, Oso-pato, León-tortuga, Tortuga-pato, Lémur-murciélago-conejo, Alce-león-dientes de sable, Bisontes Voladores, Dragones, Anguila Gigante, Oso, etc.

[editar]Influencias

_Avatar_ es notable por presentar una extensa cantidad de mitología y arte asiático para crear un universo ficticio bastante completo. Aparte de los diseños Anime de los personajes, _Avatar_ también tiene una mezcla de filosofía, religión, lenguaje, vestimenta y culturachina, japonesa, coreana, tibetana, india, mongol, y hasta inuit. Las influencias explícitas incluyen arte e historia china, hinduismo,Taoísmo, Budismo14 y yoga.15 El personal de producción emplea al consejero cultural, Edwin Zane, para revisar los guiones.16

[editar]Avatar

El término "avatar" viene de la palabra en sánscrito अवतार (_Avatāra_), que significa "descendiente." En mitología hindú, los dioses se manifiestan en forma humana para restablecer el balance luego de un gran peligro. Los caracteres chinos que aparecen sobre la palabra "Avatar" en la apertura del programa significan: "El medio divino que ha descendido al mundo mortal".17 También se ha atribuido el nombre de Avatar al "espíritu de la tierra encarnado en una persona" lo cual también explicaría el atributo dado de que pueda dominar los cuatro elementos.

[editar]Reencarnación

Cuando Aang era un niño, él sin saberlo reveló que era el Avatar, cuando escogió cuatro juguetes específicos entre cientos de miles. Estos cuatro juguetes eran objetos que los antiguos Avatares habían poseído en sus otras vidas, revelando que Aang era lareencarnación del Avatar Roku. Esta misma prueba es usada por los monjes budistas tibetanos cuando se espera un Dalái Lamareencarnado. Las visiones de los monjes les dicen quién es el Dalai Lama, y con esta prueba confirman que sí es la reencarnación. Se espera que el sucesor muestre signos de continuidad con los Avatares previos, como nacer una semana luego que el anterior haya muerto.

[editar]Elementos

_Avatar_ se basa en cuatro de los cinco elementos Indios antiguos de tradiciones budistas e hinduistas para las cuatro formas de control: _Fuego_ (agni o tejas), _Agua_ (ap o jala), _Tierra_ (prithvi o bhumi), y _Viento_ o Aire (vāyu o pavan). El quinto elemento, éter (akashao akash) es simbolizado por Aang como un intermediario del Mundo de los Espíritus. También se basa en los Cinco Elementos Chinos Antiguos (chino: 五行, pinyin: _wǔxíng_) madera (木, mù), fuego (火, huǒ), tierra (土, tǔ), metal (金, jīn) y agua (水, shǔi).17

Algunos nombres en la serie, como _"Agni Kai"_ y el Rey Bumi (el Maestro Tierra), se derivan directamente de estos nombres. De los cuatro elementos, sólo el fuego es una forma de energía. El aire, el agua, y la tierra requieren movimientos de materia física. El Fuego, el Aire, el Agua y la Tierra también representan los estados de la materia: plasmático, gaseoso, líquido y sólido, respectivamente.

La leyenda de korra: -

La leyenda de Korra

**Korra** es una maestra del agua nativa de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, hija de Tonraq y Senna (ambos maestros agua control). Desde niña Korra fue capaz de realizar agua control, tierra control y fuego control, sin embargo no era capaz de realizar aire control. Tiene de conectar con su parte espiritual, lo cual es esencial para tener conexiones con sus vidas pasadas.

Korra aprende aire control del maestro aire, Tenzin, hijo del Avatar Aang y Katara. Al contrario de lo que sucedía en la anterior serie, Avatar: La leyenda de Korra está ambientada en un único lugar, Ciudad República, una ciudad donde las personas de todas las naciones, maestros y no maestros, viven juntos. Ciudad República (Republic City) está llena de crimen organizado y en ella existe una conspiración anti-maestros. Como Tenzin vive en Ciudad República, Korra se muda ahí para aprender a controlar el aire. Al llegar, descubre que un grupo organizado de gente sin poderes de control sobre los elementos, que se hacen llamar así mismos los "igualitarios", intentan obtener el control sobre Ciudad República junto a su líder, Amón, quien tiene el poder de quitarle los poderes a cualquier maestro. Este es el inicio de un nuevo conflicto, pero un trabajo para el equipo avatar.

En Ciudad República, Korra conoce a lo que podría denominarse el nuevo Equipo Avatar. Juntos lucharán por restaurar la paz y acabar con la guerra de los "igualitarios" que Amón inició.

General

La serie se enfoca en Korra, una chica adolescente de 17 años proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la nueva encarnación del Avatar. Tiene una personalidad impetuosa e independiente y está dispuesta a tomar el mundo. Controla el agua, la tierra y el fuego, pero necesita controlar el aire. El personaje fue en parte inspirado por Avatar Kyoshi, un personaje muy popular en la primera parte, ya que muchas veces cuando Aang se conectaba con sus vidas pasadas o se hablaba de ellas Kyoshi era mencionada. Para no repetir el formato de la serie original, los creadores acordaron ambientar la serie en un solo lugar, llamado Ciudad República, una ciudad inspirada en Shanghai de los años 20's y 30's, Hong Kong, Manhattan, y Vancouver.16 En la serie, Korra tiene que aprender aire control del maestro Tenzin, hijo de Aang y Katara.17

La acompañarán Bolin, un maestro de tierra control con espiritu aventurero, divertido, parecido al Sokka de la serie anterior, y su hermano Mako, un maestro del fuego control que mantiene una personalidad fría y no es muy fácil de sorprender, el cual le gusta a Korra en secreto. Los conoce en Ciudad República, en medio de un juego llamado "Pro-dominio" o "Control Profesional" o "Pro-control".

Primera presentación

Tenzin, el hijo de Aang y Katara empieza a hablar, y dice: "Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Agua. Cuando yo era niño, mi padre, el Avatar Aang, me contó la historia de cómo él y sus amigos heroicamente pusieron fin a la guerra de los 100 años. El Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko transformaron las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en la República Unida de Naciones, donde Maestros y No Maestros de todo el mundo pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos, en paz y armonía. Llamaron a la capital de esta gran Nación "Ciudad República". El Avatar Aang logró muchas cosas en su vida, pero lamentablemente, su tiempo en este mundo terminó, y como el ciclo de las estaciones, el ciclo del Avatar comenzó otra vez." En el momento en el que Tenzin nombra los cuatro elementos, aparecen los 4 Avatares pasados, empezando con Kyoshi, seguida por Roku, Aang y finalizando con Korra, siguiendo el Ciclo de los Avatares en orden. También, en el momento en el que Tenzin empieza a nombrar a su padre (Aang), se muestra un "dibujo" de todos los integrantes del Equipo Avatar, mostrando a Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Suki (guerrera Kyoshi) y Toph, todos en medio de una batalla, en la que finalizan la guerra.

Principales

**Korra** (Janet Varney), es la "testaruda y rebelde" protagonista de 17 años de edad, proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Sur y sucesorade Aang como Avatar.3 Su personaje fue inspirado por la hermana "ruda" de Bryan Konietzko y por mujeres luchadoras de las artes marciales mixtas, en particular Gina Carano.21

**Mako** (David Faustino), nombrado en honor a Mako Iwamatsu, el actor de voz para Iroh en _Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_, que murió durante la producción de dicha serie.22 El personaje, un maestro fuego, ha sido descrito como "oscuro y melancólico". Habiendo crecido en las calles de Ciudad República después de perder a sus padres, se vio obligado a asumir responsabilidades de adultos a temprana edad para sobrevivir y proteger a su hermano menor.3 22 23

**Bolin** (P. J. Byrne), inspirado en el concepto original que los creadores tenían para Toph en la serie anterior,22 24 es un maestro tierra y el hermano menor de Mako. Tiene una personalidad opuesta a la de su hermano, siendo descrito como alegre, gracioso, torpe e ingenuo.22 24 A pesar de las diferencias entre la personalidad de Mako y la suya, Bolin comparte un vínculo estrecho con su hermano.23

**Asami Sato** (Seychelle Gabriel), es la hija única de Hiroshi Sato, un reconocido y adinerado empresario e inventor. Asami no controla ningún elemento, pero posee un apreciable entrenamiento en defensa propia,23 25 a pesar de la imagen delicada e indefensa con la cual puede ser prejuzgada debido a su crianza privilegiada.25 Perdió a su madre a manos de la tríada Agni Kai durante un robo a su mansión.26

**Tenzin** (J. K. Simmons), es el menor de los tres hijos de Aang y Katara y el maestro de aire control de Korra durante el primer libro.23 También es miembro del concilio de la Ciudad República, representando a la nación del aire.23 Él encarna la naturaleza pacífica y espiritual de los Nómadas del Aire,23 y es una de las cinco personas vivas capaces de dominar este elemento, además de sus tres primeros hijos y del Avatar.

**Lin Beifong** (Mindy Sterling), es una maestra tierra y metal y líder del Cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad República.23 Es además, la hija de Toph Beifong.23 Tiene un carácter hostil, rudo y abrasivo. En primera instancia, ella ve la llegada de Korra a la ciudad como una amenaza al orden público y a su liderazgo,23 sin embargo, cambió de parecer debido al levantamiento de los Igualitarios.27

**Amón** (Steve Blum), es el antagonista principal de la serie durante el primer libro. Es el líder del movimiento "igualitario" que se levantó en Ciudad República, contando con miles de fieles no-maestros que buscan acabar con la desigualdad y opresión causada por aquellos que poseían la capacidad de controlar algún elemento. Amón se esconde detrás de una máscara debido a una supuesta cicatriz ocasionada por un maestro fuego, que además habría asesinado a sus padres no-maestros, este sería el motivo por el cual iniciaría la revolución.

**Tarrlok** (Dee Bradley Baker), es el representante de la Tribu del Agua del Norte y presidente del Concilio de la Ciudad República. Si bien busca lo mejor para la ciudad, llega a ser manipulador y demasiado radical a la hora de tomar medidas para combatir a los Igualitarios.

**Naga** y **Pabu** (Dee Bradley Baker), mascotas de Korra y Bolin, respectivamente.

[editar]Secundarios

**Pema** (Maria Bamford), es la esposa de Tenzin y la madre sus cuatro hijos. Si bien es una no-maestra, es parte de los "acólitosdel aire" (no-maestros que viven en la isla del Templo del Aire y practican las enseñanzas, cultura y tradiciones de los Nómadas del Aire).

Los hijos de Tenzin y Pema, por orden de nacimiento: **Jinora** (Kiernan Shipka), de 10 años de edad, es inteligente, estudiosa y más reservada que sus hermanos; **Ikki** (Darcy Rose Byrnes), con 7 años, es hiperactiva y parlanchina; **Meelo** (Logan Wells), de 5 años, es entusiasta, con mucha energía y siempre está perturbando la tranquilidad de la isla del Templo del Aire; y **Rohan**, nacido durante el episodio «Turning the Tides». Jinora, Ikki y Meelo son maestros aire aún en entrenamiento.

**Hiroshi Sato** (Daniel Dae Kim)

**El teniente** (Lance Henriksen)

**Bumi** (Dee Bradley Baker)

**Kya**

Ciudad República

_Artículo principal:_La Ciudad República_._

Es el lugar en donde se desarrolla la serie, (aunque también en otros reinos) capital de La República Unida de Naciones. Una sociedad donde los Maestros y No-Maestros de las 4 Naciones viven juntos en paz y armonía. Fue fundada por el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko después del final de la guerra de los cien años.

Se puede observar que el mundo, después de la muerte de Aang ha cambiado mucho respecto a la tecnología, la ciencia y la sociedad. Hay objetos como los autos (principalmente conocidos como Satomovil, por su fabricante), también hay luz eléctrica en la ciudad dada por generadores alimentados por el rayo control de maestros fuego. Ciudad República fue fundada por Zuko y Aang, la cual originalmente eran las colonias de la Nación del Fuego que estaban en el Reino Tierra. Cabe mencionar que los "controles" están "actualizados", es decir, que las habilidades que se iban descubriendo a través de la primera serie (metal control, el relámpago, etc.) son de uso común y vasto en Ciudad República (los policías son maestros metal y los generadores de electricidad funcionan con relámpagos de maestros rayo, incluso hubo un episodio en el cual Mako desvía un rayo).

Historia de mako:-

Historia

Cuando tenía ocho años, Mako fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres por un Maestro Fuego, dejando a Bolin como su única familia y su pañuelo rojo preciado como el único recuerdo de su padre. Siendo el hermano mayor, se vio obligado a asumir responsabilidades adultas desde ese punto en adelante, privándole de la mayor parte de su infancia.

Como un huérfano, Mako hizo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y proteger a su hermano. A menudo se recurre a su Fuego Control para protegerse a sí mismo y a Bolin en las calles. Esta actitud le puso en contacto con la organización criminal muy conocida, en donde era un contador, aunque él nunca hizo nada absolutamente ilegal durante su empleo. Después de un tiempo, la cooperación entre las amenazas triples y los dos hermanos llegaron a su fin. Reconociendo la peligrosidad y la ambigüedad moral de su pasado, Mako se determinó no volver a esa vida y le prohibió a Bolin no asociarse de alguna manera de nuevo con ellos.

Mako y su hermano comenzó a competir en el torneo pro-bending cuando un ex pro-Bender, Toza, descubrió que la lucha en las calles, y reconoció su potencial. Toza ofreció a los hermanos un lugar para vivir en el ático de la Arena Pro-Control y dejarlos trabajar para pagar la renta que les permitió centrarse en pro-control. Mako eventualmente se convirtió en el capitán de un equipo de Pro-Control, los hurones de fuego, que incluía a su hermano y su amigo Hasook.

[editar]Los primeros problemas

Al principio, Mako pensó que Korra era una más de las fans de su hermano Bolin, así que no le prestó mucha atención. Ella se asombró mucho al ver como Mako se deshacía del equipo contrario en el último round y, cuando ganaron, lo felicitó pero él le respondió de manera muy adecuada. Unos segundos después, Mako se dio cuenta que era la Avatar y que se había comportado muy mal, aun así no se hicieron amigos al instante.

Cuando Hasook, el compañero de Bolin y Mako, no se presentó a la final antes del torneo, Korra le preguntó si podía unirse al equipo, Mako se negó rotundamente diciendo que preferiría ser descalificado antes de ser puesto en ridículo. Sin embargo, Korra y Bolin lo ignoraron y la muchacha entró a la final. Al principio del combate, ella tenía algunos problemas con las reglas y cometía errores, eso enfureció a Mako. Segundos después, ella reveló ante el público que era el Avatar y le advirtieron que no usara tierra-control ni fuego-control. Sin embargo, después de Korra ganó el partido con un golpe de gracia sacando al equipo contrario. Mako la felicitó y aceptó que se quedara en el equipo. Un día, mientras practicaban, Butakha se presentó para pagarles el encuentro, pero el dinero desapareció igual de rápido de como llegó ya que tenían deudas, Butakha le informó al equipo de que tenían que pagar 30.000 yuanes para poder entrar al torneo, o serían descalificados. Bolin sugirió que podría ganar dinero enseñándole a la gente los trucos que le enseño a Pabu, pero Mako rechazó esa idea y se fue a conseguir trabajo en una planta de energía. Cuando regresó a la arena después de trabajar, no encontró a su hermano, pensó que estaba con Korra en la Isla del Templo del Aire. Ante su negación, decidieron ir por la ciudad en busca de él. Fuera de la estación central de la ciudad, se encontraron con Skoochy, quien les dijo Bolin había sido reclutado por la Tríada de la Triple Amenaza. Cuando Mako y Korra llegó a la sede de la banda, supieron que Bolin había sido capturado por los igualitarios en un ataque y luego se dispuso a rescatarlo. Sin embargo, su encuentro con dos bloqueadores chi terminó en su derrota. Debido a la intervención de Naga, quedaron ilesos y viajó a la Parque de Ciudad República para encontrar el información.

En la manifestación, descubrieron que Amón iba a demostrar su poder de quitar los poderes para siempre en los miembros de la Tríada secuestrados incluido Bolin. Con el fin de salvar a su hermano, Makole dijo Korra que hiciera un gran velo de vapor que brotara de las tuberías en el lado de la sala de recuperación, lo que distrajo a los igualitarios y le permitió rescatar Bolin. Cuando los hermanos ya fuera, su fuga fue frustrado por la intervención los igualitarios que atacó y dominó con sus bastones electrificados, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más daño, Korra los discapacitados con su Tierra Control, y ayudó a escapar Mako y Bolin en Naga.

[editar]Conociendo a los Satos

Pocos días después de los acontecimientos con los igualitarios, Mako fue atropellado por un ciclomotor conducido por Asami Sato cuando él cruzó la calle sin mirar. Ella rápidamente le ayudó a ponerse de pie y se disculpó. Aunque al principio se enojó por el accidente, Mako perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y su temperamento el momento. Después de que ella lo reconoció como un pro-maestro, y como disculpa lo recompensó con una cita en un fino restaurante. Mako era vacilante, declarando que él no tenía la vestimenta apropiada para un ambiente formal. Sin embargo, Asami le aseguró que era de lo que menos se tenía que preocupar. A su llegada al restaurante más tarde esa noche, Mako se le dio ropa adecuada. Cuando el camarero intentó quitar la bufanda Mako, inmediatamente lo detuvo. El camarero cumplió la orden y mostró Mako la mesa, donde Asami ya estaba esperándolo. Durante su cita, Mako se enteró de que era la hija del industrial exitoso, Hiroshi Sato, y fue invitado personalmente por ella a su encuentro,. Cuando se reunió con Hiroshi al día siguiente en futuras industrias, el empresario informó a Mako, que Asami le había hablado sobre su equipo y los problemas financieros, así que decidió patrocinar a los hurones de fuego en el Torneo Pro-Control.

[editar]Temas románticos

En la víspera de su primer partido del Torneo, Bolin preguntó a Mako su opinión acerca de Korra como novia. Mako al principio pensó que se refería a él y respondió que prefería estar con Asami. Sin embargo, Bolin lo corrigió diciéndole a lo que en realidad se refería, Mako respondió que era mejor para Korra permanecer sólo como amigos y que salir con sus compañeros de equipo era mala idea. Después de que el fuego Hurones ganó el primer partido, Korra le confiesa sus sentimientos a Mako, el se disculpó y sutilmente le dice a Korra que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. A pesar de que ella estaba desanimada, acepta ir con Bolin a una cita. Mako los observó algo celoso pero trato de ignorarlo.

Cuando Korra volvió a la Arena, Mako le advirtió que no jugara con los sentimientos de su hermano, ella rápidamente agregó que él estaba celoso y Makos e puso a la defensiva, esto terminó en un conflicto. Su conflicto casi hizo que los hurones de Fuego perdieran su siguiente partido debido a la falta de trabajo en equipo, ya que ninguno de ellos se centraron en la tarea en cuestión. Cuando el partido fue llevado a un desempate, Bolin anuló la decisión de Mako para pelear, afirmando que su cabeza "no estaba en el juego", la cual resultó ser una decisión inteligente. Tras el partido, Mako se acercó a Korra y admitió tener sentimientos por ella, pero que él estaba confundido porque le gustaba Asami también. Fue interrumpido cuando Korra repente se tambaleó hacia delante y lo besó. Aunque sorprendido por sus acciones, Mako sinceramente le devolvió el beso. Sin embargo, su momento romántico fue presenciado por Bolin, quien rápidamente se dio a la fuga con lágrimas en los ojos de un corazón roto. Después de culpar a Korra por toda la situación como era la que inició el beso, se lanzó en su persecución.

Al día siguiente, Mako descubrió que su hermano había pasado la noche en Noodlery Algas de Narook. Bolin se negó a volver a casa con él, diciendo que él ya no era su hermano, y lo llamo "hermano traidor". Mako terminó llevando a Bolin fuera del establecimiento en contra de su voluntad. El hermano mayor hizo hincapié una vez más que "salir con un compañero de equipo fue una mala idea", a lo que respondió débilmente Bolin: "Tu eres una mala idea!" Ya en el estadio el equipo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos y de la confusión que todos tenían, aun así se arriesgaron a competir en las semifinales, incluso involuntariamente Mako golpeó Bolin en la segunda ronda, y el equipo perdió los primeros dos rounds por un amplio margen, en la tercera ronda, Mako fue eliminado del anillo temprano para un segundo tiempo, y Bolin resultó lesionado al poco tiempo. Mako ayudó a su hermano fuera del agua, y mientras subían a los vestuarios en el ascensor se disculpó por dejar que lo que pasó con Korra los dividiera. Luego miró Korra anotar un 'hat trick' improbable para avanzar al equipo a la final. Cuando se unió a ellos Korra, Mako le dio las gracias sinceramente por no darse por vencido en el equipo, y todos prometieron mutuamente que aún podríamos ser amigos a pesar de todo la confusión.

[editar]Campeonato Pro-Control

Mako y sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban entrenando para el partido final, cuando oyeron a Amon interrumpir una emisión de radio en donde amenazaba a Ciudad República con "graves consecuencias" si se permitía el torneo. Korra y su equipo montaron al Ayuntamiento en Naga para tratar de detener el Consejo de tomar esta decisión, pero para cuando llegaron, se enteraron de que el Consejo había acordado por unanimidad para ello, para su gran decepción. Afortunadamente, justo antes de Tarrlok declaró la decisión final, Lin Beifong entró City Hall. Para exigir que el torneo continúe, Lin ofreció la seguridad de la Policía de Metal control. El Consejo aceptó la oferta de Lin, y la emoción de los Hurones de Fuego, el partido continuó como estaba previsto.

El campeonato resultó ser un partido muy polémico. Los White Wolfbats cometieron una serie de movimientos ilegales, que incluso llevaron a Mako a sospechar que había valido la pena oficial del partido. Los hurones de fuego perdió por nocaut en el tercer asalto. Después del partido, los igualitarios atacaron el campo, principalmente a través del uso de electrificado. Afortunadamente para el equipo, Pabu estaba al acecho en las cercanías. Bolin llama a el hurón y le indicó que mordiera a través de la cuerda, que inicialmente Mako rechazó como su hermano haciendo sonidos infantiles de animales. Después del exitoso rescate de Pabu, Mako y Bolin se dirigieron a la explanada de la arena y ansiosamente esperado regreso de Korra de perseguir Amón y los igualitarios. Cuando regresó Korra tras su rescate por Lin, Mako fue el primero en saludar a Korra con un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que se alegraba de que estaba a salvo.

[editar]Nuevo hogar

A raíz del ataque de los igualitarios sobre la arena, las autoridades cerraron el edificio, lo que obligó Mako y Bolin a trasladarse a otro lugar. Aceptaron la oferta de Asami, los hermanos se mudaron a la finca Sato, donde tiene un sabor de la buena vida. Sin embargo, pronto surgieron problemas cuando Korra escuchó Hiroshi pronunciando un mensaje inquietante acerca de la preparación de "strike", lo que sugiere que podría ser parte de los igualitarios. Mako, sin embargo, se negó a creer Korra y afirmó rotundamente que su amistad se acabaría si continuaba con su cruzada contra el padre de Asami, como él pensaba que sólo lo hizo por celos de su relación con Asami. Cuando las acusaciones de Korra resultó para celebrar el mérito y la búsqueda de la finca Sato se llevó a cabo. Sin embargo, cuando Mako oyó un ruido sospechoso procedente de la fábrica subterránea, engañó a al guardia y lo tiró encima con un estornudo fuego, y con Bolin, se aventuró hacia abajo en el túnel, descubriendo que Hiroshi no era más que un igualitario, pero también había logrado dominar a Korra y los demás. Sabiendo que se necesitaba ayuda, sostuvo a Korra en la espalda y estaba a punto de arrastrar Lin lejos cuando él y Bolin fueron detenidos por Hiroshi. Acorralado sin salida, Mako y los otros fueron rescatados por Asami, que sorprendió a su padre y el vez que el grupo escapó a través de dirigible, Mako se disculpó con Korra después por no creer en ella, y aceptó su oferta anterior a ir a vivir con ella en el Templo del Aire Isla.

[editar]Formando el nuevo Equipo Avatar

Después de mudarse a Templo del aire dela Isla con su hermano y su novia, Mako se convirtió en una parte de lo que Bolin llamado "El nuevo Equipo Avatar", junto con Asami, Bolin y Korra. El uso de un Satomóbil en donde los cuatro patrullaban las calles de la ciudad buscando a igualitarios. La noche siguiente volvió a salir sólo para descubrir que la policía estaba arrestando a inocentes No-Maestros y acusándolos de ser igualitarios. Al tratar de defender a Asami después de la orden de Tarrlok a arrestarla, Mako enfrentó a la policía y fue detenido también. Korra estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus poderes de Tierra Control a Tarrlok y sus policías, pero Mako la convenció de que no valía la pena, lo que implica que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ella se echó atrás, y fue llevado a la cárcel junto a su hermano y Asami.

[editar]La Búsqueda de Korra

Algún tiempo después, Mako y Bolin, sentados en la misma celda, siendo rescatados por Lin se enteraron de la desaparición de Korra, en donde Mako parecía muy preocupado y se dispuso a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarla. Los dos hermanos, junto con Asami, Tenzin, y Lin se infiltraron en una base igualitaria debajo de la ciudad, el grupo encontró y liberó a los capturados,por su parte Mako perdió el control así que fijo uno de los igualitarios contra la pared preguntado por el Avatar, sin embargo el miembro igualitario le dijo que la organización nunca había atacado a la Alcaldía, ni tenían a Korra, esto significaba que Tarrlok estaba mintiendo acerca de su ataque. Mako y el grupo escapó con éxito desde la base y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el Ayuntamiento. Cuando se confronta Tarrlok en el Ayuntamiento, el grupo descubrió que era un Maestro Sangre y no dudo en atacarlos. Sin embargo, una vez que recuperó la conciencia, continuaron la búsqueda, después encuentran a Naga vagando por las calles de Ciudad República, llevando a Korra. Tenzin y Lin inmediatamente la bombardeó con preguntas, pero Mako les hizo a un lado, diciendo que necesitaba espacio, y rápidamente llevó a Korra a Oogi, al comentar la forma en que estaba tan preocupado por ella y asegurándole que estaba a salvo ahora, mientras Asami los miró con tristeza. Fueron estos acontecimientos que llevaron Mako para realizar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Korra.

[editar]El ataque de los igualitarios

Después de rescatar a Korra, Mako la cuidó dia y noche asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Después de la cena en el Templo del Aire de la isla, Mako entró en la cocina y pidió más agua caliente a Asami para hacer té para Korra. Se encontró con una dura respuesta de una irritada y celosa Asami, lo que llevó a Pema dejar la cocina permitiendo a la pareja a hablar. Asami le dijo a Mako que estaba herida y molesta, que había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Korra, y reveló que ella sabía que él había besado a Korra, e insistió a Mako para ser honesto acerca de sus sentimientos por el Avatar. El maestro fuego no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta así que Asami le dejo en claro no poder tener una relación. Poco después, comenzaron a atacar a los igualitarios a Ciudad República. Mako, junto con el resto Equipo Avatar se dirigieron a la ciudad en el Satomobil. Mako estaba a punto de sentarse junto a Asami pero ella le exclamo que era mejor que acompañara a Korra. La joven avatar se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y le pregunto a Mako ¿Todo bien? en el cual Mako le contesto "Excelente.." El grupo chocó con una banda de igualitarios, los cuales habían capturado a Tenzin. Mako ayuda en su liberación mediante la utilización de una combinación de fuego control y un rayo. Cuando uno de los tanques de Hiroshi le disparó un cable para electrocutarlo, Mako logró canalizar la electricidad a la máquina mediante sus poderes, y así derrotar a su oponente. Después del encuentro, volaron de regreso a Templo del Aire de la Isla para defenderla contra los dirigibles de los igualitarios. Al llegar, se encontraron con que Lin, junto con los niños de Tenzin, había repelido con éxito los ataques y no requiere más ayuda de ellos. Más tarde ese día, los ataques se oprimen sin embargo, y Mako y sus amigos se vieron obligados a esconderse en una tubería de agua. Se consoló Korra, que no pasó desapercibido por Asami.

[editar]Deteniendo a Amón

Mientras se escondía debajo de la ciudad, Korra y Mako robaron uniformes de los bloqueadores de chi, y se infiltraron en la reunión de los igualitarios para estar al día sobre los movimientos de Amón. Korra le inquietaba el se catalogada como cobarde por "huir", pero Mako le aconsejó que tuviera paciencia. Los dos se reincorporaron con Bolin y Asami en donde cenaron con Gommu. Más tarde esa noche, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Mako le dijo Korra que por todo lo que ha pasado,el no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Él continuó diciendo Korra fue el más leal, valiente y desinteresada persona que había conocido nunca. Korra se sintió halagada y correspondido sus sentimientos, pero después de un momento tan delicado, rápidamente optaron por descansar un poco para la llegada de la mañana las Fuerzas Unidas. Cuando el general Iroh apareció, la flota de las Naciones Unidas fue destruida rápidamente por los igualitarios. Korra logró rescatar al general, y lo trajo de vuelta a la guarida. Iroh encontró una flota aérea de los igualitarios y con ella poder recuperar la ciudad. El grupo decidió partir pero Korra, sin embargo, se negó a ir, ya que creía que era su deber quedarse en la ciudad y hacer frente a Amon. Mako insistió en acompañarla, mientras Bolin, Asami, Iroh y continuaron su camino para acabar con las naves aéreas. Mako y Bolin abrazaron y se dijeron adiós, Mako se disculpó con Asami acerca de cómo las cosas se había metido entre ellos, y le dijo que él quería que supiera que él todavía se preocupaba por ella. Asami dijo que todavía se preocupaba por él también, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniendo fin a su relación.

[editar]En busca de Amón

Korra y Mako volvieron al Templo del aire de la Isla esperando poder emboscar a Amón, pero en su lugar encontró a Tarrlok encarcelados. Le dijo a Korra y a Mako que él y Amón eran hermanos, pasó a contarles acerca de su infancia, y que Amón era en realidad un Maestro Agua y un Maestro Sangre muy poderoso, asi que intentar emboscar a Amón directamente sería una idea horrible, pero Korra comento que seria mejor enfrentando frente a frente revelando la verdad enfrente de sus seguidores. Tarrlok les pidió disculpas y le dijo a Korra que ella era la única en detener a su hermano.

Cuando Mako y Korra llegaron a la arena, Korra hizo un intento de convencer a los partidarios de Amón que era realmente un maestro agua y un Maestro Sangre. Sin embargo, Amon reveló su rostro y en donde se ubicaba una "cicatriz" que supuestamente fue hecha por un maestro fuego que mató a su padre,los demás acusaron a Korra de mentirosa entonces Mako optó por escapar, pero Amon reveló la captura de Tenzin y su familia, y se dispuso a tomar su Aire Control. Korra y Mako fueron a la ayuda de los últimos maestros aire y los desataron rápidamente para que escaparan y ellos acabar con Amon.

Mako y Korra se retiraron y se escondieron en una de las salas de entrenamiento. Amon los siguió y comenzó a usar sangre control en Korra, Mako trató de detenerlo sólo para ser sometidos. Amon procedió a tomar Korra para quitarle su control. Amon luego se acercó a él. Sin embargo, Mako logrado combatir la presión de Amón y lo evadió con un rayo, Mako tomo una Korra apenas consciente y trató de escapar, asegurándole que iba a estar bien. Amon, sin embargo, fue capaz de ponerse al día con ellos y detener a Mako, una vez más con Sangre Control. Amon felicitó a Mako por su capacidad de "sacar lo mejor de él", y comentó que era una lástima quitar su control. Mientras tanto, Korra miraba, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder Mako su control, Korra pudo hacer su Aire Control y así evadir a Amon.

[editar]Un nuevo comienzo

Mako y Korra se reunieron con Bolin, Lin, Asami, Iroh, Tenzin y su familia en Templo del Aire de la Isla y vio como Comandante Bumi había llegado. Más tarde, Mako y el resto del grupo fue al Polo Sur para ver si Katara podría tratar de restaurar los poderes de Korra. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Katara no pudo reparar el bloque que mantenía Korra,desanimada y frustrada salio de la habitación. Mako la siguió y trató de consolarla, Korra le dijo que regresara a Ciudad República; pensando que sin el control delos elementos ella ya no era el Avatar,Mako le dijo que no le importaba si ella era el Avatar o no, y explicó que cuando fue secuestrada por Tarrlok, pensó que nunca volvería a verla, y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y que la amaba, pero era demasiado para ella y se escapó en Naga. Mako posteriormente perseguido Korra a cabo en la tundra, y fue testigo de como Korra entro en el Estado Avatar, por primera vez en el borde del acantilado. Vio con asombro y deleite. Y cuando salió Korra del Estado Avatar, sonrió cálidamente y se dirigió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Korra saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó, diciéndole que ella también lo amaba. Los dos se besaron, y, finalmente, regresaron a sus amigos y familiares. Más tarde, mientras estaba parado al lado de su hermano, fue testigo de como Korra le igualitarios a Lin su Tierra Control.

La historia de korra:-

Historia [editar]Pasado

Korra es la hija de Tonraq y Senna en la Tribu Agua del Sur inmediatamente después de la muerte del Avatar Aang. A la edad de cuatro años, ella descubrió que era el Avatar, un hecho que anunció con orgullo a la Orden del Loto Blanco ("soy el avatar! acéptalo amigo!") cuando vinieron a petición de su familia. Después de realizar Agua Control, Tierra Control y Fuego Control delante de ellos, su identidad como Avatar se confirmó, y su entrenamiento para convertirse en un Avatar pleno empezó bajo la atenta mirada de la Orden. Durante los siguientes trece años, Korra demostró un talento prodigioso que le permitió dominar rápidamente el Agua Control y la Tierra Control, y cerca del 170 DCS, su formación en Fuego Control estaba casi completa.

[editar]Llegada a Ciudad República

A la edad de diecisiete años, Korra demostraba su destreza en Fuego Control a la Orden del Loto Blanco y Katara, su instructora de Agua Control. Aunque expresó su preocupación por su falta de moderación y la ignorancia de los asuntos espirituales, el líder de la Orden del Loto Blanco decidió que había llegado a dominar con éxito el Fuego Control, su tercer elemento, y estaba lista para comenzar su entrenamiento en Aire Control y en temas espirituales bajo la tutela de Tenzin. Sin embargo, la instrucción de Korra quedó suspendida cuando Tenzin anunció a Korra y Katara que los disturbios en Ciudad República le impedirían establecerse en la Tribu Agua del Sur como estaba previsto. Ella entonces decidió que si Tenzin no podía quedarse con ella, se iría con él. Con la bendición de Katara y después de haber dicho adiós a sus padres, viajó de polizón en un carguero rumbo a la ciudad con Naga, su perro oso polar y animal guía.

A su llegada a Ciudad República, Korra y Naga vagaban por la ciudad, descubriendo por sí mismas qué tan fuera de balance realmente estaba, con una división desigual entre riqueza y crimen. En el parque, Korra se encontró con un manifestante igualitario tratando de convencer a los No Maestros de la ciudad a unirse a Amon y los igualitarios. Al ver esto, Korra dijo que ser un Maestro era "lo mejor en el mundo" y demostró que estaba considerando usar Agua Control para tirar al manifestante fuera de su plataforma, los No maestros se unieron en su contra y de los Maestros de naturaleza "opresora". Tras vencer con éxito a tres miembros de la Triada de la Triple Amenaza, Korra fue detenida por la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control bajo cargos de destrucción de propiedad privada y pública. Después de un intento de fuga fallido, fue llevado a la sede de policía, donde fue interrogada por una descontenta Jefe Lin Beifong. A pesar de que Tenzin logró persuadirla para que retire todos los cargos en su contra, Lin dejó muy claro que iba a mantener un ojo en el joven Avatar. A pesar de que Tenzin había prometido enviar a Korra al Polo Sur de nuevo, se las arregló para persuadirlo de que la dejara quedarse, ya que se dio cuenta de que Ciudad República necesitaba de su Avatar nuevamente. Ella pudo quedarse para comenzar su entrenamiento en Aire Control en el Templo Aire de la Isla bajo la tutela de Tenzin. Su decisión de establecer residencia en el Templo Aire de la Isla fue anunciada públicamente durante una conferencia de prensa en frente del Ayuntamiento, durante el cual afirmó que el "Avatar Aang quiso que la ciudad fuera el centro de paz y equilibrio en el mundo", y que se esforzaría por alcanzar ese objetivo.

[editar]Pro-control

A pesar de la orientación de Tenzin en Aire Control, Korra luchaba por dominar el "elemento de la libertad". Continuamente se vio frustrada por su incapacidad para hacer Aire Control y por el hecho de que Tenzin no le permitía asistir a un encuentro de Pro-Control, algo que había querido ver desde la infancia. No dispuesta a quedarse en la isla estando tan cerca de la Arena, se coló en la noche por lo que finalmente podría asistir a un partido en el estadio. Al llegar, fue sorprendida explorando el gimnasio de la arena por Toza, pero fue rescatada por Bolin, quien afirmó que estaba "con él". Después de su rescate, fue guiada a la zona de juego donde conoció al hermano de Bolin, Mako. Inicialmente, Mako apenas reconoció a Korra, asumiendo que ella era sólo otra de las fans de Bolin. Más tarde ella quedó impresionada cuando él solo derrotó a los Tigredillos del Templo Dorado en la tercera ronda del partido. Sin embargo, él parecía indiferente a la presencia de Korra, incluso después de que él se enterara de que era el Avatar. Ella se quedó para ver el partido y quedó cautivada con el deporte y el equipo de los hermanos, los Hurones de Fuego. Tras el partido, Bolin le enseñó algunas cosas básicas, y Korra demostró ser una rápida aprendiz. Mientras que en Pro-Control mostraba ser un diamante en bruto, su entrenamiento de Aire Control siguió sin mostrar progresos visibles, que terminó con la destrucción de una invaluable herramienta de entrenamiento de los Nómadas Aire con Fuego Control en un ataque de ira para descargarla poco después en Tenzin, proclamando que era un maestro terrible.

Cuando el Maestro Agua de los Hurones de Fuego, Hasook, no se presentó para el partido final para clasificar para el torneo, Korra aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su lugar y competir. Desde el principio, mostró su inexperiencia, cometiendo dos faltas, antes de revelarse a sí misma como el Avatar utilizando Tierra Control. El referí dejó que siguiera compitiendo, pero solo utilizando Agua Control. Cuando Tenzin le ordenó regresar a la isla de inmediato, justificó su permanencia diciendo que era importante para ella como el Avatar, que debía aprender estilos modernos de control, algo en que el Pro-Control podía ayudar. A pesar de que inicialmente tuvo problemas con las reglas y el ritmo del juego, Korra empezó a entender el juego. Korra comenzó a aplicar algunas de sus lecciones de Aire Control moviéndose en su zona como "una hoja en el viento", lo que demostró a Tenzin, que seguía mirando, que sus enseñanzas no fueron olvidadas por ella. Este repentino cambio de tácticas de Korra le permitió ganó el partido para los Hurones de Fuego. Esta victoria obtenida le permitió al equipo el acceso al torneo oficial del campeonato de Pro-Control, y Korra fue aceptada para reemplazar de forma permanente Hasook como Maestro Agua del equipo.

[editar]Encuentro con Amon

Mientras Korra estaba practicando Aire Control en el Templo del Aire de la Isla con Jinora e Ikki, lo que demuestra un progreso considerable en sus maniobras de Aire Control, Mako llegó a preguntarle por el paradero de Bolin. Después de su insistencia para ayudar a encontrar a Bolin, ella y Mako decidieron ir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad. En la estación central de la ciudad, se encontraron con Skoochy, quien les dijo que había sido contratado como seguridad extra por la Triada de la Triple Amenaza. Cuando Mako y Korra llegaron a la sede de la banda, se enteraron que Bolín había sido capturado por los Igualitarios en una redada, y ambos partieron inmediatamente tras ellos para rescatarlo. Aunque unos bloqueadores lucharon contra ellos y dejaron momentáneamente sin poderes a Korra y Mako. Luego, ello viajaron al Parque de Ciudad República para encontrar al manifestante, quien les dijo que Bolin había sido secuestrado probablemente para la reunión igualitarios llamada "La Revelación". En la manifestación, descubrieron que Amon poseía la capacidad de eliminar de forma permanente el Control de un Maestro, una habilidad que hasta ahora creían que sólo el Avatar podía tener.

Durante la demostración de Amon en los Maestros capturados, uno de los cuales era Bolin, Korra formó una cubierta de gran cantidad de vapor de agua con algunas tuberías cercanas, lo que creó pánico y distrajo a los Igualitarios el tiempo suficiente para permitir que Mako rescatara a Bolin. Cuando los hermanos fueron derrotados por el Teniente, Korra llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlos con su Tierra Control, y se dieron a la fuga en Naga. Tan pronto como regresó al Templo del Aire de la Isla, informó a Tenzin y en consecuencia, al Consejo de la República Unida del poder de Amon.

El encuentro con los Igualitarios y su líder dejó una profunda impresión en Korra, ya que tenía pesadillas acerca de ser inmovilizada por medio del bloqueo de chi y, posteriormente, ser despojada de su poderes por Amon. Por primera vez en su vida, Korra se encontró asustada de algo, aunque se negó a admitirlo. Este miedo la mantuvo con un bajo perfil, y cuando el Concejal Tarrlok le propuso unirse a su fuerza especial para acabar con Amon, ella cortésmente se negó con la excusa de que tenía que concentrarse en su entrenamiento de Aire Control. Sin embargo, Tarrlok insistió con regalos cada vez más extravagantes y finalmente lanzó una gala en su honor. Él la engañó en una conferencia de prensa, durante la cual Korra cedió ante las preguntas de los periodistas que la acusaban y gritó que iba a unirse a la fuerza especial de Tarrlok para ayudarlos a combatir a Amon, si eso era lo que la ciudad necesitaba.

Ansiosa por demostrarle a todos, incluida ella misma, que ella no tenía miedo de nadie, Korra exitosamente atrapó a varios igualitarios, con la ayuda de la fuerza especial de Tarrlok, y desafió públicamente a Amon a un duelo de uno a uno a la medianoche en la Isla Memorial del Avatar Aang, sin ningún tipo de respaldo de la fuerza especial o bloqueadores chi. Sin embargo, Amon, no se presentó solo, y sus secuaces rápidamente la atraparon. Cuando Amon emergió de las sombras, Korra estaba aterrorizada de que le quitara su Control. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y en su lugar, reveló que tenía un plan para librar al mundo de los Maestros y que él la estaba guardando para el final con el fin de evitar que ella se convierta en una mártir. Después de un monólogo de Amon, dejó inconsciente a Korra, quien tuvo varias visiones que involucraban al Avatar Aang, Sokka, Toph, y un hombre misterioso en lo que parecía ser una sala de tribunal. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, Tenzin estaba corriendo hacia ella, quien lo confundió momentáneamente con Aang. Después de contar lo que pasó, Korra rompió en llanto y finalmente admitió que tenía terror de Amon y que no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

[editar]Confrontando al Concejal Tarrlok

Después que Mako, Bolin, y Asami se mudaran al Templo Aire de la Isla, Tenzin y Korra partieron para ver a Saikhan siendo designado como el nuevo Jefe de Policía. Una vez allí, el Avatar y el Maestro Aire hicieron frente a Tarrlok, cuestionando sus acciones, el concejal pidió que Korra reconsiderara unirse nuevamente a grupo de trabajo, a lo que ella se negó. Tarrlok a continuación, aludió a la falta de progresos en el entrenamiento de Aire Control del Avatar, que la llevó a preocuparse por su bloqueo de Aire Control y espiritual. Más tarde habló con Tenzin sobre el asunto, mencionando que estaba confundida acerca de las visiones que había tenido. Tenzin le aconsejó meditar sobre estas visiones, creyendo que el espíritu de Aang estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella. Después, cuando estaba llorando mientras miraba la estatua de Aang, sus amigos la encontraron y la animaron a seguir asegurándole que estaban con ella para cuidarle la espalda. En ese momento se fundó el Nuevo Equipo Avatar, y decidieron patrullar Ciudad República con el fin de protegerla de los Amon y sus aliados. Después de arrestar a varios prófugos que escaparon de prisión, Tarrlok enfrentó al equipo y les advirtió que se mantuvieran fuera de su camino. Más tarde, en una supuesta reunión Igualitaria en un barrio de la ciudad, Korra y sus amigos vieron un corte de energía importante en la zona, que resultó ser causado por Tarrlok y varios oficiales de policía de acuerdo con una nueva ley contra los no maestros. Los No Maestros de la zona pidieron ayuda a Korra, que enfrentó a Tarrlok sin éxito. Ella decidió intervenir y tratar de liberar a los inocentes, con gran disgusto del concejal, quien arrestó a todos los amigos de Korra. Más tarde esa noche, Korra y Tenzin hablaron con Saikhan en la sede de policía, pidiéndole que libere a sus amigos y a los No-Maestros, pero el Jefe se negó alegando que debían esperar.

Más tarde esa noche, Korra salió de la isla en Naga y se dirigió al Ayuntamiento, donde se enfrentó a Tarrlok respecto a sus acciones radicales. Él propuso que si estaba de acuerdo en trabajar con él, sus amigos serían liberados, pero el Avatar se negó y lo comparó con Amon, lo que enfureció al concejal, quien la atacó. Un duelo se produjo entre los dos. Korra parecía haber ganado el duelo cuando sacó al Concejal de su oficina y bajando a la sala de la reunión del Consejo con un ataque de Tierra Control, dejando a Tarrlok sin una fuente de agua. Sin embargo, al momento que ella preparaba dos explosiones de fuego en dirección a Tarrlok, él reveló su habilidad para controlar el cuerpo Korra con Sangre Control, arrojándola luego a través de la habitación, dejándola inconsciente. Ella tuvo otra visión de Aang, Sokka, Toph, y el mismo hombre desconocido, que ejercía Sangre Control sobre todos los presentes en la habitación mientras que Aang trataba de detenerlo. Cuando Korra despertó, se encontró atada en la parte trasera de un coche de policía, Tarrlok entonces le dijo que nunca volvería a ver Ciudad República de nuevo, porque se la iba a llevar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

[editar]Encarcelada y Aislada

Tarrlok llevó a Korra a las montañas y la encerró en una pequeña caja de metal en el sótano de una choza pequeña. En el contenedor, Korra decidió meditar sobre sus visiones anteriores y, finalmente, se conectó con Aang, ya que tuvo más visiones de Aang luchando contra un poderoso Maestro Sangre, un criminal llamado Yakone. Durante un juicio en el que fue encontrado culpable, él ejerció su habilidad sobre toda la corte dejándolos inconscientes, y forzando a Toph a que lo liberara de sus esposas. Yakone escapó, pero Aang entró en Estado Avatar y persiguió a Yakone, donde lo acorraló, y despojó al Maestro de sus capacidades de Control. Korra se dio cuenta de que Aang estaba tratando de advertirle acerca de Tarrlok y su relación con Yakone. El concejal luego regresó a la "prisión", donde finalmente admitió que Yakone era su padre y que ahora dejaría a la Ciudad República con Korra como su rehén. Antes que nada pudiera suceder, la choza fue invadida por Amon. Korra escuchó a Tarrlok ser despojado de su Control, quien ordenó a sus bloqueadores chi que electrocutaran la celda de Korra. Korra ingeniosamente tomó una de las bandas de sus brazos y envolvió uno de los extremos alrededor de una de las barras de metal en la parte superior de la caja y se aferró a la tela. Aunque recibió una descarga eléctrica, esta fue muy leve, lo que le permitió mantenerse consciente. Se escapó de la caja, eludiendo secuaces de Amon y finalmente escapó. Ella se deslizó por una pendiente nevada y tropezó a toda velocidad con una rama, que la golpeó con un árbol. El golpe la dejó inconsciente, pero Naga la descubrió y la llevó a casa.

Caminaron por el bosque hasta que llegaron a Ciudad República, donde Naga vagaba por las calles. El Equipo Avatar - junto con Lin y Tenzin - finalmente la encontró, después de haber oído los aullidos de Naga, mientras buscaban a Korra en Oogi. Mako, visiblemente preocupado por Korra de antemano, le dijo a todo el mundo, que le dieran un poco de espacio abriéndose camino entre Lin y Tenzin, que estaban alrededor de Korra, y la levantó, acunando el Avatar en sus brazos. Él la tumbó sobre Oogi, corriendo el pelo de su cara mientras le aseguraba, "Ahora estás a salvo." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de estar cerca de él nuevamente. El Equipo Avatar, Lin, y Tenzin luego volaron a su casa en Oogi, aliviado de que el Avatar estaba sano y salvo.

[editar]Caída de Ciudad República

Después de haber sido encontrada, Korra fue llevada de vuelta al Templo Aire de la Isla por el resto del Equipo Avatar, Lin y Tenzin. A medida que Korra se recuperaba de la terrible experiencia, Mako se mantuvo a su lado e incluso sostuvo la mano de Korra, mientras que Asami veía en secreto desde la puerta. Poco después, el Equipo Avatar, Lin y Tenzin disfrutaron de una comida con Pema y los niños. Después de comer un poco, Korra admitió que los alimentos de Pema estaban empezando a hacerla sentir como ella otra vez. Tenzin, a continuación, la animó a contar su historia. Korra explicó que Tarrlok era hijo de Yakone, sorprendiendo tanto a Lin como a Tenzin. Cuando le preguntaron cómo había escapado de Tarrlok, Korra respondió que Amón había aparecido de la nada, despojó de su Control a Tarrlok, y lo capturaron. También contó cómo estuvo a punto de ser capturada también. Tenzin, expresó su temor de como Amón se estaba convirtiendo en una figura intocable que secuestraba un concejal y casi la capturando al Avatar. Entonces le dijo al grupo que tenía miedo de que Amon estuviera empezando a ejecutar su juego final.

Al día siguiente, Amon y sus aliados comenzaron un ataque en Ciudad de la República, a partir de la captura de todos los miembros del consejo, con la excepción de Tenzin, que fue capaz de defenderse de sus atacantes. Al ver la devastación desde la isla, Korra y sus amigos viajaron a la ciudad con la esperanza de ayudar en la batalla contra sus enemigos. Usando el Satomóvil de Asami, condujeron a la comisaría donde Tenzin estaba siendo capturado. La banda derrotó a los Meca-Tanques, evitando la captura del Maestro del Aire Control. Al ver una nave acercándose al Templo Aire de la Isla, Tenzin y el Equipo Avatar viajaron en Oogi y llegaron a la isla. Una vez que lograron repeler a los atacantes con éxito, Tenzin ordenó la evacuación de la isla a sabiendas de que más aeronaves no tardarían en llegar. Tenzin le dijo Korra que se escondiera y fuera paciente, por el momento, prometiéndole que volvería al garantizar la seguridad de su familia. Él le aseguró que las Fuerzas Unidas no tardarían en llegar y ayudarían a equilibrar las fuerzas contra la amenaza que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Korra estuvo de acuerdo y dejó la isla con Mako, Bolin, y Asami sobre Naga. Luego huyeron a Ciudad República, donde ella y el resto del Equipo Avatar se ocultaron en una tubería de agua aislada. Allí, Korra tristemente contempló el Templo Aire invadido hasta que Mako le dijo que tenían que mantenerse en movimiento. A continuación, puso su brazo alrededor de Korra, y la guió por la tubería.

Poco después, la comunicación que Tenzin había enviado a las Fuerzas Unidas se recibió, informando que la ciudad había caído bajo el control de Amon. Una gran fuerza había sido enviada para ayudar a la ciudad, encabezado por el General Iroh. Iroh le dijo a su subordinado que respondiera que sus fuerzas llegarían en un plazo de tres días, y que esperaba recuperar la ciudad, juntos.

[editar]Derrota de Amon

Mientras se escondía dentro del sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad, Korra y Mako robaron uniformes de bloqueadores chi y se infiltraron en varias reuniones igualitarios para estar al día sobre los movimientos de Amon. Korra estaba cada vez más inquieta y agitada por ser tildada de cobarde por "huir", diciendo que debería volver allí y "golpear algunas cabezas", pero Mako le aconsejó ser paciente, asegurándole que cuando el General Iroh llegara "Amon sería el que huiría". Después de dejar el discurso de Hiroshi, los dos se reunieron con Bolin y Asami, y cenaron con Gommu. Más tarde esa noche, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Mako le dijo a Korra que debido a todo lo que había sucedido, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Él continuó diciendo que Korra era la persona más leal, valiente y desinteresada que había conocido. Sintiéndose halagada y correspondiendo sus sentimientos, Korra sugirió que descansaran un poco antes de que las Fuerzas Unidas llegaran por la mañana. Cuando el General Iroh se acercaba a la ciudad, la flota de las Fuerzas Unidas fue destruida rápidamente por unas nuevas aeronaves de alta velocidad. Korra saltó al agua para ayudar a las naves. Ella y la flota trataron de defenderse de los biplanos, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, en el agua, ella pudo desviar torpedos para destruir un biplano y usó un témpano de hielo para destruir una de las alas de otro. Se las arregló para rescatar a Iroh de su caída en el océano y él le dio las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Korra trató la quemadura del Iroh en el campamento, quien expresó que con los biplanos alrededor sería imposible para la flota de refuerzo recuperar la ciudad. Con la ayuda del grupo, Iroh dedujo la ubicación de la pista de aterrizaje, y todo el mundo se dispuso a salir. Korra, sin embargo, se negó a ir, ya que creía que era su deber permanecer en la ciudad y hacerle frente a Amon. Mako decidió acompañar a Korra, mientras Iroh, Bolin y Asami se encargaban de destruir las aeronaves. Iroh no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Korra fuera, pero recordó que su abuelo, Zuko, confiaría en los instintos del Avatar, por lo tanto, él también lo haría. Korra y Bolin se abrazaron despidiéndose, y se fue con Naga.

Korra y Mako volvieron al Templo Aire de la Isla con la esperanza de emboscar a Amon, pero en su lugar, encontraron a Tarrlok. El ex concejal le dijo Korra y Mako que él y Amon eran hermanos. Él procedió a contarle su infancia, y que Amon era en realidad un Maestro Sangre muy poderoso. Korra se dio cuenta de que tratar de emboscar a Amon directamente sería una idea horrible. En cambio, ideó un plan para exponerlo como un Maestro en frente de sus seguidores, a sabiendas que la Revolución se derrumbaría si lo hacía. Los dos se fueron a la manifestación de Amon en la antigua Arena de Por-Control, sin que Tarrlok se disculpara con Korra por sus acciones, pidiendo que detuvieran a Amón y así "poner un fin a esta triste historia". Korra quiso liberar a Tarrlok, pero él se negó, diciendo que su hermano se daría cuenta de que estuvieron con él. Una vez que Korra y Mako llegaron a la Arena, el Avatar le dijo a los seguidores de Amon que era realmente un mentiroso, que su nombre real era Noatak, que era un Maestro, el hijo de Yakone y hermano del Concejal Tarrlok. Sin embargo, Amon dio la cara y mostró sus "cicatrices", por lo que sus seguidores pensaron que Korra estaba era quien mentía. Korra se quedó estupefacta y Mako sugirió que escaparan. Amon invitó a Korra a quedarse y mirar el evento principal, y reveló que había capturado a Tenzin y su familia. Korra se angustió, pidiéndole a Amon que dejara ir a los últimos Maestros Aire. Mako disparó un rayo en dirección a Amon, que apenas esquivó el ataque. Mako y Korra usaron Fuego Control para impulsarse hacia el escenario, liberar a Tenzin y su familia, y escapar hacia el corredor.

Mientras que Tenzin y sus hijos escapaban para salvar a Pema y Rohan, Mako y Korra se retiraron y escondieron en una de las salas de práctica. Amon los persiguió y usó Sangre Control en Korra. Mako trató de detenerlo, pero fue sometido también. Korra posteriormente fue despojada de sus capacidades de Control, mientras que Mako observaba el evento con horror y rabia. Korra intentó ponerse de pie y luchar contra Amon, pero estaba demasiado débil y se derrumbó. El líder de la revolución se acercó a Mako, con la intención de eliminar también su Control. Sin embargo, Mako atacó a Amon con un rayo, liberándose del agarre de este último. Mako cogió a una Korra apenas consciente, que débilmente se lamentó de haber perdido su Control. Amon se recuperó rápidamente y siguió a Mako, ejerciendo control sobre su sangre una vez más preparándose para eliminar su Fuego Control. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Korra reaccionó instintivamente para defender Mako y derribó a Amon con una ráfaga de aire. Amon fue sorprendido por el Aire Control de Korra, aunque ella misma estaba muy sorprendida por sus nuevas habilidades. Ella empezó a lanzar golpes de aire contra Amon, que fue incapaz de recuperar una posición firme. Amon pudo ejercer Sangre Control en Korra otra vez pero ella se liberó de su técnica y las arregló para expulsar a Amon por una ventana, quien cayó en el agua. La máscara de Amon se soltó de su cara y sus "cicatrices", que eran solamente el maquillaje, se desvaneció en el agua. Como Amon a punto de ahogarse, él utilizó su Agua Control para impulsarse fuera del agua instintivamente frente a la multitud, que se desilusionaron después de que sus mentiras quedaron al descubierto. Amon huyó de la batalla, después de haber perdido el apoyo de sus seguidores, mientras que Mako trataba de detenerlo sin éxito. Mako abrazó Korra, que aún estaba débil por la pérdida de su Control.

[editar]Avatar Korra

Mako y Korra se reunieron con Bolin, Tenzin y su familia, Lin, Asami y también Iroh en el Templo Aire de la Isla y observaron como el Comandante Bumi llegaba con el resto de la flota. Tenzin elogió Korra por salvar Ciudad República, pero ella estaba angustiada tanto porque Amon se había escapado y porque su identidad como Avatar había quedado corrompida.

Todos, menos Iroh y Bumi, acompañaron a Korra a la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde se reunió con sus padres y Katara. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Katara no pudo reparar el bloqueo que mantenía Korra sin Control sobre los otros tres elementos. Una triste Korra salió de la otra habitación, a pesar de las garantías de sus amigos y familiares de que las cosas estarían bien, salió diciendo en voz baja que no lo estarían. Al ver que Korra no se sentía bien y que necesitaba a alguien, Mako la siguió, con intención de consolarla. Con triste hostilidad, Korra le dijo que regresara a Ciudad República, diciendo que, como ella ya no era el Avatar, Mako no le debía ningún favor. Mako le dijo que no le importaba si ella era el Avatar o no, y explicó cómo "se volvió loco" cuando fue secuestrada por Tarrlok porque tenía miedo de que él nunca la vería de nuevo. Le dijo a Korra que la amaba, pero ella estaba demasiado inmersa en frustración y desesperación como para decir lo mismo, tanto es así que se escapó en Naga, llorando.

Korra salió corriendo hacia el borde de la tundra, con vista al océano y se desplomó. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada cuando vio a un hombre con traje de Nómada Aire detrás de ella. Suponiendo que era Tenzin, ella le dijo que se fuera, pero el hombre respondió: "Pero fuiste tú quien me llamó". Al darse la vuelta, Korra descubrió que el hombre era el Avatar Aang, proclamando el fin de su incapacidad para conectarse con los espíritus de los Avatares anteriores.

Korra se sorprendió al ver a Aang, quien le dijo que por fin se había conectado con su "yo" espiritual. Cuando Korra le preguntó cómo, Aang le dijo: "Cuando llegamos a nuestro punto más bajo, estamos abiertos al mayor cambio". Todas las anteriores encarnaciones del Avatar aparecieron detrás de Aang, quien entonces utilizó Energía Control para restaurar el Control de Korra. A medida que sus vidas pasadas se desvanecían, Korra entró en el Estado Avatar y controló los cuatro elementos por primera vez. Cuando salió del Estado Avatar, se dio la vuelta y vio de pie a un asombrado Mako cerca de Naga. Él le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a ella. A cambio, ella corrió a sus brazos y lo besó, finalmente, reafirmando su amor hacia él.

Korra y Mako volvieron con sus amigos y familiares. Ella usó la Energía Control, restaurando la Tierra Control de Lin Beifong en un templo. Todo el mundo vio con asombro y admiración como Lin levantaba varias piedras grandes, lo que confirmó que el Control de Lin había regresado. Ella le agradeció a Korra y Tenzin se acercó a ella, diciendo que estaba orgulloso de ella y llamándola "Avatar Korra".

Control

Como el Avatar, Korra tiene la capacidad única de utilizar los cuatro elementos, y el potencial para convertirse en el Maestro más poderoso del mundo. Por otra parte, desde que era una niña, Korra ha tenido siempre una afinidad notable por el aspecto físico del Control. Ella también aprendió rápidamente las reglas de Pro-Control, con instrucciones simples de sus compañeros de equipo, impresionándolos después de sólo una semana de entrenamiento para convertirse en última instancia, un miembro de alta capacidad de los Hurones de Fuego.

A pesar de su aptitud innata para las artes físicas, luchó con sus aspectos espirituales. A pesar de este problema inicial, poco a poco ha comenzado a conectarse con su lado espiritual a ver visiones de su vida pasada, Aang. Más tarde, después de su encuentro con Amon, todas sus capacidades de Control activas fueron eliminadas, pero le permitió romper por fin su bloqueo de Aire Control y derrotar a Amon. Al hundirse en la desesperación después que Katara, la mejor sanadora del mundo, fuera incapaz de restaurar su pérdida de Control, el espíritu de Korra fue finalmente capaz de, inconscientemente, ponerse en contacto con Aang, quien le devolvió sus habilidades perdidas, así como transmitiéndole su capacidad de hacer Energía Control y entrar al Estado Avatar. Mientras que en el Estado Avatar, Korra es capaz de utilizar un tornado de aire para eleve del suelo, mientras que controla los otros tres elementos en rápida sucesión. Más tarde, después de más formación, Korra se vuelve capaz de entrar fácilmente en este estado con control total de sus acciones, incluso durante una intensa competencia.

[editar]Agua Control

_Artículo principal:_Agua control_._

Las habilidades de Agua Control de Korra se manifestaron a una edad temprana, antes de que ella fuera reconocida como el Avatar por la Orden del Loto Blanco. Posteriormente fue entrenada formalmente en el arte durante más de una década por Katara, sin duda, la más grande Maestro de Agua Control viva, Korra ha obtenido un completo dominio de esta arte, además de sus diversas técnicas y habilidades. Ella es capaz de crear grandes paredes de hielo y látigos de agua de gran alcance. Ella también puede lanzarse en el aire y mantener la altura en una gigantesca tromba de agua con facilidad, luchar contra varios ataques aéreos con ataques de agua diferentes, e impulsarse a sí misma, y a otra persona a través del agua a altas velocidades para evitar los ataques. Ella usó sus habilidades de Agua Control para así obtener un puesto en los Hurones de Fuego, quien hace referencia a sí misma como una "Maestro Agua de primera clase". Aunque, presumiblemente, nunca ha aprendido la habilidad ilegal, Korra tiene un conocimiento suficiente de la Sangre Control como para entender completamente la naturaleza de su aplicación. Ella también es una de las pocas personas que están en condiciones de liberarse, incluso después que perdiera su Agua Control y enfrentar a Amon, un maestro incomparable de la habilidad (aunque con dificultad). Por otra parte, ella fue capaz de salir del agarre de Amon y atacarlo con una patada de aire de gran alcance.

[editar]Curación

Korra aprendió la sub-técnica de Agua Control de curación de Katara, a quien Korra y muchos otros consideran la mejor sanadora en el mundo. Ella fue capaz de curar fácilmente tanto el hombro de Bolin después de que un disco de tierra se lo golpeara muy duro como el brazo del General Iroh, que estaba severamente dañado ya que un misil había explotado muy cerca suyo, calmando así su dolor.

[editar]Tierra Control

_Artículo principal:_Tierra control_._

Las habilidades de Tierra Control de Korra también se manifestaron a una edad temprana. Tras más de una década de intenso entrenamiento, Korra ha ganado el completo dominio de este arte. Su destreza es lo suficientemente grande como para eclipsar fácilmente el control de otra Maestro Tierra de un objetivo de tierra, tomando el control de ese objetivo ella misma. Ella ha demostrado su habilidad y capacidad de expertos en la Tierra Control en varias ocasiones, en particular al lanzar un miembro de la de la Tríada de la Triple Amenaza varios metros en el aire. La Tierra Control de Korra también es capaz de afectar a un radio considerable, destruyendo y demoliendo un gran diámetro alrededor de ella.

[editar]Fuego Control

_Artículo principal:_Fuego control_._

Al igual que con la tierra y el agua, el Fuego Control también se manifestó a una edad temprana, y se convirtió en el elemento más destacado utilizado por Korra. Debido al hecho de que ella usa mayormente maniobras ofensivas cuando está bajo presión, Korra utiliza el fuego más que cualquier otro elemento. Su formación en Fuego Control terminó cuando ella pasó la prueba de forma impresionante a la edad de diecisiete años, logrando un dominio completo en este arte, que incluyen técnicas avanzadas, como la respiración de fuego. Contra otros Maestros Fuego, puede desviar y dispersar el ataque de sus enemigos. Su control es tan bueno, que es capaz de producir una llama pequeña pero intensa desde sus dedos que puede fundir cadenas de metal. Ella puede propulsarse a través del aire con Fuego Control en ráfagas cortas. Contrariamente a la dificultad habitual que tiene un avatar con el aprendizaje del elemento contrario al de su elemento nativo, el Fuego Control se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza para ella. Korra tiende a utilizar Fuego Control antes que cualquier otro elemento cuando se le provoca, frustrada, o en el intento de afirmar su dominio, por ejemplo, cuando quema un periódico con la imagen de Lin después de no poder hacerlo con Aire Control. Tenzin atribuyó esta inusual combinación de su personalidad innata de ser bastante adecuada para el arte gracias a su agresividad natural y su espíritu de fuego.

[editar]Aire Control

_Artículo principal:_Aire control_._

A diferencia de los tres elementos anteriores, el Aire Control no fue fácil para Korra. Tenzin explicó que es debido a su naturaleza innata de ser el elemento opuesto a su personalidad. Aunque en un principio tiene problemas con el estilo de combate y sus tácticas de batalla, durante su primer encuentro Pro-Control, fue capaz de emplear los movimientos básicos del Aire Control para esquivar los ataques del equipo contrario y, en definitiva, ganar el partido para su equipo. A medida que su formación ha progresado, su comprensión del elemento mejoró mucho, y era capaz de maniobrar con rapidez y gracia a través de las puertas y, finalmente, aprendió todas sus maniobras físicas, e incluso fue capaz de aplicar estas tácticas en contra del Teniente, efectivamente al esquivar todos sus ataques. Después que Amon le quitara la capacidad de controlar los tres primeros elementos, y cuando Korra se vio obligada a ver a Amon a punto de quitar el Fuego Control de Mako, el estado emocional de Korra la hizo ponerse en contacto con su lado espiritual para desbloquear a su Aire Control. A pesar de sólo conocer la teoría y la práctica de sus movimientos, ha demostrado gran habilidad y poder en el Aire Control, capaz de crear ráfagas desde sus puños y piernas, que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enviar a Amon a través de una ventana. Sin embargo, su estilo de Aire Control varía dramáticamente de otros Maestros Aire, ella emplea sencillos movimientos ofensivos similares a los utilizados en Fuego Control, mientras que carece de la circularidad más característica y los movimientos en espiral. Meses más tarde, el dominio de Korra en Aire Control es mucho mejor, capaz de utilizar con facilidad varias técnicas de alto nivel como el scooter de aire.

[editar]Energía Control

_Artículo principal:_Energía-control_._

Al lamentar el hecho de que Amon le hubiera quitado todos los tipos de Control, a excepción su Aire Control, el Aang Avatar apareció ante Korra junto con las encarnaciones anteriores del Avatar durante su momento más bajo. En este punto, se hizo evidente que se había roto finalmente la barrera entre el mundo espiritual y el físico, algo que había estado más allá de sus habilidades desde que nació. Aang utiliza entonces Energía Control para restaurar su Control e infundir en ella el conocimiento para hacer Energía Control. Con esta nueva capacidad, Korra fue capaz de remover libremente o restablecer el Control de una persona, como lo hizo en la restauración de la Tierra Control de Lin Beifong.

[editar]Otras habilidades

**Fuerza aumentada:** En adición a su Control, Korra también tiene una destreza física considerable. Su impresionante fuerza bruta le permite levantar fácilmente Tenzin y sus hijos, al mismo tiempo. Ella puede lanzar a un oponente mucho más grande y más pesado hacia un conjunto de tuberías con suficiente fuerza como para romperlas, y puede romper grandes trozos de hielo puestos en su camino con un solo golpe.

**Velocidad y reflejos aumentados:** Korra también es bastante rápida y ágil, con buenos reflejos, capaz de esquivar con habilidad a un oponente mucho más grande en un área estrecha o el cable lanzado por un Maestro Metal desde corta distancia.

**Agilidad aumentada:** Su destreza y la flexibilidad son también considerablemente altas, lo que le permite hacer giros acrobáticos e impresionantes saltos que la ayudan en batalla, y hábilmente esquivar ataques con grandes cantidades de proyectiles prácticamente ilesa.

**Artista marcial:** Korra también es una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo muy competente, capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes con una sola patada y una vez sometiendo a un hombre usando sólo la bufanda de Mako. Incluso contra un experto en armas como el Teniente, Korra habilidosamente detuvo y respondió sus ataques. Korra también tiene instintos agudos bajo presión, lo que demuestra capacidades y habilidades tácticas y de escape, como el uso de su brazalete como un aislante contra el ataque eléctrico del Teniente, y fingiendo pérdida del conocimiento con el fin de tomar a sus enemigos por sorpresa.

Historia de bolín : -

Historia [editar]Pasado

Cuando Bolin tenía seis años, perdió a sus padres a manos de un ladrón Maestro Fuego, dejando a Mako como su única familia. Para sobrevivir, Bolin era muy dependiente de su hermano, quien, como el mayor, asumió el papel de padre. Para generar algún tipo de ingreso, los hermanos se juntaron con la Tríada de la Triple Amenaza, aunque se mantuvo al margen de cualquier actividad ilegal. En algún momento, Bolin encontró un Hurón de Fuego cuando buscaba comida en la basura y decidió conservarlo. Él lo nombró Pabu, y pronto los dos se convirtieron en íntimos amigos, haciendo bromas constantes a Mako. Algún tiempo después, Bolin , junto con Mako y Hasook, formaron un equipo de Pro-Control llamado los Hurones de Fuego que compitieron en el Torneo de Pro-Control de Ciudad República.

[editar]Conociendo al Avatar Korra

El primer encuentro de Bolin con Korra fue cuando la vio siendo amenazada por Toza por explorar el gimnasio de entrenamiento dentro de la Arena Pro-Control. Él le dijo a Toza que ella estaba con él y que estaban juntos, aunque Korra respondió que no de esa manera, pero el entrenador no prestó atención a esto, alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer. Él se presentó a ella y la invitó a quedarse para ver el partido en el que su equipo estaba compitiendo, para gran disgusto de Mako. Después de que su equipo derrotara a los Tigredillos, le preguntó a Korra que pensaba, y Korra le dijo que había sido magnífico, y que a pesar de que había estado inmersa en el arte del Control durante toda su vida, nunca había visto movimientos como los de Bolin. Él se vio confundido cuando Korra reveló que no solo era una Maestra Agua, sino que también era Maestra Tierra y Fuego. Al darse cuenta de que Korra era el Avatar, le enseñó unos cuantos movimientos básicos de Pro-Control en el arte de la Tierra Control.

Más tarde, el lugar de los Hurones de Fuego en el campeonato estaba en peligro cuando Hasook no se presentó para un partido. Korra se ofreció a tomar su lugar, forjando el nuevo equipo. En la tercera ronda de su partido contra los Osos Ornitorrincos, él y Mako fueron arrinconados mientras Korra era llevada a la zona tres. Sin embargo, después de que Korra lograra mantenerse y agotar a sus oponentes, Bolin y Mako se defendieron, finalmente ganando por nocaut y asegurándose un lugar en el torneo.

[editar]Secuestro por Amon

A pesar de recibir una gran suma de dinero como premio por haber ganado el último partido de Pro-Control, los Hurones de Fuego estaban todavía cortos de los fondos que necesitan para entrar en el campeonato, después de haber agotado sus fondos al pagar por el uso de gimnasio y otras necesidades requeridas por un equipo de Pro-Control, incluyendo los gastos de víveres del Maestro Tierra del equipo. Bolin decidió utilizar a Pabu para ganar algo de dinero en la Estación Central de la Ciudad utilizando algunos trucos de circo que él le había enseñado, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Decepcionado por el rendimiento general, se le acercó Shady Shin, quien le ofreció dinero a cambio de ayudar a la Tríada Triple Amenaza en su seguridad. Más tarde ese día, "Relámpago" Zolt, Shady Shin, algunos otros miembros de la tríada, y Bolin fueron capturados por igualitarios para ser exhibidos en la "Revelación". Allí, Bolin fue testigo de la capacidad de Amon para quitar el Control de un Maestro, utilizando los cautivos para mostrar esto. Cuando la Tierra Control de Bolin estaba a punto de ser eliminada permanentemente, Korra causó una explosión de vapor para cubrir a Mako cuando rescató a Bolin. Los hermanos escaparon del edificio, pero una vez fuera, ellos fueron interceptados por el Teniente de Amon. Después de que ambos fueron derrotados, Korra lanzó un ataque sorpresa contra el Teniente, incapacitándolo el tiempo suficiente como para llamar Naga. Bolin fue llevado en boca de Naga, muy a su disgusto. Unos días más tarde, Bolin se presentó en el Templo Aire de la Isla para darle Korra una rosa y un pastel para darle las gracias por ayudarle a escapar de Amon. Al mismo tiempo, un mensajero de Tarrlok llegó con flores y una cesta de regalo grande que eclipsó el pequeño regalo de Bolin. Celoso, le preguntó a Korra si Tarrlok la estaba molestando, diciendo que podía "hablar con él". Divertida por su sugerencia, Korra refutó sus afirmaciones, declarando queTarrlok era sólo un "hombre viejo", que calmó considerablemente su mente.

Él asistió a una gala ofrecida por Tarrlok en honor de Korra en el Ayuntamiento, donde le dijo con emoción la noticia de que Hiroshi Sato patrocinaría a los Hurones de Fuego.

[editar]Interés amoroso

Antes del Torneo de Pro-Control, Bolin intentó acercarse a Korra después de una práctica de entrenamiento. Estaban solos ya que Mako se había ido con Asami para una cita para almorzar. Sus avances fueron en vano, sin embargo, ya que Korra explicó que tenía que volver al Templo Aire de la Isla para su entrenamiento de Aire Control con Tenzin. De vuelta en casa, mientras le daba a Pabu un baño, Bolin le preguntó a su hermano lo que pensaba de Korra como novia. Sin embargo, Mako desaconsejo iniciar una relación, cuando vio que a Bolin le parecía extraño, Mako le explicó que había demasiado en juego y que no era aconsejable salir con una compañera de equipo.

Durante su primer partido, Bolin y los Hurones de Fuego, quienes estaban muy sincronizados, derrotaron a los Rabaroos en un corto plazo. Tras el partido, se acercó un poco deprimido a Korra, que acababa de ser rechazada por Mako, tranquilizándola con elogios, y le pidió que fuera con él en una cita; Korra, animada por su alabanza, y decidiendo que podría utilizar un poco de diversión, estuvo de acuerdo. Bolin llevó a Korra a Los Fideos de Algas de Narook, una tienda de fideos que sirve cocina típica de la Tribu Agua. Durante su cita, se encontraron con Tahno. Bolin explicó que él era un miembro de los reinantes campeones de Pro-Control de tres años: los Murciélagos-Lobo de Cascadas Blancas, y aconsejó a Korra que no lo confrontara. Korra ignoró su consejo y fulminó Tanho con la mirada, lo que dio lugar a su planteamiento. Una vez en la mesa, él habló basuras de los Hurones de Fuego, y casi tuvo éxito en conseguir que Korra lo golpeara. Antes de que las cosas podrían salirse de control, Bolin le advirtió que la lucha contra Tahno daría lugar a la descalificación de los Hurones de Fuego del torneo. Korra entonces llamó a Naga, quien le gruñó al Maestro Agua de los Murciélagos-Lobo, sorprendiéndolo. Bolin nunca había visto a Tahno asustarse, y al ver la reacción de Korra ante la situación la declaró como "única en su especie". Poco después, la pareja compartió una bebida en un bar. Bolin accidentalmente eructó y se avergonzó un poco, pero estaba contento cuando Korra lo imitó. Esto llevó a una competencia eructos, que continuó hasta estallar en carcajadas. Posteriormente, fueron a la Torre Armonía, desde la cual veían varios lugares de Ciudad República. En los cuartos de final del Torneo Pro-Control contra los jabalí-puercoespínes, el equipo tuvo dificultades. Bolin se dio cuenta de que Mako y Korra estaban claramente fuera de sincronización, e intensificó sus ataques al ver esto. Él llevó al equipo a una crítica victoria de segunda ronda para mantenerse con vida después de una derrota en primera ronda. Cuando la tercera ronda terminó en un empate, Mako dio un paso adelante para luchar por el desempate, pero fue detenido por Bolin, quien, al comentar que Mako no tenía su cabeza "en el juego", se ofreció para ocupar su lugar. Él derrotó con éxito al Maestro Tierra del equipo rival, Chung, ganando el partido para los Hurones de Fuego, y mostró sus habilidades superiores como Maestro Tierra.

Esa noche, Bolin fue a entregar un gran ramo de flores a Korra, pero se sorprendió al verla con Mako besándose. La vista dejó devastado a Bolin, y se escapó de la arena llorando. Bolin fue al restaurante de Narook con Pabu, donde pasó la noche. A la mañana siguiente fue encontrado por Mako, que había ido a llevarlo a casa. Bolin se negó, afirmando Mako ya no era su hermano, sino que era un "hermano traidor" y Pabu ahora era el único que podía confiar. A pesar de sus protestas Mako lo levantó sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a casa mientras el Maestro Tierra siguió llorando y clamando que lo bajara. Durante la semifinal, Bolin vomitó en el medio de la primera ronda después de que un disco de tierra fuera disparado en su estómago. Los Hurones de Fuego continuaron cayendo fuera de sincronía a medida que el partido avanzaba. Bolin fue eliminado del ring en la segunda y tercera ronda. En esta última, su hombro resultó gravemente herido por el Maestro Tierra oponente antes de que fuera lanzado fuera del ring, seguido por su hermano. Esto dejó a Korra para enfrentar al otro equipo por su cuenta. A la salida de la fosa, los hermanos se disculparon el uno al otro por permitir que sus intereses en Korra los dividiera. Entonces, pudieron ver el golpe de gracia del Avatar, lo que permitió al equipo avanzar a la final del torneo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del ring, Korra pidió disculpas por herir los sentimientos de Bolin, mientras ella curaba el hombro de Bolin, y él la perdonó, reafirmando su amistad cuando Korra le dijo que él era también unico en su especie.

[editar]El campeonato

Bolin y su equipo estaban preparándose para el partido final cuando oyeron a Amon interrumpir una emisión de radio. El líder igualitario hizo una solicitud al Consejo de la República Unida para cerrar la Arena Pro-Control o se enfrentarían a "consecuencias graves". El equipo viajó en Naga al Ayuntamiento, con la esperanza de disuadir al Consejo del cierre de la Arena, pero en el momento en que llegamos, el Consejo ya había acordado por unanimidad cerrarla, para su gran decepción. Afortunadamente, Lin Beifong entró en la reunión justo antes de Tarrlok oficializara la decisión final. Ella ofreció a la Policía de Metal Control para estar a cargo de los detalles de seguridad si el partido continuaba como estaba previsto. Esta oferta fue aceptada por Tarrlok y la mayoría del Consejo, que decidió permitir que el juego continúe, con gran entusiasmo de los Hurones.

Bolin vistió a Pabu con un uniforme en miniatura y lo llevó a la pista de la Arena para realizar trucos antes de que el partido comenzara. En un partido reñido pero polémico, los Hurones de Fuego perdieron por nocaut en el tercer asalto.

Después del knockout, los Igualitarios atacaron la Arena. Mediante el uso de los guantes electrificadas, desmayaron a varios miembros de la Policía. Bolin y los Hurones de Fuego se vieron electrocutados por el Teniente a través del uso de sus bastones electrificados kali y atándolos en un poste de madera que sostenía la Arena. Bolin entonces vio a Pabu nadando en el agua, y le indicó que mordiera a través de la cuerda que sujetaba al equipo al poste. Después que Pabu los liberara, Bolin y Mako esperaron el regreso de Korra cuando fue tras Amon y los igualitarios. Lin ayudó al Avatar para que aterrizara segura, y los hermanos y ella se reunieron en un abrazo.

[editar]Un nuevo hogar

Después del ataque en el campeonato, el estadio Pro-Control fue cerrado y Bolin y Mako se vieron obligados a abandonar su hogar. Aceptando la invitación de Asami, los hermanos se fueron a vivir a la Mansión Sato, con gran emoción del Maestro Tierra, afirmando que iba a vivir en "el lujo" desde ese momento. Después de Korra que rechazara la oferta de Asami para visitarlos al día siguiente, Bolin, manipulando las patas de Pabu y haciendo voz más aguda para que se pareciera a Pabu hablando, alentó al Avatar para tomar un descanso de la investigación igualitaria y visitarlos en la mansión, algo en lo que finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando Korra llegó a la mansión, el grupo estaba nadando en la piscina cubierta de la casa. Bolin procedió a mostrarle Korra las comodidades y lujos del lugar pidiéndole a un mayordomo que lo seque y a Pabu también. Él y el resto del grupo fueron invitados por Asami a ver la pista donde se probaban los nuevos Satomóviles.

Después de que Korra escuchara a Hiroshi hablando de un "golpe", su conexión con los igualitarios comenzó a sospecharse. Cuando la investigación eventualmente produjo sufuciente evidencia sustancial para incriminar a Hiroshi, Lin, Tenzin, Korra, y algunos oficiales de la Policía, lo buscaron en la Finca Sato, que finalmente condujo al descubrimiento de un túnel que conducía a una fábrica secreta debajo de la Finca Sato. La Jefe ordenó que Bolin, Mako, y Asami esperaran dentro de la habitación donde se encontró el túnel, bajo la mirada del Oficial Song. Sin embargo, cuando se oyó un estrepitoso sonido bajo tierra, Bolin y Mako engañaron al guardia y lograran dominarlo. Los hermanos luego dejaron allí a Asami y se abrieron paso por el túnel, colándose con éxito en la fábrica. Una vez dentro, los dos descubrieron que Hiroshi había dejado a Korra, Tenzin, Lin, y los oficiales inconscientes. Bolin logró cargar a Tenzin sobre su espalda con el fin de salvarlo, pero él y su hermano fueron acorralados luego por Hiroshi, quien confirmó las acusaciones de que el apoyo de los Hurones de Fuego había sido una treta para ganar su confianza. Asami luego entró en la fábrica subterránea y se enfrentó a su padre, permitiendo que Bolin y los otros Maestros se salvaran. Los tres ayudaron a escapar a los demás de de la finca Sato en un dirigible, pero se vieron obligados a dejar atrás a los oficiales de Lin.

Mientras que estaban en la aeronave, Korra clara las cosas con Mako, e invitó a sus amigos ahora sin hogar a vivir en en Templo Aire de la Isla con ella y la familia de Tenzin.

[editar]Formación del Equipo Avatar

Poco después de mudarse al Templo Aire de la Isla; Bolin, Mako, Asami, y Korra formaron el nombrado por Bolin Nuevo Equipo Avatar. Cuando decidieron patrullar la ciudad, el nuevo equipo intento subirse a Naga, pero ante su negativa, Asami sugirió utilizar su Satomóvil para patrullar la ciudad en busca de igualitarios. En su primera noche lucharon, derrotaron y capturaron a varios igualitarios, aunque parte del chi de Bolin fue bloqueado temporalmente. Tarrlok les advirtió que se mantuvieran fuera de su camino esa noche al ver que ni la Policía ni la Fuerza de Tarea del Maestro Agua había conseguido lo que el Equipo Avatar. La noche siguiente volvieron a salir sólo para descubrir a la Policía arrestando a inocentes que no eran Maestros. Cuando Mako trató de detener a la policía después de escuchar la orden del Consejal de arrestar a Asami, él y Bolin también fueron arrestados

[editar]Escape de prisión

Después de ser arrestado por la policía, Mako y Bolin fueron enviados a una celda juntos. Mientras Bolin sufría la falta de privacidad al intentar orinar, Lin llegó para liberar a los hermanos, con el mensaje de que Korra había desaparecido. Cuando Bolin se dirigía a la salida, Lin cerró la cremallera de su pantalón, para extrema vergüenza del Maestro Tierra. Preocupados, los hermanos se unieron a ella, Tenzin y Asami en la búsqueda del Avatar.

Bajo la impresión de que Korra había sido secuestrada por los igualitarios, Bolin comentó que recordaba escuchar como si entraran en un túnel cuando fue secuestrado. Con esta información, Lin usó sus habilidades de sentido sísmico para descubrir un túnel subterráneo, no lejos del lugar donde Mako había visto a los igualitarios secuestrando a Bolin. Al aventurarse en la red de túneles, Asami le preguntó a Bolin si sabía si Mako tenia más que sentimientos de amistad por Korra. Alarmado por esta cuestión, Bolin intentó cubrir a su hermano, pero sus respuestas evasivas se descartaron rápidamente y se vio obligado a decir la verdad. En un intento por animar a Asami, dijo que el beso de Mako y Korra probablemente no significaba nada, y que él había sido capaz de superar también.

Cuando Lin atrapó dos bloqueadores chi momento más tarde, les ordenó a Bolin y Asami que hicieran guardia mientras el resto se aventuraba más abajo en la base de los anarquistas. Después de que su presencia fuera descubierta por otros revolucionarios, Bolin instó al grupo a subir a un vehículo similar a un tren para escapar. Los igualitarios empezaron a perseguirlos, pero Bolin frustró su avance al colapsar el túnel con su Tierra Control, gritando triunfante en voz alta que trataran de "bloquear el chi de esto", y escapó junto con los demás a través de una salida improvisada. Pronto volvió al Ayuntamiento en un intento de exponer a Tarrlok por el secuestro de Korra. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera emprender cualquier acción, ellos fueron incapacitados por la Sangre Control de Tarrlok. Mientras recuperaba la conciencia, Bolin pensó que había sido un sueño, pero Asami señaló que eso en realidad había sucedido. Más tarde esa noche, vio a Mako llevando a Korra sobre Oogi después de que hubieran encontrado a Naga vagando por la ciudad con Korra montada en su espalda.

[editar]Ataque en Cuidad República

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, cuando Korra dijo a todos acerca de lo que le había sucedido a Tarrlok, Bolin parecía visiblemente molesto por el reciente crecimiento de Amon en el poder y también se levio tomando algo del plato de comida del Avatar. Más tarde, cuando el Equipo Avatar dejó el Templo Aire de la Isla para combatir a los revolucionarios durante el ataque a Ciudad República, Bolin preguntó cómo iban a pagar la totalidad de las multas dejadas en coche de Asami, (ya que Korra lo había estrellado contra un poste de luz), a lo que Mako respondió quemando las multas de estacionamiento.

Una vez que el equipo llegó a la Jefatura de Policía, donde Tenzin había sido casi capturado por igualitarios, el equipo saltó del coche cuando Bolin hizo una rampa por debajo del vehículo con Tierra Control, enviándolo fuera de control a chocar contra un Meca Tanque. Después de liberar a Tenzin, se produjo entonces una lucha entre el Equipo Avatar y los igualitarios. Después de destruir los Meca Tanques, Tenzin, Bolin, y el resto del Equipo Avatar regresó rápidamente al Templo Aire de la Isla volando en Oogi después de ver que la isla estaba a punto de ser invadida por aeronaves enemigas. Una vez que el grupo llegó a la isla, fueron instruidos por Tenzin para huir y esconderse. Tan pronto como la familia de Tenzin voló sobre Oogi, el Equipo Avatar subió a Naga y se dirigió hacia las aguas que rodean la isla. En su camino, sin embargo, Bolin observó que el Teniente estaba tratando de atacarlos desde un punto de vista más alto llamándolo "Señor del Bigote". Naga saltó y de un sarpazo mandó al Teniente a volar por el aire y aterrizar contra unos árboles. Una vez que el equipo llegó a la orilla del agua, Naga, que seguía llevando los cuatro miembros del equipo, saltó al agua y empezó a nadar hacia la ciudad mientras Korra hacía una burbuja de aire alrededor de ellos con Agua Control. Luego llegaron a una de las líneas de alcantarillado de la ciudad, donde Bolin y sus amigos, mirando el ahora ocupado por igualitarios Templo Aire de la Isla.

[editar]Destrucción del aeródromo

Pocos días después de escapar del templo, Bolin y el resto del Equipo Avatar se escondieron bajo tierra con Gommu. A medida que el vagabundo estaba repartiendo comida, Bolin le dijo que la comida era el mejor guiso de calle que había probado. Más tarde, cuando la flota de acorazados del General Iroh de las Fuerzas Unidas llegó al puerto de Ciudad República y de inmediato ser emboscado por biplanos igualitarios, Bolin preguntó retóricamente cómo Hiroshi había encontrado el tiempo para inventar más máquinas "malignas".

Después de que la flota fuera destruida y el General Iroh fuera rescatado por Korra; Bolin y el resto del equipo volvió a pedir la ayuda de Gommu, en esta ocasión para enviar un telegrama al Comandante Bumi, advirtiéndole que de no acercara su flota de barcos de guerra al puerto hasta que se hubieran ocupado del problema de los biplano. El grupo identificó la ubicación del campo de aviación igualitario en un mapa de Ciudad República, y Bolin, Iroh, y Asami decidieron que al amanecer iban a infiltrarse en las instalaciones, mientras que Korra y Mako optaron por ir tras Amon. Mientras cada uno de ellos se despidieron, Korra le dijo a Bolin que llevara a Naga a la pista de aterrizaje, y los dos se desearon, Bolin abrazó al Avatar antes de su partida. Él también se despidió de su hermano diciéndole que lo quería, cosa que también dijo Mako. Al día siguiente, al llegar a las afueras del campo de aviación enemigo, Bolin le dijo a Naga y Pabu que esperaran a que volviera y que no los siguieran. Mientras Bolin, Iroh y Asami se acercaban a la base, fueron electrocutados por una valla invisible que rodeaba la zona. El grupo recuperó la conciencia en la cárcel, donde fueron visitados por Hiroshi Sato. El ex empresario luego le dijo al grupo que había interceptado la comunicación del General Iroh a Bumi y que sabía exactamente donde estaba escondida su flota. Unos momentos después Hiroshi se fue y Iroh le preguntó si Bolin sabía como hacer Metal Control, a lo que el Maestro Tierra respondió negativamente. Momentos después, Naga y Pabu irrumpieron en la base del aeródromo y, utilizando su fuerza increíble, el perro oso polar destruyó las barras de hierro que contenían a Bolin, Iroh y Asami. Al ser liberado, Bolin comentó que no necesitaban Maestros Metal, ya que tenían a Naga. El grupo dejó la cárcel en un intento de interceptar el contraataque enemigo.

Bolin salió del hangar y utilizó su Tierra Control para destruir las pistas de aterrizaje, lo que impedía que cualquier biplano despegara. Mientras él hacía esto, sin embargo, tres Meca Tanques se le acercaron por detrás y lanzó cables metálicos hacia él. Sin embargo, antes de que los cables alcanzaran a Bolin, fueron interceptados por Naga, que los atrapó con la boca, y luego procedió a utilizarlos para arrastrar y destruir los Meca Tanques. Unos momentos más tarde, Bolin descubrió que Asami y su padre estaban participando en una batalla de Meca Tanques en el hangar; e intervino lanzando una avalancha de ataques de Tierra Control en el tanque de Hiroshi mientras lo llamaba a un "padre horrible". Bolin, Asami, y Naga luego capturaron al Igualitario. Más tarde, después de Amon hubiera escapado de Ciudad República, Bolin estaba con el equipo en el Templo Aire de la Isla tratando de confortar a Korra al decir que por lo menos ella había hecho Aire Control con éxito, sin embargo, esto sólo le valió una serie de miradas agrias de los otros, lo que le causó que se alejara silenciosamente.

Más tarde, Bolin estuvo presente en la Tribu Agua del Sur con sus amigos mientras Korra visitaba a Katara, quien estaba tratando de restaurar su Control. Después de que Katara no pudiera restaurar la conexión de Korra al agua, tierra y fuego, Bolin estaba visiblemente molesto. Poco después de huir, Korra tuvo un encuentro con el espíritu del Avatar Aang, quien le devolvió su Control, y le transfirió el conocimiento para hacer Energía Control a ella. Bolin, junto con todos los demás, se asombraron al ver el nuevo poder de Korra cuando restauraba la Tierra Control de Lin Beifong.

[editar]Después de la Revolución

Seis meses después de la derrota de Amon y el fin de la Revolución Anti-Control, Bolin se convirtió en el nuevo capitán del equipo de los Hurones de Fuego, tras la salida de Mako y Korra del equipo. Se esforzó para motivar a sus nuevos compañeros. Poco después de la charla, los tres fueron derrotados rápidamente en una eliminatoria poco después de la campana inicial, que estableció un nuevo récord para el mejor golpe de gracia del Pro-Control de la historia.

[editar]Personalidad

A pesar de su dura infancia en la calle, Bolin sigue siendo una persona relajada y alegre, en contraste con su hermano mayor, Mako. Él tiene un buen sentido del humor, pero sigue siendo un Maestro Tierra muy capaz. Él es también expresivo, ingenuo, de espíritu animado, entusiasta y muy cómodo en su propia piel. De acuerdo con Mako, que tiene un "don" para meterse en problemas. Él es típicamente un optimista y disfruta de la atención que recibe de sus fans, aunque sea un novato en el mundo de las citas. Bolin dice que él es fuerte, divertido y hermoso. Él está en segundo lugar a Mako en todo, como la edad, el rango de combate y novias. Su personalidad de ingenuo e inmaduro se le atribuye a su pasado, ya que Mako trató de protegerlo de las duras realidades del mundo después de que sus padres murieron. A pesar de las diferencias entre la personalidad de Mako y sus propias acciones, Bolin tiene un estrecho vínculo con su hermano.

Al igual que su hermano mayor, Bolin es también protector de la gente que se preocupa, lo que hace que se comporte un poco más agresivo y violento. Un buen ejemplo de esto sería cuando él montó a Naga al rescate de Asami en el aeródromo, que muestra un ataque feroz y brutal de Tierra Control sobre Hiroshi Sato, que estaba a punto de matar a Asami con su Meca Tanque.

[editar]Habilidades [editar]Tierra control

_Artículo principal:_Tierra control_._

Como el Maestro Tierra en el Pro-Control, Bolin se ha convertido en muy experto en el arte de la Tierra Control. Él describe su estilo de Lucha como "ligero sobre sus pies", lo que le otorga una mayor capacidad de maniobra evasiva durante los partidos. Bolin también emplea el estilo de ataques de Pro-Control fuera de los partidos, como se hace evidente cuando envía bloques rectangulares al Teniente y luego se defendía con una pared de tierra. Bolin también posee una puntería muy precisa, siendo capaz de dirigir un disco de tierra en el ángulo exacto para hacerlo rebotar en una barandilla y de lleno golpear a un jugador del equipo contrario. También puede disparar pequeños trozos de tierra en una sucesión rápida para acabar con una motocicleta a alta velocidad, lo que demuestra su capacidad de Tierra Control sin tocar el suelo en absoluto.

[editar]Otras habilidades

Bolin también tiene un poco de conocimiento de lucha libre y luchando como se muestra en su único partido de desempate contra el Maestro Tierra oponente de los Jabalí-Puercoespines de las Canteras Negras. Por otra parte, Bolin ha demostrado ser resistente al dolor, tal como fue visto en su semifinal de Pro-Control cuando recibió un golpe en el hombro derecho por un disco de la tierra, sin embargo, siguió luchando con un brazo hasta que fue eliminado del ring.

Además, se sabe que es capaz de comunicarse con su hurón, Pabu, golpeando sus dientes, lo que ayudó a salvar a su propio equipo de los Igualitarios cuando atacaron la Arena Pro-Control.

Historia de asami sato:-

Historia [editar]Pasado

Cuando Asami tenía seis años, su madre fue asesinada durante un robo de su mansión por la Tríada Agni Kai. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su padre siempre hubiera guardado rencor contra todos los Maestros desde su muerte fue desconocido por la joven Asami. Después del asesinato de su madre, Hiroshi hizo que Asami fuera entrenada por los mejores profesores de defensa personal que el dinero pudiera comprar para asegurarse de que siempre sería capaz de protegerse a sí misma. A medida que creció, vivió una vida de lujo, pero a pesar de sus ropas de lujo y educados modales, Asami desarrolló también un lado duro y sin miedo de defender sus creencias. Junto con sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella también se convirtió en una experta conductora debido a probaba los Satomóviles para la compañía de su padre. También es un gran fanática del Pro-Control, asistiendo a todos los partidos que podía.

[editar]Encuentro con Mako

Mientras viajaba en su ciclomotor a través de Ciudad República, Asami accidentalmente tropezó con Mako, cuando de repente apareció de detrás de un coche mientras cruzaba la calle sin mirar, intentando coger el tranvía. En medio de la conversación que siguió, Asami lo reconoció como miembro de los Hurones de Fuego y pidió disculpas. Para compensar por el accidente, ella lo invitó a cenar en un restaurante de clase alta, incluso yendo tan lejos como para asegurarse de que le se proporciona el atuendo adecuado para ello cuando Mako dijo que no creía tener ropa tan elegante.

Durante su cita la noche siguiente, ella informó a Mako que era una gran fan de Pro-Control y que ella había ido a todos los partidos de los Hurones de Fuego esa temporada. Cuando expresó su emoción al ver Mako jugar en el torneo, se enteró de que el equipo no había adquirido la cantidad de dinero necesaria para competir. Cuando el camarero llegó con su plato principal, se dirigió a ella como "Señorita Sato". Fue entonces cuando Mako se dio cuenta de que Asami era la hija del hombre más rico de la ciudad, Hiroshi Sato, y ella lo invitó a conocer a su padre.

Asami se dirigió a su casa y le dijo a su padre apasionadamente acerca del dificilmente adquirido éxito de los Hurones de Fuego en la Arena y su estado financiero actual. Cuando ella le presentó a Mako a Hiroshi en Industrias Futuro al día siguiente, ella amablemente cortó a su padre cuando se dejó llevar contando la historia de su imperio creciente a partir de una idea y de un préstamo desinteresado, ya que quería que le dijera a Mako las buenas noticias en su lugar; Industrias Futuro iba a patrocinar a los Hurones de Fuego en el Campeonato. Mako más tarde acompañó a Asami a una gala que el Consejal Tarrlok dio en honor del Avatar Korra en el Ayuntamiento, donde le presentaron a Korra. Ella amablemente saludó al Avatar, comentando que había oído hablar mucho de ella de parte de Mako. Sin embargo, su introducción cortés provocó una reacción bastante celosa de Korra.

Su relación con Mako continuó creciendo durante las siguientes semanas, y durante un sincero paseo en carruaje por el Parque de Ciudad República, Mako le reveló que su bufanda era lo único que le quedaba de su padre y que por eso no estaba usando una bufanda de seda que ella le había enviado. Al escuchar esto ella se disculpó y le contó que había perdido a su madre en un asalto a su casa. Más tarde, ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Mako, afirmando que se sentía "muy segura" con él.

[editar]Apoyo a los Hurones de Fuego

En la mañana del Torneo, Asami entró en el gimnasio donde los Hurones de Fuego habían estado entrenando y presentó al equipo sus nuevos uniformes. Después de que ella saludara afectuosamente a Mako "cariño", los dos se frotaron la nariz, y se fueron juntos para ir a una cita de almuerzo. Asami estuvo presente en todos los partidos del torneo, cuidando a Pabu, y después siempre iba al vestuario para felicitar al equipo, sobre todo Mako, por sus victorias. A medida que los Hurones de Fuego entraban en el ring para la fase final del Campeonato, Asami le sopló un beso a Mako desde lejos, que devolvió con una sonrisa, para molestia leve de Korra.

[editar]Amiga de Korra

Después del ataque a la Arena, Asami ofreció a Mako y Bolin un lugar para quedarse en la finca de su familia. Sin embargo, aunque aún no le había preguntado a su padre, señalando que era más fácil pedir perdón que permiso. Cuando Korra fue a visitar al día siguiente, Asami llevó a ella y a los hermanos a la pista de carreras donde las Industrias Futuro hacían las pruebas de manejo de sus Satomoviles nuevos. Notando el interés Korra, ella invitó al Avatar a dar una vuelta con ella. Ya que Korra no sabía cómo conducir uno, se sentó detrás de Asami y juntas corrieron uno de los pilotos de pruebas. Después de conducir en segundo lugar casi todo el curso, Asami logró pasar al otro conductor y ganar la carrera. Cuando Asami le dijo Korra que la gente no debe tener miedo de arriesgarse un poco, Korra se disculpó por haberla juzgado con tanta rapidez. A Asami no le importó, ya que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que ella era una niña rica impotente cuando en realidad era muy capaz de cuidar muy bien de sí misma, una piloto competitiva y experta en técnicas de autodefensa.

[editar]Descubrimiento sorprendente

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Korra acusó a Hiroshi de tener vínculos con Amon y a pesar de su nuevo respeto por ella, Asami se negó a creerle. Ella corrió a la defensa de su padre, alegando que el hecho de que no fueran Maestros no implicaba que apoyaban el movimiento revolucionario, incluso llamando a Amon y sus partidarios "monstruos". Mientras que Tenzin, Lin, y la Policía de Metal Control continuó su investigación de Industrias Futuro, Asami mostró desaprobación completa y repugnancia hacia ellos, acusándolos de mentir sólo para perseguir a su padre. Ella los ayudó, sin embargo para demostrar que Hiroshi era inocente de cualquier maldad.

Cuando Lin usó su sentido sísmico para descubrir un túnel oculto debajo taller de Hiroshi, Asami fue tomada completamente por sorpresa. Desesperada por saber la verdad, quería investigar el propio túnel, pero fue detenida por Lin, quien ordenó que se quedara con Mako y Bolin bajo la supervisión del Oficial Song como seguridad. Después de que un sonido sospechoso saliera del túnel, Mako y Bolin dominaron al guardia y se dirigieron a investigar. Una vez más, Asami fue obligada a quedarse, esta vez por Mako que quería mantenerla a salvo. Sin embargo, Asami no escuchó y se aventuró hacia abajo de todos modos, descubriendo la fábrica oculta donde su padre y el Teniente estaban a punto de atacar a Mako y sus otros amigos. Totalmente destrozada al descubrir las lealtades verdaderas de su padre, con tristeza le preguntó por qué había optado por apoyar a Amon. Hiroshi le dijo que los Maestros le habían robado el amor de su vida y habían sido responsables de su crecer sin una madre. También afirma que los Maestros habían arruinado por completo el mundo y que Amon cambiaría las cosas para mejor. Se quitó uno de sus guantes electrificados y lo ofrece a ella, así como un lugar con los ecualistas. Dudando, una profundamente conflicta Asami lo aceptó. Sin embargo, después de decirle a su padre que lo amaba, ella usó el guante que para electrocutarlo, dejando a Mako, Korra y los demás totalmente impresionados. Cuando el Teniente rápidamente salió en defensa de Hiroshi, Asami no tuvo problemas para quitarle uno de sus palos kali de la mano y shockerlo con el otro, incapacitándolo con éxito, lo que le permitió escapar con Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Bolin y Mako . Afligida, miró su casa de la aeronave de la policía cuando se dirigían a la ciudad y enterró su cara contra Mako cuando llegó a consolarla.

[editar]Formación del Equipo Avatar

Después de escapar de la fábrica, Asami, junto con Mako y Bolin, se trasladó al Templo Aire de la Isla. Ella comentó que los Acólitos del Aire eran unos trabajadores incansables que llevaban su exagerada cantidad de equipaje en el barco, y más tarde, Meelo pareció desarrollar un enamoramiento por ella, llamándola linda y pidiéndole un poco de su cabello. Korra e Ikki se destinaron a mostrarle a Asami su habitación en la isla, aunque en el camino ella fue informada por la Maestro Aire que a Korra le gustaba Mako. Asami reaccionó con una leve confusión, afirmando que ella no estaba al tanto de ello, pero decidió no actuar en consecuencia. Cuando Korra estaba llorando por su incapacidad para hacer Aire Control, Pabu, Mako, Bolin y Asami la encontraron y decidieron consolarla, formando en ese lugar el Nuevo Equipo Avatar.

Más tarde, el Equipo Avatar decidió ir a patrullar la ciudad, intentaron subirse a Naga, pero ante la negativa del perro oso polar, ella ofreció un Satomovil como método de transporte para el equipo. Armada con el guante electrificado que su padre le había dado, ella condujo el coche por las calles. Usando un monitor de la policía que su padre había hecho insalar en la radio, pronto se dieron cuenta, persiguió y capturaron a varios bloqueadores de chi que habían escapado de la Sede de la Policía, para gran consternación de Tarrlok.

Mientras continuaban patrullando la noche siguiente, Asami observó la interacción de Mako y Korra en el asiento trasero de su Satomovil con recelo. Cuando el equipo llegaró al un barrio de la ciudad por un llamada de alerta de seguidores de Amon y vieron a un grupo de inocentes No-Maestros a punto de ser arrestados, Tarrlok ordenó arrestar a Asami debido a que era una No-Maestra fuera pasado el toque de queda y la hija de un conspirador igualitario. Cuando Mako intentó detener a la policía, fue llevada a la cárcel junto con su novio y Bolin.

[editar]Búsqueda del Avatar Korra

Asami fue liberada de su celda en la prisión por Lin Beifong, junto con Mako y Bolin. Mako y Asami se besaron apasionadamente cuando se reunieron. Poco después, se unió a Mako, Bolin, Tenzin y Lin en la búsqueda de Korra, que Tarrlok decía había sido secuestrada por revolucionarios. Mientras exploraban el sistema de túneles subterráneos utilizados por los sus enemigos, Mako le dio un trato muy distante a Asami, lo que le llevó a preguntarle a su hermano si la determinación de Mako por encontrar a Korra surgía de fuertes sentimientos por ella. Viendo a través de respuestas evasivas del Maestro Tierra, ella lo presionó hasta que admitió que Mako y Korra compartieron un beso durante el Torneo. Asami fue sorprendida por la revelación. Bolin trató de restar importancia al beso, pero Asami expresó dudas de que no significaba nada. Después de descubrir que los seguidores de Amon no habían secuestrado a Korra y que Tarrlok estaba detrás de la desaparición Korra, ella regresó con los otros al Ayuntamiento para exponerlo. Sin embargo, Tarrlok llevó a todos a la incociencia cuando fue descubierto como un Maestro Sangre usando su siniestra habilidad. El grupo fue capaz de localizar al Avatar más tarde esa noche, cuando se encontraron con Naga aullando mientras vagaba por las calles, llevando a una debilitada Korra. Aunque Asami se alegró de haber encontrado a Korra sin lesiones importantes, fue abatida al ver el interés y cariño de Mako por Korra cuando empujó al grupo fuera del camino y llevó al Avatar en sus brazos. Asami miraba con ojos tristes y llenos de dolor, mientras Mako dejaba a Korra en la montura de Oogi y suavemente le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

[editar]Ataque enemigo

Después de encontrar Korra, Asami y el resto del Equipo Avatar volvió a Templo Aire de la Isla para descansar. Ella vio como Mako se quedó todo el tiempo con Korra hasta su despertar. Después de una comida, Asami ofreció a ayudar a Pema limpiar la mesa, quien aceptó con mucho gusto. Cuando Mako entró en la cocina, pidiendo agua caliente para hacer té para Korra, una irritada Asami le sugirió que debería hervirla él mismo, porque era un Maestro Fuego. Sintiendo la tensión entre la pareja, Pema salió de la habitación, permitiéndoles hablar. Expresó su preocupación por la forma en que Mako había estado tratando a Korra y le dijo que ella sabía que él había besado al Avatar, e imploró a Mako que fuera honesto acerca de los sentimientos que tenía por Korra. Cuando el Maestro Fuego le preguntó si podían hacer frente a sus problemas de relación después, Asami salió de la cocina, diciendo fríamente que "podría no haber una relación por la cual preocuparse". Asami posteriormente perdió la confianza en Mako. Más tarde, cuando comenzó el ataque de Amon a Ciudad República, Asami asumió su posición en el Equipo Avatar como piloto del Satomovil. Ella hizo que el auto se estrellara contra un Meca Tanque, desactivándolos, venció a varios bloqueadores de chi sin problemas y salvó a Tenzin. Asami luego pasó a la clandestinidad con el resto del Equipo Avatar hasta que las Fuerzas Unidas llegaran.

[editar]Confrontación con su padre

Después de que Korra y Mako de regresaran de una misión de reconocimiento, Asami les dijo que se habían tomado un largo tiempo con un tono de molestia. Después de ser recordada por Mako que era en efecto por reconocimiento, Asami respondió con un irritado "lo que sea". Gommu entonces sirvió a Asami y al equipo un poco de papilla de calle, que según Gommu estaba hecha a partir de los restos de los mejores contenedores de basura que la ciudad tenía que ofrecer. Al decir esto, Asami estaba tomando su primer bocado. Ella se puso visiblemente enferma por esto, y procedió a escupirlo. A continuación, poner a escondidas su plato sobre el piara que Pabu lo comiera. Ella estaba presente cuando el General Iroh hizo que Gommu enviara un telegrama al Comandante Bumi para detener su avance hacia la capital. Tras ponerse de acuerdo para destruir el aeródromo enemigo, Korra decidió atacar a Amon en una emboscada tendida por sí misma. Cuando Mako insistió en acompañar a Korra, Asami se dio cuenta que Mako no podía contener sus sentimientos por Korra. Antes de que Mako y Korra se fueran a enfrentarse Amon, Mako la alejó del grupo para disculparse por el mal estado de su relación y hacerle saber lo mucho que aún se preocupaba por ella. Asami le dijo que ella se preocupaba por él también y le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniendo fin a su relación romántica en buenos términos. Luego corrió a acompañar a Bolin y Iroh en la misión de acabar con el campo de aviación.

El trío llegó al campo en Naga. Cuando se acercaron al campo, Asami se preguntó por qué había sólo postes visibles. Resultó ser una cerca eléctrica, haciendo que los tres fueran aturdidos eléctricamente. Cuando volvieron en sí, estaban encerrados en una celda. Hiroshi llegó entonces a regañar a Asami por ponerse en su contra y le reveló que él seguía a Amon para poder vengar a su madre. Sin embargo, Asami fríamente respondió que a su madre no hubiera gustado Hiroshi por lo que se había convertido. Hiroshi estaba visiblemente molesto, pero luego se regodeó diciéndole a Iroh que había interceptado su mensaje a Bumi y que sus aviones destruirían la flota. Después de Hiroshi se fuera, Naga entró y rompió los barrotes de la celda, liberando al trío. Minetras Iroh secuestraba un biplano para perseguir a los demás aviones, Bolin comenzaron a destruir las pistas. Asami se topó con hangar y se metió en un Meca-Tanque, señalando felizmente que los controles eran similares a un montacargas de Industrias Futuro. Luego procedió a destruir los biplanos restantes dentro del hangar. Mientras hacía esto, su padre llegó dentro de otro Meca Tanque, gritándole que deje de "ayudar a la gente que había asesinado a su madre". Una vez más, Asami dijo que él no sentía amor por su madre, ya que él estaba demasiado lleno de odio. Sus palabras hicieron que Hiroshi se viera envuelto en una rabia ciega y violentamente procedió a atacar a Asami. Ella también cargó contra su padre y lo derribó, pero no pudo dar el golpe mortal al ver la cara de su padre. Hiroshi utilizó esta distracción momentánea para golpear a su hija y golpearla contra uno de los aviones. Después de romper el cristal de la cabina de su Meca Tanque, se disponía a matarla, bramando que ahora veía que era un caso perdido.

Sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiera suceder, Bolin montado en Naga, lanzó proyectiles de tierra al Meca Tanque de Hiroshi y llamándolo un padre terrible. Este ataque, en combinación con un golpe potente del Meca Tanque de Asami, efectivamente dejó al Meca Tanque de Hiroshi fuera de servicio. Hiroshi luego vanamente intentó escapar a pie. Asami, declaró que si era un padre horrible, y fríamente disparó un dispositivo eléctrico a su padre, capturándolo y poniendo fin a la lucha.

[editar]Personalidad

Asami es una persona dulce y cariñosa, pero ella también es independiente y capaz de valerse por sí misma en situaciones difíciles. A pesar de que está muy acostumbrada al lujo debido a su rica familia, ella no piensa en sí misma como "niña de papá", a pesar de lo que algunos puedan pensar. Sin embargo, Asami estaba muy cerca de su padre y fue devastada al saber que apoyaba la causa de Amon. Por otra parte, Asami parece tener una actitud muy negativa hacia el grupo revolucionario, como lo demuestra cuando ella lo llamó "horrible". Ella tiene generalmente una actitud buena y está muy orgullosa de ser parte del Equipo Avatar. A pesar de tener una personalidad amistosa, Asami ha demostrado una capacidad de celos que surgió cuando vio indicios de romance entre Mako y Korra. La falta de confianza y honradez de Mako causó que Asami se sintiera dolida y frustrada, lo que resulta en una pérdida de confianza y una mayor hostilidad hacia Mako durante algún tiempo. A pesar de estar herida por Mako, su naturaleza cariñosa aún prevalece al desearle lo mejor antes de embarcarse en misiones peligrosas.

[editar]Habilidades [editar]Combate

Para compensar su falta de capacidad de control, Asami resulta ser altamente competente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde que era pequeña, su padre la puso en clases de defensa personal para aprender a protegerse. Su habilidad ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente grande como para desarmar fácilmente al Teniente y noquearlo con su propia arma. Usando el guante electrificado que le dio su padre, además de sus habilidades de defensa personal, Asami es una formidable opoenete al luchar contra bloqueadores de chi, fácilmente siendo capaz de derrotar cinco de ellos con poco esfuerzo sólo mediante el uso de un guante electrificado para aturdirlos.

[editar]Manejo

Asami es una piloto experta, aprendiendo al probar los Satomoviles de su padre, y es totalmente capaz de rivalizar con los motociclistas equalist. Por otra parte, Asami parece estar bien versada en el control de

cualquier otro vehículo diseñado por Industrias Futuro, tales como ciclomotores y Meca-Tanques

historia de tenzi:-

Historia [editar]Pasado

Como el primer Maestro Aire nacido en más de cien años, Aang le enseñó las tradiciones y costumbres de los Nómadas Aire a Tenzin, con el tiempo adquiriendo los tradicionales tatuajes de flecha de esta etnia, que simboliza su condición de Maestro de Aire Control. Él y Lin Beifong han sido amigos desde la infancia, y fueron una pareja durante algún tiempo. Su relación se fue deteriorando poco a poco, al punto de romperse cuando Pema se acercó al Maestro Aire y confesó sus sentimientos por él. Tenzin y Pema finalmente se casaron, y tuvieron tres hijos Maestros Aire confirmados, dos hijas, Jinora e Ikki, y un varón, Meelo, y un hijo recién nacido de nombre de Rohan. En algún momento de su vida, Tenzin se convirtió en un miembro del Consejo de la República Unida como el representante de la Nación del Aire.

[editar]Entrenando al Avatar Korra

El Avatar Korra se muda con él para comenzar su entrenamiento en Aire Control. Inicialmente, sin embargo, se negó a que Korra viviera en Ciudad República. A pesar de ello, Korra llegó a la ciudad en busca de Tenzin. Más tarde él descubrió que Korra había sido detenida por Lin Beifong, y procedió a sacarla de apuros y le permitió quedarse, después de darse cuenta de lo necesaria que Korra era en Ciudad República.

Cuando Korra leía un periódico acerca del Pro-Control, se entusiasmó en ir a ver un partido, pero Tenzin se negó ya que creía que era una burla del noble arte de control y sólo serviría como una distracción para su formación en Aire Control. Más tarde, ideó la teoría de que los problemas de Korra para aprender Aire Control se debían a que el arte era lo contrario de la naturaleza de Korra, y así se pusieron en marcha para iniciar el entrenamiento. Tenzin le explicó a Korra que para aprender los aspectos fundamentales del Aire Control tenía atravesar una serie de puertas giratorias, explicándole que la clave era ser libre como una hoja. Sin embargo, Korra fracasó varias veces, y, posteriormente, también tuvo dificultades con la meditación. La situación se agravó cuando Korra realizó otro intento infructuoso de pasar por las puertas, en el que las destruyó con Fuego Control debido a su frustración. Él le espetó que las las puertas eran una reliquia antigua de dos mil años de edad. Korra le respondió declarando que era un mal maestro y salió de la escena.

Al ver que Korra no estaba para la cena, Pema preguntó por ella. Tenzin le respondió que no sabía cómo llegar a ella, y Pema le aconsejó que le diera un poco de espacio. Tras escuchar a su esposa, Tenzin les pidió a sus hijas que no fueran como Korra en su adolescencia, cosa a lo que Jinora respondió que no haría ninguna promesa. Más tarde, Tenzin descubrió que Korra había ido a un partido de Pro-Control a través de una emisión de radio. Enfurecido, se dirigió a la Arena para llevarla de vuelta a la Isla, pero Korra se negó de nuevo, indicando que ella tenía que aprender estilos de lucha modernos, afirmando también que tal vez no necesitara del Aire Control. Tenzin se horrorizó al escuchar esto y dijo que el Avatar debía aprender Aire Control, que no era opcional. Durante la tercera ronda del partido, Korra demostró finalmente los movimientos de Aire Control al esquivar los ataques de sus adversarios, permitiendo a su equipo ganar el partido. Esto llamó la atención de Tenzin, e incluso dejó escapar un grito de júbilo ligero, antes de calmarse a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Tras el partido, Korra regresó a la isla y pidió disculpas a Tenzin por sus frustraciones, mientras que Tenzin se disculpó también, afirmando que mientras él estaba enseñando sobre paciencia, el había perdido la suya en el proceso. Los dos acordaron que no tenían resentimientos, pero él se quedó un poco enfadado cuando Korra le dijo que se había unido permanentemente a los Hurones de Fuego y competiría en el Torneo en un par de semanas.

Después de que Korra de regresara de una concentración enemiga y declarara cómo Amon había logrado quitar la capacidad de control de alguien, Tenzin afirmó que la Revolución era más peligrosa que nunca.

[editar]La Fuerza Especial de Tarrlok

Al darse cuenta de la amenaza de Amon y sus seguidores planteaban a al mundo, Tenzin asistió a una importante reunión con el Consejo de la República Unida, donde una solución sobre los revolucionarios sería discutida. Cuando el Concejal Tarrlok propuso la formación de una Fuerza Especial para atacar a Amon de frente, Tenzin se opuso firmemente a esto, diciendo que tal acción agresiva sólo causaría problemas mayores entre Maestros y No Maestros. Sin embargo, el Maestro Aire se encontró en minoría por el resto del Consejo. Más tarde, Tarrlok visitó el Templo Aire de la Isla e interrumpió a Tenzin en el medio de la oración para la cena familiar. Tenzin se vio obligado a dejarlo pasar, para gran irritación de su esposa. Ante la negativa de Korra de unirse a la fuerza de tarea, Tarrlok se sorprendió, y Tenzin interrumpió al Maestro Agua del Norte antes de que pudiera insistir y tratar de convencerla de que cambiara de opinión, diciendo que Korra ya había tomado una decisión. Notando los regalos cada vez más extravagantes de Tarrlok, Tenzin se acercó a Korra y le informó de que, aunque estuviera feliz de hubiera rechazado la oferta, esperaba que ella lo hubiera hecho por las razones correctas. Sin embargo, ante el silencio de Korra, él le aseguró que él estaría allí para hablar de cualquier cosa si ella lo necesitaba.

Durante una gala que Tarrlok dio en honor a Korra, un exasperado Tenzin tuvo que lidiar con las travesuras Meelo, y se vio preocupado por el anuncio Korra de unirse a la fuerza de tarea para la prensa. Después de que Korra desafiara públicamente a Amon a un duelo, Tenzin voló a su ubicación usando un planeador, tratando de disuadirla, cosa que no logró. Cuando Tenzin la encontró en la Isla en Memoria de Aang, estaba preocupado de que Amon le hubiera quitado su control, pero al ver que Korra todavía podía controlar los elementos, se sintió aliviado y le ofreció su consuelo cuando ella lloraba por el miedo a Amon.

[editar]La Revolución Anti-Control

Después de este encuentro, Tenzin y el resto del Consejo de la República Unida fueron amenazados por Amon para cerrar la Arena o se enfrentarían a "graves consecuencias". En un principio, el Consejo había tomado la decisión unánime de cerrar la Arena, pero ante la intromisión de Korra, Mako, Bolin y Lin y su palabra de que la Jefe brindaría seguridad extra, el resto del Consejo votó a favor de mantener el espacio abierto, a pesar de la desaprobación de Tenzin. Al hablar con Korra momentos más tarde, él reveló que la razón por la cual Lin sentía tanto disgusto por el Avatar era él, ya que había mantenido una relación amorosa con Lin en el pasado.

Tenzin acompañó a la Jefe Lin Beifong cuando ella y la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control preparaba el lugar para asegurarse que los revolucionarios no hubieran instalado trampas. Tenzin y Lin vieron el partido juntos, e incluso protestaron por una serie de llamadas controversiales que permitió al equipo rival derrotar a los Hurones de Fuego. Tras el partido, los dos quedaron inconscientes al ser golpeados por dos seguidores de Amon con guantes electrificados. Después de que todos se reunieron después del ataque, Tenzin trató de aliviar el lamento de Lin por caer en la trampa de Amon, al sugerir que todos lo habían hecho. A continuación, declaró que la Ciudad República estaba en guerra.

Más tarde, Tenzin asistió a Lin en su investigación sobre el ataque de la Arena, ayudando a entrevistar a los testigos que incluían a Hiroshi Sato y Tahno. Poco después, Korra escuchó a Hiroshi Sato, en su casa diciendo que la investigación de Corporación Col, le daría el tiempo suficiente para su golpe. Ella inmediatamente les dijo a Tenzin y Lin y ambos coincidieron en que Sato tenía los medios y el motivo para fabricar las armas para los revolucionarios, por lo que decidieron interrogarlo de nuevo. Tenzin y Lin visitaron la Finca Sato y tras haberle informado de sus sospechas, el empresario les aseguró que él no tenía vínculos con los Igualitarios, y les dio permiso para buscar en todas las fábricas de Industrias Futuro.

Mientras que Tenzin y Lin hablaban después de que una búsqueda en las Industrias Futuro no produjera ninguna evidencia, un trabajador le dio a Korra una nota para encontrarse debajo del Puente Ruta de Seda esa noche. Los tres llegaron y el trabajador reveló que Sato fue de hecho la mente maestra tras los guantes electrificados y que estaba creando un arma aún más poderosa en una fábrica secreta debajo de su mansión.

Tenzin, Lin, Korra y algunos oficiales investigaron la mansión, en búsqueda de la fábrica. Cuando llegaron al taller, Lin usó sentido sísmico y descubrió que había un túnel secreto. Ellos bajaron por el túnel y encontraron la fábrica y los Meca-Tanques de Sato. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que era una trampa y Sato arrinconó a los Maestros y comenzó a atacar con los tanques comandados por él y algunos bloqueadores de chi. Junto con el resto del grupo, Tenzin fue finalmente electrocutado y vencido. Sato ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran a los Maestros a Amon para que su control fuera eliminada, sin embargo, Mako y Bolin lograron colarse en la fábrica sin ser detectados, y comenzaron a llevar al Maestro Aire, Korra y Lin fuera del lugar. Sato los acorraló antes que los hermanos pudieran escapar, pero él y el Teniente fueron atacados por Asami, permitiendo al grupo que escapara de la Finca Sato en un dirigible, pero se vieron obligados a dejar atrás los oficiales de Lin.

Cuando Lin comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque, le dijo a Tenzin que pensaba renunciar como Jefe de Policía a primera hora en la mañana debido a su fracaso. Tenzin le dijo que no podía darse por vencida, pero la Jefe le explicó que su decisión había sido tomada con el objetivo de derrotar a Amon sin las restricciones de la ley.

[editar]Nuevo Jefe de Policía

Después de que los amigos de Korra se trasladaran al Templo Aire de la Isla, Tenzin fue con Korra a la Sede de Policía con el fin de asistir a la designación del nuevo Jefe Policía, Saikhan. Durante la ceremonia, tanto Tenzin y Korra se preocuparon cuando Saikhan anunció que iba a reportarse directamente ante Tarrlok en todos los temas relativos a Amon y sus seguidores. Después de la ceremonia, el Maestro Aire y Avatar confrontaron a Tarrlok, sospechando que había chantajeado a Saikhan, pero Tarrlok restó importancia a sus preocupaciones. En el camino de regreso a la isla, Tenzin habló con Korra de su bloqueo en Aire Control, le dijo que el Avatar no solo tenía a sus instructores terrenales para enseñarle, sino que también tenía a sus vidas pasadas. Le preguntó si había hecho contacto alguna vez con otros Avatares, entonces Korra le habló de las visiones que tenía de Aang. Él le aconsejó que meditara sobre estas visiones, creyendo que el espíritu de Aang estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella. Más tarde, Tenzin encontró a Korra en la Sede de Policía para ayudar a sacar a sus amigos fuera de la cárcel después de que fueron arrestados por error. Después de que Saikhan rechazara su petición diciendo que eran sospechosos y que hablaran con Tarrlok, Tenzin dijo que haría eso a primera hora en la reunión del Consejo. Antes de salir, sin embargo, Tenzin acordó con Korra cuando dijo que Saikhan era "oficialmente el peor Jefe de Policía de la historia".

[editar]Buscando al Avatar Korra

Tenzin fue despertado por Meelo arrastrándose sobre su cara para responder a una llamada telefónica al día siguiente, al tomar el teléfono de su hijo, Tenzin fue alertado de una pelea que sucedió en el Ayuntamiento, en la que se enteró de que Korra había sido supuestamente secuestrada por los Equalistas. Tratando desesperadamente de dar con ella, llamó por teléfono a todos los contactos que tenía para una posible pista sobre su paradero, pero fue interrumpido por Lin Beifong, que había liberado a Mako, Bolin y Asami de la cárcel para ayudar a localizar a Korra. Juntos, todos fueron a buscarla, y su búsqueda los llevó a un escondite subterráneo. Al interrogar a un bloqueador de chi, se enteraron de que Tarrlok había mentido acerca del ataque, por lo que Tenzin se dio que él era quien tenía cautiva a Korra. Volviendo al Ayuntamineto, Tenzin llamó a los otros miembros del Consejo, al Jefe Saikhan y a Tarrlok, a quien acusaron de tener a Korra. Antes de que Tenzin pudiera detenerlo, sin embargo, el Maestro Agua usó sus habilidades de Sangre Control para llevar a Tenzin y los otros a la inconciencia. Él fue despertado más tarde por un puntapie propinado por Lin. Tenzin y los demás continuaron su búsqueda de Korra, patrullando la ciudad desde arriba utilizando a Oogi. Encontraron Korra cuando oyeron a Naga aullar. Tenzin y Lin corrieron a su lado para preguntar dónde estaba Tarrlok, pero fueron empujados por Mako que exigió que le dieran un poco de espacio.

[editar]Ataque a Ciudad República

Después de que Korra fuera encontrada, el Equipo Avatar, Lin, y Tenzin volvieron al Templo Aire de la Isla para disfrutar de la cena de Pema. Durante la comida, Tenzin le preguntó a Korra sobre los acontecimientos de su cautiverio, enterarándose durante el relato de que el ex concejal era el hijo de Yakone y que Amon había aparecido "de la nada" para quitarle su control a Tarrlok y posteriormente capturarlo. El Maestro Aire entonces declaró que temía como Amon se estaba convirtiendo en una figura intocable al punto de secuestrar a un concejal y tambíen creía que Amon estaría empezando a ejecutar su fin del juego.

Antes de dirigirse al Ayuntamiento para una reunión del consejo, Tenzin le pidió un tanto dudoso a Lin si podía proteger a su familia en la isla, petición a la que accedió. Una vez allí, fue atacado por Equalistas en la azotea del edificio, pero pudo derrotarlos mediante la realización de un tornado de aire. Tenzin se reunió a la Asistente del Consejo, quien le informó sobre el secuestro de los demás miembros del Consejo. Los dos observaron varias aeronaves enemigas aproximándose a la ciudad y lanzando bombas a los diferentes sectores. El concejal fue rápidamente a la jefatura de policía para planear un contraataque con Saikhan. Ya que la fuerza policial estaba demasiado saturada, Tenzin ordenó se enviara una notificación a las Fuerzas Unidas para que enviaran ayuda a la ciudad. Aunque el mensaje fue enviado, Tenzin y Saikhan junto a otros funcionarios se vieron obligados a escapar de un ataque con gas en el edificio mediante la creación de una burbuja de aire limpio que los protegía del gas. Cuando salió, el grupo fue emboscado por Meca-Tanques equipados con imanes gigantes y, a pesar de sus intentos de defenderse, Tenzin y los otros fueron superados rápidamente. En el último momento fue salvado por el Equipo Avatar, que llegó al lugar a tiempo. Sin embargo, esta victoria no duró mucho después de haber notado un dirigible acercándose al Templo Aire de la Isla preparando para atacar.

Tenzin regresó a la isla para encontrar a los atacantes derrotados por sus hijos y Lin. Él quiso reprimir a Lin por dejar que sus hijos lucharan, pero se calmó cuando ella le dijo que sin su ayuda, la Maestro Metal no habría podido derrotar a sus enemigos. A continuación, se apresuró a encontrarse con Pema, que acababa de dar a luz a su segundo hijo, Rohan, pero el momento de paz no duró ya que Tenzin y su familia se vieron obligados a huir de la Ciudad República con el fin de preservar el Aire Control. También aconsejó al Equipo Avatar que se escondieran hasta que las Fuerzas Unidas llegaran a cambiar el rumbo de la guerra. Mientras escapaban en Oogi con Lin, dos de las aeronaves comenzaron a perseguirlos. Usando sus cables metálicos, Lin derribó una red y agarró una cuerda conectada a la nave, destruyendo con éxito a uno de las naves usando Metal Control, aunque fue capturada cuando intentaba derribar al segundo. Meelo declaró que esa señora era su héroe, una declaración a la que Tenzin solemnemente convino.

[editar]Captura y Escape

A pesar del sacrificio de Lin, Amon logró la captura de Tenzin y su familia. Durante una reunión de victoria en la Arena, Amon reveló a Tenzin y sus hijos, con la intención de eliminar el Aire Control del mundo. Korra y Mako, que había asistido a la manifestación para exponer Amon como un Maestro, intervinieron. Mako atacó a Amon y sus seguidores, mientras Korra liberaba a Tenzin y sus hijos, preguntando acerca de Pema, el bebé y Lin. Tenzin le dijo que tanto Pema como el bebé estaban en la cárcel, y no tenía ni idea sobre el paradero de Lin. Mientras Korra pasó a liberar a sus hijos, Tenzin asistió a Mako en abrumar a Amon. Tenzin y sus hijos se fueron a salvar a Pema y Rohan, mientras que Korra y Mako creaban una distracción. Después de la derrota de los de Amon, Tenzin y su familia junto con el Equipo Avatar y Lin, se reunieron en el puerto del Templo Aire de la Isla. Cuando la flota de la segunda división de las Fuerzas Unidas llegó, el capitán y hermano de Tenzin, Bumi, dejó escapar un grito de victoria alocado. Los niños estaban entusiasmados con la visita de su tío, pero Tenzin estaba menos que entusiasta, declarando que ahora debía entretenerlo.

[editar]Avatar Korra

Tenzin y su familia estuvieron entre las muchas personas en el Recinto de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ansiosos por saber si su madre, Katara, podía curar a Korra. Katara salió de la habitación de atrás, anunciando que no estaba funcionando y que no podía recuperar los poderes de Korra. Tenzin quiso consolar Korra cuando salió de la trastienda, pero Korra se fue del recinto en Naga. Mako trató de seguirla, pero Tenzin lo contuvo, diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar lo que le había sucedido. Korra fue a un precipicio y lloró, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos. En el fondo, una persona que usaba la vestimenta de Nómada Aire se acercó. Korra había confundido a la persona con Tenzin, pero luego lo miró y notó que era Aang. Luego él procedió a restaurar sus capacidades de control. Después de que Korra recuperara su control, ella fue capaz de dar la restaurar el control a aquellos cuyo control les había sido quitado. Cuando le devolvió su Tierra Control a Lin mediante el uso de Energía Control, Tenzin, quien estaba estupefacto al verla, subió las escaleras y le dijo: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Avatar Korra". Seis meses después de la Revolución, Tenzin escuchó a Ikki diciendo que el usar el Estado Avatar para ganar una carrera fue injusto. Tenzin estaba alarmado por lo que oyó y se acercó, quien reprendió a Korra por utilizar el Estado Avatar "como un impulsor" y cómo lo estaba utilizando de manera irresponsable.

[editar]Personalidad

Tenzin es mucho más tranquilo y calmo en relación a su padre, sin embargo, él tiene sentido del humor a veces. También de vez en cuando muestra un poco de "locura" a pesar de que trabaja duro para suprimir esto. Él siempre trata de ser una persona tranquila, un intento que a veces se ve frustrado por sus "locos" hijos. Del mismo modo, su madre lo describe como una persona seria desde la infancia en comparación con sus propios hermanos. Él encuentra su paciencia puesta a prueba con la llegada de la impetuosa Korra. Él trabaja duro para transmitir las enseñanzas y la cultura de los Nómadas Aire, teniendo también un papel de liderazgo en la Ciudad República de mucha seriedad. Él encarna la naturaleza Nómada Aire de ser pacífico y tranquilo, pero a veces puede ser irritado cuando se encuentra alrededor de sus hijos, o debido a sus diferentes perspectivas con Korra. Tenzin es un tradicionalista muy firme, y en ocasiones puede parecer un poco inflexible y obstinado. Esto también se demuestra en su desdén por el juego de Pro-Control, que considera violento, irrelevante, y una perversión de las formas más tradicionales de la control. Sin embargo, después de que Korra se uniera a los Hurones de Fuego, demostró su conocimiento en las reglas del juego y se mostró menos antagónico al deporte que antes. De esta manera, se demuestra que él está dispuesto a mostrar gusto por los intereses de las personas cercanas a él.

[editar]Habilidades [editar]Aire control

Ya que es el único Mestro Aire entre los tres hijos de Aang, Tenzin ha entrenado extensivamente en todo el conocimiento y destreza del Aire Control de su padre. Después de la muerte de su padre, se convirtió en el único Maestro del Aire Control en el mundo. Asegurándose de que las enseñanzas y técnicas con las que vivían los Nómadas Aire se mantengan vivas, Tenzin ha estado pasando en el arte de Aire Control a sus hijos y al actual Avatar, Korra. Aunque es un pacifista como su padre, Tenzin ha demostrado su destreza en combate durante el primer enfrentamiento con los Meca-Tanques, disparando ráfagas de aire lo suficientemente poderosas como para empujar atrás a su oponente y mostrando una variante nunca antes vista de la técnica de patineta de aire inventada por Aang, una "rueda" de aire que no sólo le permitió esquivar los ataques, sino que era lo suficientemente potente como para desviar las garras de los Meca-Tanques. También es capaz de usar un planeador controlando el aire que lo rodea. Tenzin es experto en la creación de tornados de gran alcance que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzar a los Meca-Tanques por los aires. También fue capaz de crear una cúpula de aire para protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás de los gases nocivos. Tenzin fue la primera persona conocida que le propinó un golpe a Amon, alejándolo a él y algunos de sus hombres con un tiro Aire Control, aunque sí tuvo un poco de ayuda de Mako en ese momento.

[editar]Otras Habilidades

A pesar de ser de mediana edad, Tenzin demostró ser un luchador muy ágil y evasivo. Cuando los Equalistas lanzaron un ataque sorpresa para capturarlo, él esquivó sin esfuerzo su asalto inicial. Incluso con las manos atadas, fue capaz de esquivar con calma todos los ataques de un bloqueador de chi.

Historia de lin bei fong:-

Pasado

Nacida de Toph Bei Fong 20 años después del fin de la Guerra de los Cien Años, Lin Beifong heredó de su madre Tierra Control, además de la sub-habilidad del Metal Control. Cuando se volvió adulta, se convirtió en la nueva Jefa de la Policía, manteniéndose a la cabeza de la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control.

Ya que su madre era amiga del Avatar Aang, **Lin** y Tenzin se conocen desde la niñez. Durante su juventud, ella estuvo involucrada románticamente con Tenzin, aunque ellos estaban distanciándose, la relación se quebró cuando Pema confesó su amor por el Maestro Aire. De acuerdo con el relato de Tenzin, Lin intentó utilizar sus influencias para encarcelar a Pema, sin éxito.

**Kya** es la hermana de Bumi y Tenzin y la mayor de los hijos de Aang y Katara, es una grán maestra agua y es divertida e inteligente, su nombre se lo eligió Katara en honor a su madre fallecida[18] .

Kya es la primera hija de Aang y Katara de tres y su única hija mujer, así como la única Maestra Agua que la pareja tuvo. De acuerdo con Katara, tanto Kya y su hermano Bumi eran traviesos de niños, mientras que Tenzin fue siempre bastante serio. También se debe de destacar que tiene la misma habilidad que su madre para sanar,en la segunda temporada de La Leyenda de Korra se verá por primera vez a este personaje. Seis meses después de la derrota de los Igualitarios se vio a Kya estar muy apegada con su sobrina Jinora, se anuncio que es una gran maestra agua y curandera por haber sido entrenada por su madre, Katara.

Bumi

**Bumi**

Personaje de _Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_

**Primera aparición**

La Jugada Final

**Información**

**Sexo**

Masculino

**Edad**

**Título**

Estatura: 1,75 m (5 pies 9pulg)

Soldado

Comandante de las Fuerzas Unidas

Comandante de la Segunda División de las Fuerzas Unidas

Sobrino de Sokka

Hijo de Aang y Katara

Nieto de Hadoka y Kya

Hermano menor de Kya

Hermano mayor de Tenzin

**Nacionalidad**

La Ciudad República

**Color del cabello**

Marrón

**Color de los ojos**

**Bumi** es el hermano de Kya y Tenzin y el único de los hijos de Aang y Katara que no es maestro, es el general más valiente, empedernido y audaz de los hijos de Aang (según Iroh II)17 . Su nombre se lo eligió Aang ya que el esta tán loco como su antiguo amigo **El rey de Omashu, Bumi**.

Después de haber nacido del Avatar Aang y Katara, Bumi creció y más tarde se unió a las Fuerzas Unidas, donde se convirtió en un comandante. A Bumi se le envió un telegrama de parte del General Iroh después de que su flota fue derrotada por los biplanos Igualitarios. El telegrama decía que debía ocultar su armada en la Isla Arena Roja hasta que Iroh le indicara que era posible atacar. Bumi se ve más adelante llegar al Templo Aire de la Isla, quien aplaude y grita en lo alto de su nave, para vergüenza de su hermano menor, Tenzin, que parecía un poco molesto por tener que entretener a su hermano hiperactivo. Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, sin embargo, estaban encantados de ver a su tío. Cuando Pema le preguntó a Katara si Tenzin y sus hermanos eran tan locos como sus propios hijos cuando eran jóvenes, Katara respondió diciendo que Kya y Bumi lo eran, mientras que Tenzin siempre había sido "más serio". Bumi es descrito por el General Iroh como "un poco salvaje, pero el más valiente comandante que jamás hayan conocido". Cuando llegó por primera vez al Templo del Aire de la Isla, Bumi dejó escapar un gran grito a modo de saludo, lo que demuestra que la mitad de la declaración de Iroh es correcta.

Seis meses después de su llegada a Ciudad República, Bumi fue visto debajo de un arco en el Templo Aire de la Isla que actuaba como línea de meta para la carrera de patinetas de aire entre Korra, Ikki, Jinora y Meelo. Bumi agitó una bandera a cuadros cuando Korra pasaba y declaró, entre toses por el polvo levantado, que Korra era la ganadora de la carrera.


End file.
